HERE COMES THE WINTER
by Ami 142
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la chica más atípica, borde y antisocial del mundo conociera a Jack Frost? No soy escritora pero espero que os guste. Por favor denle una oportunidad :D
1. In my Life

**Hola a todos y bienvenido a otra ida de cabeza mía. Éste es mi segundo finc, y ante todo quiero decir que NO soy escritora, solo escribo este finc porque vi la película "El origen de los Guardianes" y se me ocurrió esta idea. Espero que os guste :D**

**CAPÍTULO 1: In my life**

_Al principio todo estaba oscuro frío y muy húmedo. Cada vez me faltaba mas aire... y no podía recordar como llegué a donde estaba. Solo recordaba que estaba jugando con unas amigas cerca de un estanque. Pero el porque estaba allí y en esa situación no lo sabía. Alguién gritó mi nombre.. pero pareció sólo un lejano murmullo, mientras yo me hundía mas y mas en la inconsciencia. Y de repente alguién me agarró de las manos... y me sacó de donde estaba. Por un momento pude distinguir el rostro de alguien. Depués cerré los ojos de nuevo._

_ Despierta ya estamos llegando_ me dijo una voz mientras me zarandeaba suavemente.

_ Otra vez he tenido ese horrible sueño_ dije mientras me despertaba.

_ Pensaba que ya habías superado eso_ dijo mi madre mientras cunducía.

_ Y así lo hice, pero el hecho de que volvamos al lugar donde me pasó eso, ha hecho que resurjan mis pesadillas. _ dije refunfuñando.

_ Sabes que no me quedaba otro remedio, era el traslado o el despido, y como comprenderás no nos podemos permitir que yo pierda mi trabajo.

Y efectivamente, para mi desgracia mi madre y yo nos mudábamos a consecuencia de su trabajo. Yo no tenía ninguna ganas de volver a la ciudad donde tuve mi accidente, pero no nos quedaba más remedio. La última vez que estuve en mi nueva ciudad fue cuando tuve el accidente, hace casi 11 años y como consecuencia no tenía ninguna ganas de volver allí. Además mi nueva ciudad era una ciudad bastante fría en comparación con la que dejaba atrás. Y no sólo dejaba un buen clima detrás, también dejaba toda una vida, mi instituto y mi antigua casa. Y como decía mi madre la vida era una gran aventura que nunca sabes que te deparará.

_ Ya hemos llegado_ dijo mi madre aparcando el coche en el garaje de nuestra nueva casa.

_ Joder, que frío_ dije mientras me bajaba del coche.

_ No digas palabrotas y ayúdame con las cajas._ me regañó mi madre.

_ A la orden, jefa._ dije dirigiéndome a la parte trasera del coche._ Hola Jack, ¿has tenido buen viaje?

_ Miaaaauuu_ me contestó mi gato gris de ojos azules.

_ Ya veo, a ti tampoco te gusta este lugar, pero te prometo que las cosas mejoraran_ dije cogiendo la cesta que trasportaba a mi gato.

Entré en la que sería mi nueva casa e investigué cada una de las habitaciones, empezando por la nueva cocina, el baño hasta que encontré la que sería mi habitación. Era un poco más pequeña de la que tuve en mi antigua ciudad, pero era acogedora y tenía una pequeña chimenéa. Me dirigí hacia la ventana y la abrí para impeccionar mis nuevas vistas. Eran las típicas vistas que se puede ver en una típica casa de una típica ciudad, pero con la diferencia de que justo al lado había un viejo roble en el que se podía trepar fácilmente por él y acceder al tejado.

Miré hacia abajo y vi a mi madre hablando con nuestra nueva vecina, ella miró hacia arriba y se percató de que la estaba mirando.

_ Charlotte, cariño, baja, te quiero presentar a nuestra vecia.

_ ¡Voy!_ dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta_ Genial_ pensé para mi_ no llevo ni una hora en mi nueva casa y ya voy a conocer a la típica vecina cotilla del barrio.

_ Sheena, esta es mi hija Charlotte.

_ Llámeme Charly. ¿Sabes que usted se llama como la canción de los "Ramones"?.

_ ¿Cómo quién?_ dijo mi vecina mientras inpeccionba mi ropa.

_ Ya sabes, The Ramones, _Sheena is a punk rocker, _¿no sabes a que me refiero?.

_ Lo siento pero nadie de mi familia escucha ese tipo de música.

_ Decía que tenía un hijo de la misma edad que Charlotte, ¿no es verdad?_ dijo mi madre para romper el silencio incómodo.

_ Sí se llama Simon, pero ahora no puedo presentártelo porque está entrenando. Y volviendo a la coversación de antes, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

_ Me han traslado de hospital. Por lo visto había demasiadas enfermera en mi antiguo hospital y mi jefe decidió enviarme al de esta ciudad porque hacía falta personal. Pero no creas que somos nuevas aquí, Charlotte y yo vivíamos aquí hasta que mi hija tuvo los cinco años y decidimos mudarnos.

_ Creo que ya empiezo a recordar quien es usted, Mary. ¿Su hija fue la que se cayó al lago y estuvo a punto de morirse?

"Genial_pensé_ ya me ha reconocido y no tardaran en llamarme la chica suicida o algo parecido"

_ Sí, por eso nos mudamos, pero ahora Charlotte está completamente recuperada y está emocionada por empezar su nuevo instituto.

Fulminé a mi madre con la mirada.

_ Por cierto señora...

_ Vallory_ me contestó mi vecina con una falsa sonrisa.

_ Señora Vallory, ¿es normal todo este frío a mediados de Octubre? De donde yo vengo no hacía tanto frío.

_ Sí, pero esto no es nada, ya verás cuando empiece a nevar y Jack Frost te pellizque la nariz.

_ ¿Quién?

_ Ya sabes el espíriru del invierno. No lo tengas en cuenta es solo una expreción.

_ Ya_ dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y volvía a entrar en mi casa.

_ Su hija no es muy simpática.

_ En realidad no es así, lo que pasa es que está enfadada por el cambio, sólo hay uqe darle algo de tiempo para que se acostumbre.

Empecé a desempaquetar algunas cosas de las cajas. Y opté por poner primero los posters de mis grupos de música favoritos, como por ejemplo, The Beatles, Guns and Roses, Joan Jett and the Blackheart, etc.

Una vez puesto todo, miré con sastifacción mi cuarto y dije para mi: "ahora si que parece el cuarto de una rockera"

_ ¡Charlotte!_ me llamó mi madre desde la cocina_ Ha llegado la comida china.

Bajé coriendo hacia la comida y empecé a devorar mis fideos chinos con ternera.

_ Los muebles llegará mañana por la tarde, esta noche tendrás que dormir en el saco de dormir.

_ ¿En serio?_ dije con la boca llena_ ¿tienes alguna idea de como está el suelo de frío?

_ Lo siento hija, pero ha habido un retraso, la buena noticia es que nos descontará un 30 por ciento. ¿Estás nerviosa por empezar el instituto?_ dijo mi madre para cambiar de tema.

_ Teniendo en cuenta que empiezo con poco más de un mes de retraso, que no conozco a nadie ni sé donde está las clases estoy de lo más tranquila_ dije con ironía.

_ Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

_ Ya claro.

_ Seguro que puedes con todo_ contestó mi madre despeinando mi pelo corto con su mano._ Eres de esos chicos que seía capaz de hacer una revolución con solo de cambiar la fecha de un exámen.

Sonreí porque me recordó a mi canción favorita de T-Rex "Children of the Revolution"

_ Por fin veo que sonríes, hacía tiempo que no lo hacías.

_ Lo sé, pero no te acostumbres.

Terminé mi cena, y me fui directa al baño para darme una ducha de agua caliente. Una vez terminada me puse mi pijama y me analicé a mi misma en el espejo de mi nuevo baño.

Era tan atípica, es decir no era como la mayoría de las chicas a esa edad. No solo porque me gustaba escuchar rock y vestir casi siempre de negro y con ropa de dos tallas más grande que mi cuerpo.

Tenía el pelo cortado a lo "boy-cut" y negro, que me hacía constraste con mi piel blanca. Después, analicé mis ojos marrones y mi pequeña nariz, para después fijarme en mi casi inexistente pecho.

"Ya, seguro, que les gusto"_ pensé para mi mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto, me metía en mi saco de dormir e intentaba quedarme dormida sobre el frío suelo.

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer capítulo, espero que os guste. Antes de irme quiero aclarar que el título del capítulo es por la canción de los Beatles "In my life" y se lo puse porque creo que refleja la situación de la protagonista (?) Y que en realdiad yo tengo un gato gris de ojos azules llamado Jack. Os dejo una foto de mi twitter por si queréis ver a mi gato, seguirme (hago folloback) o simplemente insultarme. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D Y por favor dejen Reviews aunque sean solo para insultarme XD**

/amirockss/status/328853224893341696


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

**Hola aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo de mi historia, espero que os guste. Y recordad que NO soy escritora, ésto es simplemente una idea que tenía en mi cabeza :)**

**CAPÍTULO 2: WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE.**

_ ¡Joder!_ grité mientras me incorporaba rápidamente.

Miré mi reloj despertador mientras me restregaba los ojos con mis manos.

_ Las seis de la mañana._ dije mientras me desperezaba_ Aún queda una hora para que mi reloj suene oficialmente indicando que es la hora de levantarse.

Me volví a tumbarme analizando otra vez esa maldita pesadilla. Estaba jugando con unas niñas en un parque de esta maldita ciudad, y sin razón aparente me fui hasta justo al centro de un lago congelado. De repente el hielo se desquebraja y caigo rápidamente sintiendo el frío en mis huesos. Cada vez tengo más frío y me cuesta respirar... hasta que siento que unas manos aún más frías que el agua, tiran de mi hasta la superficie. Después veo un rostro difuminado y caigo otra vez en la inconsciencia. Y así se repetía mi sueño, una y otra vez.

Aún recordaba que después de recuperarme del hospital intenté explicarle a mi madre que me había salvado un angel de la guarda, pero mi madre desechó la idea diciéndome que el que me había salvado era el señor Terrans, el jardinero del parque. Yo había negado esa idea, porque el rostro viejo del señor Terrans no era el que vi, pero mi madre me insistió que era mejor olvidar el asunto.

Volví a mirar la hora. Las 6 y media.

Hora de levantarse para aprovechar mi media hora de adelanto y tratar poner un poco de orden en mi desordenada habitación. Después de poner un poco de orden en mi habitación, miré por mi nueva ventana para ver el tiempo.

Estaba nublado y no tenía pinta de que sol se asomara. Así que decidí ponerme unos vaqueros, mi sudadera gris favorita que compré en el Hard Rock Coffee de Londres y mis converse negras. Miré el reflejo en el espejo del baño e intenté parecer una chica decente.

"Misión fallida"_ pensé mientras me desordenaba el pelo con mis manos_ "No sé a quien quiero engañar, yo nunca seré nada decente ni mucho menos una bonita chica"

Bajé a la cocina donde mi gato me dio la bienvenida.

_ Hola pequeño Jack.

A continuación empecé a preparame el desayuno, como todavía mi madre no había hecho la compra, opté por unos cereales y un poco de leche.

_ Buenos días, por la mañana, Charly, ¿cómo has dormido?

_ ¿Tú qué crees?

_ Si te sirve de algo yo tampoco he dormido muy bien por el frío. Pero todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse a la nueva situación.

_ Supongo_ respondí sin mucho ánimos.

_ Alegra esa cara, como tus nuevos compañeros te vean con esa cara de poco amigos, no querrán acercarse a ti.

_ ¿Y acaso importa?_ bufé.

La verdad es que no me importaba tener amigos o no en mi nueva ciudad, ya que en mi antigua ciudad no tenía ni uno por mi forma de ser. Comí lentamente mi desayuno con la esperanza de que el momento de ir al instituto se retrasara. Cogí mi maleta y me dirigí a la parada del autubús. Una ráfaga de aire pasó por mi espalda haciendo que me estremeciera de frío.

_ Que asco de frío_ dije en voz alta.

_ ¿Cuesta acostumbrarse, eh?.

Me giré para ver quien me había hablado, y vi a un chico de unos profundo ojos grises y el pelo rubio.

_ Soy Simon Vallory, tu nuevo vecino.

_ Yo soy Charlotte Hurley, pero puedes llamarme Charly, un placer. ¿Tú también coges el autubus?.

_ En realidad yo...

Se detubo porque justo en ese momento un descapotable rojo paró justo enfrente de nosotros. Y en él estaba la típica rubia de pelo largo y conjuto rosa.

_ Hola Wen_ saludó Simon

_ ¿Quién es esa?_ contestó mirándome con cara de asco.

_ Oh, ella es Charlotte es nueva aquí.

_ Si quieres ser mi novio no debes de juntarte con ese tipo de chicas.

_ Lo siento Wen_ se giró y me miró_ nos vemos en clase.

Acto seguido se subió al coche para darle un beso de lo más romántico a su novia. Yo no pude mirar con repugnancia. El autubus llegó cinco minutos después y en quince minutos llegué al que sería mi nuevo instituto.

"Welcome to the jungle"_ pensé al entrar al instituto recordando la canción de los Guns and Roses.

Me dirigí a secretaría donde una mujer regordeta con cara agradable me dió mi nuevo horario y mi nuevas llaves para mi taquilla.

_ Antes de empezar las clases, por favor, deme su nombre para comunicarle al director que has llegado.

_ Charlotte Hurley.

El rostro de la mujer se transformó rapidamente en una expresión de asombro.

_ ¿Tú no eres la chica que se cayó hace casi 11 años...?

_ Sí, fui yo_ le corté.

_ Fue sorprendente que el señor Terrans te sacara de ahí. Ocupaste las portadas de los periódico durante tres días. Yo fui testigo de como te reanimó la ambulancia, ¿sabes?.

_ Ah, pues espero que lo disfrutara, porque no pienso repetir la actuación_ y tras dejarle con la palabra en la boca me fui hacia mi taquilla.

Metí mi nuevo material en mi nueva taquilla y tras coger lo necesario me giré para dirigirme a mi clase, con tan mala suerte que me tropecé con alguien.

_ Mira por donde vas, idiota.

Levanté la vista para ver la cara de Wen y sus dos acompañantes, que iban igual de conjutadas que su abeja reina. Las amigas se ríeron del comentario de Wen.

_ Lo siento pero es que tanto rosa me da naúseas y me nubla la vista._ le respondí con cara de asco

El timbre que indicaba la primera hora sonó.

_ Tienes suerte de que el timbre haya tocado o si no...

_ O si no que..._ le dije mirandóle directamente a sus ojos perfectamente maquillados.

_ Hablar contigo tiene menos valor que un bolso de mercadillo_ y tras decir ésto se dio la vuelta con su séquito detrás.

Miré mi horario y tras comprobar que mi primera clase era de historia, me fui a mi nueva clase.

Tras presentarme el que sería mi nuevo profesor de historia me senté en primera fila cerca de la ventana para coger apuntes. Pero como era normal en mi pronto me metí en mi mundo y empecé a mirar por la ventana. El cielo estaba cargado y se empezaba a oir el rugido del viento golpear en los cristales. Casi al final de la clase, distinguí un chico con un sudadera azul manipular algunos coches. No le vi la cara, pues tenía la capucha echada. Me incliné alarmada por si era algún ladrón de coches, pero en el momento en que volví a mirar, ya no había nada.

"Que extraño"_ pensé.

No le di importancia, pensando que era un producto de mi imaginación. La clase terminó y pasé a una clase igual de aburrida de matemáticas. Así transcurrió el resto del día hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Compré una coca-cola y un bocadillo de bacon y me senté en una mesa solitaria. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguién me puso una zacandilla. Me caí al suelo, provocando la risa de los que estaban allí.

_ Deberías tener mas cuidado_ rió Wen y sus amigas.

Me levanté con la cabeza alta y sin decirle nada me dirigí hacia la mesa y empecé a comer sola y deseando que la estúpida de Wen se atragantara con su almuerzo bajo en calorías.

Por fin el timbre que indicaba el final del día sonó, y me dirigí hacia la parada de autubús, metida en mi mundo.

_ ¡Ha sido ella!_ gritó una voz furiosa.

Me giré y vi a Wen señalándome con su dedo.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

_ Vas a ir al director por congelarme el motor de mi coche.

_ ¿Y por qué haría yo una cosa así?

_ Por envidia y porque te tropezaste accidentalmente conmigo esta mañana en cafetería y querías vengarte de mi, ¿además quien si no podría haberlo hecho?

De repente recordé al chico con la sudadera azul.

_ ¿Qué ocurre aquí?_ dijo un hombre con tono furioso.

_ Director, hola_ empezó Wen_ aquí, la chica nueva, que me ha congelado el motor.

_ No he sido yo, he estado todo el día en clase. Y además no sé como se hace eso.

El director examinó el motor del coche y finalmente dijo:

_ Parece que el invierno ha hecho de las suyas. Señorita Granger, no eche las culpas a los demás cuando el accidente lo ha provocado el temporal.

_ Pero..._ se quejó.

_ No hay nada más que ver, todo el mundo a su casa._ ordenó el director

De repente escuché una risa detrás mía y vi al mismo chico de la sudadera azul a casi dos metros del accidete, señalando con el dedo y riéndose.

_ ¡Tú!_ grité_ ha sido él. ¡Él ha congelado el motor!_ grité.

Todos miraron hacia donde señalé pero no vieron nada.

_ Muy gracioso señorita Hurley_ dijo el director.

_Pero..._ me giré y ya no estaba._ había alguien allí, lo juro.

Pero nadie me hizo caso y frustada me dirigí hacia la parada del autubus, cuando de repente empezó a nevar.

**Hola a todos :D Aquí os traigo mi segundo capítulo, espero que os guste. Elegí de título la canción "Welcome to the Jungle" de los guns and roses porque a mi siempre me ha parecido el instituto una especie de jungla en la que tienes que demostrar lo que vales. También espero que os guste Charlotte, ya sé qie no es la típica protagonista femenina que suele aparecer en los fincs, pero es que he intentado hacer una protagonista atípica (?).**

**Dejen Reviews aunque sean sólo para insultarme :) Creo que el link que dejé con el enlace mi gato no va :( Bueno así que os dejo mi twitter por si lo quieren ver: amirockss Un beso!**


	3. WINTER'S CALL

**Hola aquí os dejo con el tercer capítulo. Os recuerdo que NO soy escritora,hago ésto por gusto, así que si me queréis insultar, hacedlo con delicadadeza ;) Por cierto muchas gracias a las personas que me han enviado reviews y han dado a "favoritos" y a "seguir historia", me hacéis muy feliz *-***

**CAPÍTULO 3: WINTER'S CALL**

Para cuando había llegado a casa, la ventisca havía aumentado, y había una capa gruesa de nieve en mi jardín. Cerré los ojos y dejé que los copos de nieve invadiera mi pálido rostro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía la nieve... desde que me pasó el accindente. Debí de llevar mucho tiempo metida en mi mundo, ya que mi madre me llamó desde la ventana.

_ Charly, como sigas en el jardín te convertiras en un muñeco de nieve. Entra en casa y tómate algo caliente.

_ Ya voy, mama.

_ ¿Qué tal tu primer día en tu nuevo instituto?_ me preguntó mi madre mientras me ofrecía una taza de chocolate caliente.

_ Bueno... como todos los días que pasé en mi antiguo instituto. Vas a uno y ya lo has visto todo. Con la única diferencia que he conocido esta mañana al hijo de la vecina, Simon.

_ ¿Y cómo es?, ¿es guapo?.

_ Pues no sé... supongo que si. Es el típico chico deportista que tiene un montón de chicas detrás.

_ Quizás podriáis salir juntos.

_ Mama ya hemos hablado de ésto.

_ Aunque sea sólo como amigos, no quiero verte sola.

_ No estoy sola, tengo a Jack_ respondí mientras acariciaba a mi gato.

_ Me refería a una compañía humana.

_ La humanidad apesta. Prefiero volverme loca y estar rodeada de gatos.

Mi madre puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Vale como cierto ha llegado los muebles, y también ha llegado tu otra amiga, sana y salva.

_ ¿Joan?_ me incorporé entusiasmada_ ¿dónde está?

_ En tu cuarto, junto con tu cama y el resto de tus cosas.

Besé a mi madre en la mejilla y me fui directa a mi habitación. Y allí, sobre mi cama, estaba Joan.

_ ¡Joan, vieja amiga, te he echado de menos!.

Cogí mi vieja guitarra acústica de color negro y me puse a inspeccionarla cuidadosamete, y a continuación me puse a afinarla.

"Parece que está en buen estado y no le ha pasado nada"_ pensé

_ Hoy empiezo en el turno de noche, así que no podré cenar contigo. Pero he hecho la compra así que puedes comer lo que quieras.

_ Pues empiezas con buen pie.

_ Es parte del encanto de mi trabajo. _ sonrió mi madre._ bueno señorita, nos veremos mañana.

_ Adiós mama.

_ Procura desempaquetar algunas cajas antes de irte a dormir y no te vayas tarde a la cama.

_ A la orden mi capitán.

Cené un filete, fregué los platos, y me puse a desempaquetar algunas cosas hasta que me cansé. Después me fui a mi cuarto con la intención de acostarme, pero entonces vi la luna. Para haber sido un día nublado, la luna estaba llena y relucía invitándome a quedarme despierta toda la noche.

Me puse una bufanda y cogí a Joan, abrí la ventana y un frío aire me golpeó la cara. Dudé un instante pero finalmente trepé por el viejo arbol que estaba junto a mi ventana y me subí al tejado, limpié la nieve que había y me senté para poder tocar a Joan.

Yo no tenía una gran voz pero me defendía bastante bien con mi guitarra y eso de cierta forma, compensaba. Cogí aire profundamente y empecé a cantar _"Queen Bitch" _de David Bowie.

_Ai-yah_

_oh yeah_

_Well i'm up on the eleventh floor and i'm watching the cruisers below_

_he's down on the street and he's trying hard to pull sister flo_

_oh well her heart's in the basement_

_my weekend's at an all-time low_

_cos she's hoping to score, so i can't see her letting him go_

_walk out of her heart - walk out of her mind_

_oh not her..._

Mientras cantaba, me pareció que la luna me observaba sólo a mi y me sentí como una estrella del rock. Por eso me animé a cantar más fuerte.

_...She's so swishy in her satin and tat_

_and her frock coat and bibbity-bobbity hat_

_oh god i could do better than that_

_you betcha_

_oh yeah!_

Finalicé la canción, y me puse hacer reverencias, como si estuviera delante de un público de verdad.

_ ¡Gracias, gracias, habeís sido un público fantástico!. Ésto ha sido _"Queen Bitch" _del genial David Bowie, así que el mérito es de él y no mío, asi pués, no merezco todos los aplausos.

_ Claro que los merece.

_ ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Miré por todos lados pero no vi a nadie. Habrá sido mi imaginación pensé. Recogí mi guitarra y me fui a dormir, esperando que el día sieguiente fuera mejor que éste.

A unos pocos metros de mi ventana, justamente detrás del árbol se encontraba el joven guardian Jack Frost.

"¿Realmente puede verme?"_ pensó.

Pero eso era imposible sólo los niños que creían en él podían verlo. Luego esos niños crecían y dejaban de verlo. Nunca antes había tenido amistad con un adolescente. Sin embargo esta mañana cuando congeló el motor del coche y empezó a reírse de la reacción de la dueña, pareció que aquel _chico_ le había señalado con el dedo. Es más, hace 15 minutos cuando respondió a la pregunta, juró que le había oido. Se revolvió su pelo blanco y miró hacia la luna llena.

_ ¿Realmente es ésto posible?_ pero como siempre no obtuvo respuesta. Se giró y se fue volando, provocando una nueva nevada.

Me levanté y repetí la misma operación que ayer. Pero para cuando llegué a la parada del autubús ya estaba Simon esperando a su novia.

_ Buenos días, Charly.

_ No creo que sea conveniente para tu relación que me saludes.

_ No hagas caso a Wen. A veces ella puede parecer cruel pero en el fondo es muy buena chica.

_ ¿Y de cuánto metros de profundidad estamos hablando? ¿20, 30... 50 quizás?.

_ Eres muy simpática_ dijo riéndose_ aparte de buena cantante.

_ Así que fuiste tú, el que me espiabas anoche...

_ No no_ trató de disculparse Simon_ es sólo que estaba entrenando en mi jardín y te oí. No sabías que tenías tanto talento.

_ Y no lo tengo, es sólo...

_ Me tengo que ir_ me cortó Simon mientras subía al coche de Wen.

Tanto Wen como yo nos fulminamos con la mirada.

La semana transcurrió sin muchas novedades y por fin llegó el esperado viernes. Mi madre seguía con su turno de noche, así que durante el día descansaba. Para no molestarla decidí dar una vuelta por el centro, para ir conociendo mejor mi nueva ciudad.

Di una vuelta por el centro comercial, visité cada una de las tiendas que se encontraba en la calle principal de la ciudad y me dirigí al parque. El mismo parque en el que sufrí el accidente. Me senté en un banco vacío con la capucha de mi sudadera echada y me puse a escuchar música en mi reproductor. Dejando que la voz del gran Freddie Mercury me inundara la mente.

Estaba en el solo de guitarra de "We will rock you" cuando una bola de nieve me golpeó en la cara. Me levanté aturdida y vi un grupo de niños riéndose.

_ ¿Vuestras madres no os ha enseñado que es de mala educación lanzar bolas de nieve a desconocidos?_ dije enfadada.

_ Pero no hemos sido nosotros, ha sido Jack Frost.

_ Ya claro, mira da igual, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Me dispuse a irme a mi casa, cuando lo vi. El extraño chico del aparcamiento.

**Hola hasta aquí el tercer capítulo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, la canción del título es "Winter's call" del grupo Kula Shaker y la he escogido porque para mi reprensenta el comienzo del invierno :) Y recordad dejar reviews, un abrazo!**


	4. Houses

**Hola aquí os dejo con el cuarto capítulo. Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 4: HOUSES**

_ ¡Eh tú!_ dije mientras me dispuse a correr hacia donde estaba él con tan mala suerte que me tropecé con un montículo de nieve._ Joder que daño_ dije mientras me incorporaba.

Intenté buscarlo con la mirada pero ya no estaba. En cambio, divisé el lago donde casi morí ahogada. Me acerqué para observarlo. Era aún más grande de lo que recordaba, y un sentimiento de horror afloró en mi mente, con lo que me dispuse a darme la vuelta para regresar cuanto antes a mi casa.

_ Eres la primera persona que veo que le tiene miedo a un lago congelado_ dijo una voz con tono divertido.

Alcé la mirada y lo vi apoyado en un cayado de madera y mirándome con expersión divertida.

_ Eres tú, el chico del aparcamiento.

El me hizo una reverencia.

_ Es un placer, mi nombre es Jack Frost.

_ Sí claro, y yo la Bruja del Este. ¿ Pero que coño pasa en esta ciudad? Que obsesión tiene con ese tal Jack... y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que volver a mi casa. A diferencia de otros yo me dedico a estudiar y no a asaltar coches de desconocidos.

_ Espera un momento_ me contestó poniéndose delante de mi_ me estás diciendo que no crees en mi, pero sin embargo puedes verme, ¿cómo lo haces?

_ Ya te lo dije, soy la Bruja del Este y ahora si me permites...

Le empujé con una mano para que se apartara de mi camino, di unas cuantas zancadas, las suficientes para demostrarle que no me interesa hablar con él. Me giré para verlo, pero no estaba.

"Uff menos mal, ha desaparecido"_ pensé aliviada.

Me volví a girar, pero esta vez para ir en dirección a mi casa. Pero ahí estaba él, cortándome el paso otra vez.

_ ¿Cómo coño...?  
_ Eres un chico muy raro_ me cortó

_ Se nota que no has tratado con muchas chicas, ¿eh?. ¿Yo un chico?, pero si soy una chica._dije poniéndome roja de rabia, ya que nadie antes me había cambiado de sexo_ ¿Y yo rara?, mira quien habla, el que tiene el pelo blaco y un bastón muy raro.

_ Eh, un respeto que soy el guardían y el espíritu de invierno. ¿Y en serio eres una chica?, no pareces una...

Y a continuación se acercó más para poder observarme más de cerca. Empezó analizando mi rostro, y como no quedó sastifecho me bajó la capucha, dejando al descubierto mi pelo corto.

_ Definitivamente eres un chico, ninguna chica adolescente que conozco tiene el pelo así de corto.

_ Y ningún chico que conozco es tan maleducado como tú. Y ahora si que he tenido suficiente, adiós.

_ Sólo hay una manera de comprobar que eres una chica_ dijo acercando su mano a mi pecho.

_ ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres tú?_ dije apartando su mano con brusquedad.

_ Ey, no te pongas así, ya queda demostrado que eres una chica, aunque vistas y te comportes como un chico.

_ Vale, pues hasta la vista Sherlock.

Seguí caminando hacia adelante, entonces me giré otra vez para comprobar que no me seguía. Al ver que no dejaba de observarme le enseñé mi dedo medio.

_ ¡Que te jodan!_ le grité.

Aún estaba a 10 minutos de mi casa cuando comenzó a caer una fuerte nieve.

"Genial lo que faltaba" pensé.

Aceleré el paso con la esperanza de llegar cuanto antes a mi casa y calentarme mis fríos pies.

_ Hola chico que se llama así mismo chica._ dijo una voz en tono irónico.

Alzé la vista y lo vi sentado en un banco apoyado en su cayado, observándome con curiosidad.

_ ¿Tú otra vez?, ¿qué eres una especie de acosador?.

_ No, yo sólo soy...

_ Mira no me importa quien seas, ni como haces para llegar antes que yo a los sitios...

_ ¿Te gusta la nieve?_ me cortó.

_ ¿La nieve?_ dije atónita_ ¿a que viene eso?.

_ A que yo he provocado la tormenta, como ya te dije antes, soy Jack Frost y éste es mi trabajo, aparte de cuidar a los niños que creen en mi.

_ Vale_ suspiré_ ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?.

_ Explicarme como eres la única adolescente que puede verme.

De repente una mano se posó en mi hombro derecho.

_ Hola Charlie, ¿con quién hablas?_ dijo Simon

_ Ah, hola Simon, pues con él_ dije señalando a donde Jack estaba sentado.

Simon, me miró con una expreción extraña y me puso una mano en la frente.

_ ¿De verdad que no lo ves?_ dije apartando su mano de mi frente.

_ Te lo dije_ me contestó Jack con una sonrisa traviesa_ Eres la única adolescente que puedes verme.

_ ¿A quién debería ver?... ah ya lo entiendo estás de broma, ¿no?_ dijo Simon mientras empezaba a reírse_ de verdad que eres muy simpática, bueno Wen me espera en el cine y será mejor que no la haga esperar. Hasta la vista.

_ Hasta la vista Simon.

Me giré, pero Jack, ya se había ido.

"La mudanza me ha afectado demasiado"

Para cuando yo llegué a mi casa mi madre, ya se había levantado y se había puesto su uniforme de enfermera.

_ Mama, ¿ya te vas a trabajar?

_ Sí pero lo buena noticia es que tendré el domingo libre. He hecho tu cena favorita, nos vemos mañana_ me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba.

_ En fin, parece que estamos otra vez solos, pequeño Jack.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo 4, ¿que os ha parecido?, ¿os ha gustado? El nombre del título corresponde a la canción "Houses" del grupo Great Northern. Y ya saben dejen reviews please :)**

**Ahora que lo pienso, no sé si alguien escucha las canciones que dejo por título, si es así me gustaría que alguien me dijera que opinan de ello :)**


	5. Waiting for my chance to come

**Hola a todos espero que os esté gustando leer la historia tanto como a mi escribirla. Aquí os dejo el capítulo 5 :D**

**CAPÍTULO 5: WAITING FOR MY CHANCE TO COME**

_ Nunca entederé esta situación, ni aunque cumpla otros 300 años._ dijo un frustrado Jack.

Jack, que no entendía la situación que estaba viviendo, decidió hacer una pequeña pausa en su trabajo y viajar al Polo Norte. Allí, entre enormes montañas se alzaba un gran palacio oculto a los ojos de los mortales y que hacía la mismas veces de fábrica de jueguetes, casa de Norte y sala de reuniones de los guardianes.

_ Es extraño_ dijo un Norte pensativo_ Ni yo ni los otros guardianes nos ha pasado una cosa parecida antes.¿Has provado en preguntarle la razón?

_ Sí, pero es muy maleducada, no se puede hablar con ella.

_ Quizás se haga la dura porque en realidad, en el fondo se siente indefensa_ dijo Thooth mientras daba instrucciones a sus haditas.

_ Ayyy los adolescentes_ suspiró el Conejo de Pascua_ se creen que son lo suficientemente mayores como para dejar de creer en nosotros y comportarse como adultos.

_ No lo sé, pero el caso es que me ve, y no hay manera de intentar hablar con ella. Además lo más raro es que ella no cree en mi_suspiró Jack.

_ ¿Has provado en preguntarle a la luna?_ dijo Norte

_ Sí pero como siempre o está ocupada o se hace la sorda.

_ Mi consejo_ dijo Norte poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro_ es que no te separes de ella hasta que consigas descubrir el porque de esta situación. Conviértete en su sombra.

_ Pero si es una borde, viste como un chico y va siempre sola.

_ Seguro que no es tan mala, después de todo_ respondió Tooth.

_ Esta bien_ suspiró Jack_ la vigilaré, pero no crean que me convertiré en el guardián de una adolescente.

Llegó el sábado por la noche y al contrario que la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad me quedé en casa sola con mi gato.

_ Esto es frustrante, Jack.

Mi gato que estaba acostado en mi cama, abrió un ojo para después seguir durmiendo.

_ Se supone que tener 16 años es lo mejor del mundo_ continué con mi monólogo_ No sé, se supone que a esa edad, lo puedes hacer todo o nada y miráme a mi. Una chica de 16 años que se pasa todo los fines de semana en casa sin hacer nada.

_ Miiiaaauuu

_ Sí, ya lo sé. Soy yo la que he decidido ser una antisocial porque ando enfadada con el mundo. Pero es que la humanidad apesta, es demasiado cuadriculada y yo no estoy hecha para seguir ese ritmo de vida. Yo quiero sentirme _libre y buscar mi lugar en el mundo. _¿Tan difícil es hacer eso?_ me revolví el pelo con las dos manos_ La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad sueñan con encontrar un príncipe azul que las saquen a bailar, ser la reina del baile, graduarse en la universidad para después casarse y quedarse encerradas en un aburrido matrimonio. Yo no estoy hecha para ese tipo de vida. ¡Mírame!.Yo quiero ser libre, experimentar cosas, viajar y vivir mi vida como yo quiera y no seguir unas estúpidas reglas impuestas por la sociedad. No quiero ser lo que la gente espera de mi.

Después de dar por terminado mi monólogo, miré a mi gato gris que seguía sin moverse de donde estaba.

_ Eso, gato traidor, pasa de mi como el resto de los mortales, después no me pidas comida. Me voy al tejado un rato, a ver si me despejo la mente.

Frustrada cogí mi reproductor de música y me dirigí al tejado. Aquella noche la luna estaba oculta entre las nubes. Me tumbé y me puse a escuchar a los Sex Pistols, con la esperanza de que la voz rebelde de Johnny Rotten, calmara mis pensamientos.

_GOD SAVE THE QUEEN_

_THE FASCIST REGIME!..._

Comenzó la canción, y como si fuera una medicina contra mi mal estado de ánimo, me sentí mejor conmigo misma, tanto que me puse a saltar en el tejado y a imitar los movientos del guitarrista del grupo. Sólo que esta vez no tenía guitarra.

_...NO FUTURE NO FUTURE_

_NO FUTURE FOR YOU_

_NO FUTURE NO FUTURE_

_NO FUTURE FOR YOU_

_NO FUTURE NO FUTURE FOR YOU_

_ ¿Y para quién dices que no hay futuro?_ dijo una voz en tono burlón detrás mía.

Me giré y allí estaba el chico de pelo blanco, otra vez. Sólo que esta vez estaba en el tejado de mi casa.

_ ¿Qué haces aquÍ?.

_ Disfrutar del concierto_ dijo mientras me dedicaba unos aplausos.

_ ¿Cuándo has llegado?, ¿cómo has subido aquí? y lo más importante, como no me dejes en paz, llamaré a la policía._ Le amanecé poniéndome cada vez más roja.

_ Primero, llegué cuando empezaste a bailar. Segundo, he conseguido subir aquí porque digamos que puedo hacer cosas que tú no puedes. Y tercero, adelante llama la policía, a ver que les dice cuando no consigan verme.

_ Esta bien_ me rendí_ ¿qué quieres de mi?.

_ No lo sé, dimélo tú. Se supone que tú no puedes verme, pero lo haces y eso quiere decir que debo cumplir mi misión como guardián y ayudarte.

_ ¿Ayudarme? La ayuda es para los débiles, lo siento, guardián, no necesito tu ayuda.

_ ¿En serio? A mi me parece que si...

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

_ Lo siento, como podrás ver no soy la típica adolescente con el pelo largo y que viste ropa ajustada. Y como no soy la típica chica adolescente, tampoco tengo los típicos problemas de los típicos adolescentes.

_ ¿Pero ni siquieras tiene curiosidad por saber el porque puedes verme o a que me dedico?.

_ Veamos_ dije analizándole_ eres un extraño chico, que me persigue, que no para de espiarme y que me mete en problemas. Tienes un extraño bastón de madera, va descalzo en pleno invierno y que por alguna extraña razón sólo yo puedo verte. Creo que es suficiente. Gracias por desordenar mi ya desordenada vida.

_ ¿Siempre eres así?.

_ No, sólo soy así con los guardianes que puedo ver. Buenas noches.

Me di la vuelta, con tan mala suerte que me resbalé y casi caigo al suelo. Casi. Ya que el joven guardían me cogió de la mano, para después sin ningún esfuerzo subirme al tejado.

_ Puedes volar_ dije intentando no parecer sorprendia.

_ Ya te lo dije, hago cosas que los demás no pueden. Como provovar ventiscas, granizo, escarcha y todo lo que tenga que ver con el invierno... ah, y se me olvidaba, soy inmortal y tengo 316 años. Es parte de mi encanto.

_ Es decir, ¿eres una especie de Peter Pan con superpoderes?.

_ ¿El qué?

_ Nada_ respondí_ pero no creas que porque me hayas salvado y tengas superpoderes voy a ser más amable contigo.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco.

_ ¿Otra vez hablando sola, Charly?

Me asomé y vi a Simon, que me miraba divertido.

_ No, sólo hablo sola para desahogarme del estrés. A veces me funciona_ dije mientras veía como Jack estaba teniendo un ataque de risa a mi costa.

_ ¿Puedo subir?

_ Claro, Simon, mi tejado es un tejado libre.

_ ¿Qué tal la noche?

_ Bueno la he tenido mejores.

_ ¿Y eso?

_ Es Wen, que se ha enfadado conmigo por comprarle un vestido que le quedaba grande. Me ha acusado de llamarle gorda indirectamente.

_ Joder, perdona que te diga pero Wen es insoportable.

_ Mira quien habla_ dijo Jack, que no dejaba de escuchar nuestra conversación.

_ En realidad es buena persona, lo que pasa es que a veces le gusta quejarse.

_ Pero esas no son formas de decirte las cosas.

_ Ya pero...

Sonó el móvil de Simon

_ ¿Sí?_ contestó Simon_ Hola mi amor... no estoy enfadado... si vale... no hagas pucheros... sabes que te quiero...el lunes iremos juntos y lo descambiamos juntos... si... un beso mi amor. Te quiero.

_ Bueno creo que me voy a la cama_ dije mientras me incorporaba.

_ ¿Tan pronto? y yo que quería que me cantaras algo...

_ Si hubieras estado hace 25 minutos..._ dijo Jack

_ Lo siento Simon, no soy una radio. Además me ha entrado naúseas de repente al oir cierta conversación pastelosa.

_ Ahí has estado rápida_ dijo Jack riéndose.

_ Vale como quieras, pero me debes una canción.

Bajé hasta mi cuarto y me despedí de Simon, para a continuación quedarme dormida en mi cama.

**Hola de nuevo! ësta vez he elegido "Waiting for my chance to come" de Noah and the Whale porque a veces (o al menos en mi caso), estamos realmente perdidos y lo que queremos es que nos llegue una oportunidad que nos cambie la vida para sentirnos aceptados de alguna manera, como es el caso de la protagonista. Espero que os esté gustando el finc y si no pues podéis insultarme en un review XDDDD Hasta la próxima :D :D**

**Por cierto, ésto no tiene nada que ver pero me gustaría comentaros una cosa. Mi hermana leyó mi finc y me dijo que una historia tan poca romántica con una protagonista tan atípica no tendría muchos lectores. Ayer mi hermana vió mis reviews y mis seguidores y los comparó con otros. Y me dijo que porque no lo dejaba que no merecía la pena escribir para tan pocos lectores. Yo le respondí que entendía que no tuviera muchos seguidores porque mi historia no es la típica historia romantica y la protagonista no es de la que suelen gustar, pero que no pensaba en abandonarlo porque aunque mi historia tiene poco reviews y pocos followers, soy la persona más feliz del mundo porque eso quiere decir que al menos a alguien le gusta. Asi que quiero dar las gracias a mis pocas lectoras (creo que soy todas chicas) por leer y darme ánimos. De verdad, me hacéis la persona más feliz del mundo :D**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Hola a todos :D En éste capítulo he querido complicarle la vida (aun más) a la protagonista *pone cara de mala mientras se ríe diabólicamente*. Para eso he decidido utilizar el malo de la película (Pitch), porque en mi opinión es un villano con carisma (?) Espero hacerle justicia en mi finc.**

**CAPÍTULO 6: SWEET DREAMS**

Al principio todo comenzó con una inocente pesadilla producida por el inconsciente de un niño pequeño de 8 años, en una casa cualquiera, de una ciudad cualquiera.

_ ¡Mama!_ gritó el pequeño Brian.

La madre que estaba terminando de limpiar los platos de la cocina, subió rapidámente a la habitación de su hijo.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

_ Mama, es él, ha vuelto.

_ ¿Quién mi amor?

_ Boogeyman, ha entrado a mi cuarto y me quería llevar.

Su madre se acercó a su hijo para arroparle.

_ Son solo pesadillas. El boogeyman no es real.

_ Pero mamá, lo he visto, era complentamente negro con ojos dorados.

_ Tranquilo Brian, él no puede hacerte daño, ¿y sabes por qué?.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

_ Porque no es real. Y las cosas que no son reales no pueden hacerte daño.

_ Ah, ya comprendo_ respondió Brian con valentía._ Él no es como Santa Claus, ni el Hada de los Dientes, ni el Conejo de Pascua ni Sandman o Jack Frost, él es solo un mal producto de mi imaginación.  
_ Por supuesto, y ahora vuélvete a dormir que mañana hay que ir al colegio. Dulce sueños.

Tan pronto como la madre de Brian apagó la luz de la habitación el pequeño Brian se quedó dormido. De lo que no se percató la madre, fue, que una pequeña sombra procedente de debajo de la cama de Brian, se deslizó por la puerta un segundo antes de que la señora Warner la cerrara.

Esa sombra se deslizo rápidamente por toda la ciudad llegando a un bosque lejano. En ese bosque, la sombra se detuvo un momento hasta que localizó un viejo árbol retorcido. En unos de los recobecos del árbol, se deslizó la sombra. Viajó hasta las entrañas de la tierra, donde un castillo oscuro se alzaba entre las tinieblas, la pequeña sombra entró sin dudarlo. Allí, justo en el centro de un gran salón, estaba Picht, el gran señor de las pesadillas, sentado en su trono.

_ Hola pequeña, ¿qué me traes esta vez?.

El boogeyman levantó una esfera de cristal, donde la sombra fue absorvida. Ésta se iluminó momentáneamente.

_ ¡¿Con que sólo soy una pesadilla y no soy real?!_ rugió Pitch lanzado la bola de cristal al suelo.

Se levantó hecho una furia y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación pensando en la manera de poder vengarse. Como no se le ocurrió algo verdaderamente decente, se fue a lo más profundo de su castillo, donde tenía la biblioteca de las pesadillas.

Era una gran habitación llena de estantes repletos de libros sobre todas las pesadillas que había creado a lo largo de su existencia. Se puso a mirar uno por uno.

_ Aaawww la segunda guerra mundial_ dijo con nostalgia_ Que buenos tiempos... aún recuerdo lo fuerte que me hice gracias a las pesadillas de los niños judíos provocado por los nazis. Lástima que acabara la guerra.

Siguió rebuscando en su biblioteca de las pesadillas, pero no encontró nada decente. Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, se fijó en un gran libro con las tapas de color rojo oscuro.

_ ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?_ dijo cogiendo el libro.

"El libro de las profesías"

_ Que raro, no sabía que tenía ese libro.

Se lo llevó al gran salón y una vez allí se dispuso a leerlo con gran interés. El libro constaba de tres partes: pasado, presente y futuro. La parte del pasado correspondían a la explicación del nacimiento de los guardianes y el porque fueron elegidos. La segunda parte, el presente, explicaba la situación actual de las esperanzas y los sueños de los niños y como los guardianes mantenían vivas las ilusiones.

Pitcht, no pudo evitar poner cara de asco al leer esa parte. Estuvo a punto de tirar el libro a un lado cuando se percató de una profecía en concreto que venía en la tercera parte del libro.

"1.000 años de oscuridad"_ leyó.

_"Profecía número 55: Aquel mortal que tenga el corazón tan puro que sea capaz de salvar a un semenjante, pero que a la vez sea diferente a él, el mismo día en que el solsticio de invierno y la luna llena coincidan, será capaz de atraer la luz y la esperanza a todos los niños del mundo y ortogará a los Guardianes el poder para acabar con la oscuridad. Sin embargo, si ese mortal muere antes de cumplir su cometido, 1000 años de oscuridad caerá sobre la raza humana, y el poder de los Guardianes quedará reducido y volviendo a éstos a su forma original."_

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su sombrío rostro.

_ Asi que si consigo encontrar a ese mortal, podré atraer la ocuridad y acabar con los guardianes. ¿Pero que querrá decir con "_que sea capaz de salvar a un semenjante, pero que a la vez sea diferente"_?... No importa, acabaré con él antes de que se de cuenta. ¿Pero cuándo coincidirá la luna llena y el solsticio de invierno?.

Pitch miró un viejo reloj de arena en el que se indicaba las fases de la luna.

_ ¡Pero si será en el próximo solsticio de invierno!_ rugió_ ¡No hay tempo que perder!.

Se dirigió hacia una enorme sala con un gran caldero en medio con un líquido nauseabundo. Se pinchó su dedo índice para verter unas gotas en él. De repente el caldero adquirío un tono verdoso y de él salió una figura encapuchada.

_ ¡Encuentra a ese mortal!, ¡y más te vale que sea antes del solsticio de invierno!_ ordenó, para después mirar hacia la luna y decir_ Pronto mi reino de oscuridad llegará y tú ni tus guardianes podrán hacer nada.

**Woolaaa! ¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿he conseguido hacerle justicia al personaje? Por favor dejen reviews opinando :D. El nombre del título corresponde a la canción "Sweet Dreams" de Marilyn Manson, la escogí porque mientras escribía el capítulo no paraba de venirme a la cabeza esta canción (de hecho el nombre del niño, Brian, es el verdadero nombre de Manson). **

**Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Bye! Y no olviden los reviews.**


	7. Bad Reputation

**Wooolaaa! :D Aquí os dejo el capítulo 7 espero que os guste :D**

**CAPÍTULO 7: BAD REPUTATION**

Sonó el despertador. Lo apagué y me fui directa al baño.

_ Estás horrible, baby_ murmuré mientras miraba mis profundas ojeras negras.

La noche anterior no había dormido nada a consecuencia de mis pesadillas. Era la cuarta vez en una semana y el no poder dormir correctamente me estaba pasando factura. Miré por la ventana y el tiempo seguía igual de nublado. No se porque me molestaba en mirarlo porque desde que llegué aquí no había cambiado nada. Me dirigí a mi armario y me cambié de ropa. Opté por unos vaqueros negros y mi sudadera de los Sex Pistols, que como era habitual en mi ropa, me estaba dos tallas más grande.

_ Hola Jack.

Miré a mi gato que estaba acostado en su cama para gatos, y no pude evitar abrazarlo y hundir mi cara en su peludo cuerpo.

_ Ojalá fueras humano_ suspiré_ la humanidad cada vez me da más asco.

Dejé a mi gato en el suelo y me dirigí a la cocina donde encontré una nota de mi madre encima de la mesa.

_Hoy llegaré un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Te quiero._

"Pues nada otro día que me quedo sola"_ pensé

Desayuné unas tostadas con café caliente con la esperanza de que con eso, mi frío cuerpo entrara en calor. Una vez que terminé el desayuno y me despedí de mi gato, me fui a la parada del autubus. Era Lunes y hacía una semana que había empezado el instituto, pero para mí, parecía una eternidad.

_ Hola pequeña estrella del rock.

_ Hola Simon.

_ Te recuerdo que aún me debes una canción.

_ Lo sé, pero de momento tendrás que esperar, me da muchísima vergüenza cantar en público porque no tengo una voz lo suficientemente bonita.

Simon levantó una ceja.

_ Yo no diría eso, pero si no quieres cantarme un canción no lo hagas, pero te advierto que no pararé hasta que me la cantes.

_ Será una competición interesante, porque a mi a cabezota no me gana nadie.

_ Por cierto el jueves de la semana que viene es Halloween, ¿tienes algún plan?.

_ Bueno, tengo planeado una sesión de películas de Tim Burton y atiborrarme a palomitas.

_ Te lo preguntaba por si querías venir a una fiesta que daré en mi casa. Mis padres se van de viaje romántico y no volverán hasta el domingo, así que he decido montar una. ¿Irás?.

_ No lo sé... ¿estás seguro de que la Barbie de tu novia querrá verme allí?

_ ¿Wen? bueno... digamos que la fiesta es mía y puedo invitar a quien yo quiera.

_ Vaya, al final resultará que no eres un calzonazos y tienes pelotas.

_ ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?.

Estuve a punto de responderle cuando llegó la estúpida de su novia.

_ Simon, ¿qué te tengo dicho de hablar con la clase inferior del instituto?

_ Lo siento mucho amor mío.

_ Retiro lo de que no eres un calzonazos_ dije ponoiendo los dedos en la garganta para indicar exageradamente que estaba a punto de vomitar.

_ Cuando creo que no puedes ser más vulgar, vas y te superas_ respondió Wen después de darle un exagerado beso a su novio.

Yo me limité a enseñarle mi dedo medio.

El día transcurrió como trancurriría un típico Lunes. Sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, así que me dispuse ir a la cafetería para, como de costumbre, almorzar sola. Terminé mis macarrones y como aún me quedaba 10 minutos de descanso, decidí ir a la biblioteca para coger un libro que me hacía falta para mi trabajo de historia. Pero no di ni 5 pasos cuando alguien se puso en mi camino, impediéndome que avanzara.

_ Apártate de mi camino, Barbie.

_ Sé quien eres, Charlotte Hurley._ dijo Wen con malicia.

_ Felicidades, has conseguido memorizar mi nombre completo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer un trabajo de historia.

_ No tan rápido, novia cadaver. Resulta que la madre de Simon, mi suegra, es aparte una gran amiga de mi madre. Y ayer hablando con ella comentaron algo de tu pasado que es muy interesante.

Se subió a unas de la mesas y gritando dijo:

_ ¡Atención, por favor!, ¡os tengo que comunicar una información muy importante!.

Una vez que obtuvo la atención de toda la cafetería continuó.

_ ¿Os acordais de hace casi 11 años del famoso accidente que protagonizó una niña de 5 años?

Se escucharon murmullos por todo el comedor.

_ Pues resulta que tenemos el honor de compartir instuto con Charlotte Hurley, la protagonista.

_ Vale, tú ganas, ahora, por favor para.

_ ¿Qué pare? Pero si te estoy haciendo famosa e incluso he traido fotocopias del periódico en el que salías para que todo el mundo pueda apreciarte. Quien quiera una copia, que se lo pida a Cindy o a Sandy, ellas estarán encantadas de proporcionaros una.

_ ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_ dije a Wen con la mirada desafiante_ Si quieres verme llorar y suplicar clemencia, tendrás que hacerlo mejor.

_ Que valiente eres. Dime, la proxima vez que quieras llamar la atención ¿como lo harás?, ¿tirándote desde el tejado del instituto?.

_ Creo que he llegado justo a tiempo_ dijo una voz detrás mía.

Miré y vi a Jack que contemplaba a Wen una mirada traviesa.

_ No hagas nada_ murmuré.

_ Tarde_ dijo golpeando su cayado contra la mesa, haciendo que ésta se llenara de escarcha y que los tacones de Wen resbalara al entrar en contacto con el hielo.

_¡Aahhh!_ gritó Wen mientras caía sobre un plato lleno de macarrones, con la consecuencia de que su camisa blanca de marca quedara manchada por completo.

Todo el comedor comenzó a reírse de ella. Todos menos yo, que lancé una mirada furiosa a Jack.

_ No se como lo has hecho, pero te prometo que pagarás por esto, Hurley.

_ Adelante, te estaré esperando, Granger.

Justo en ese momento, la camapana que anunciaba la siguiente clase sonó, con la consecuencia de que oficialmente se acabó "el espectáculo". Esperé a que el comedor se quedara completamente vacío para poder hablar con el Guardián.

_ Te dije que no hicieras nada. No necesitaba tu ayuda, Guardián.

_ Sí, por supuesto, si no llega ser por mi intervención, no sé que hubiera sido de ti. Reconocelo, de un modo u otro necesitas mi ayuda.

_ ¿Qué que hubiera sido de mi?, perdona pero llevo solucionando mis problemas con gente como Wen toda mi vida, y nunca un guardián me ha ayudado.

_ Claro chica dura, y ahora mi dirás que tampoco estabas a punto de llorar. Que por cierto, ¿con qué te estaba amenazndo?.

_ Eso a ti no te importa, y que te quede claro una cosa yo nunca lloro. Llorar es de débiles.

Y sin decir nada más me fui a mi siguiente clase.

_ Definitivamente esta chica es superior a mis fuerzas_ suspiró Jack.

**Hola a todos! Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo 7, espero que os haya gustado . La canción que he escogido para el título es Bad Reputation de Joan Jett. Hasta la próxima :)**

**Y ya saben si me queréis insultar o decirme cualquier cosa mandad reviews :D**


	8. Get me away from here I'm dying

**Woolaaa! Pues aquí os dejo el capítulo. Espero que os guste y ya sabeís, si me quereís insultar podeís hacerlo dejando reviews ;).**

**CAPÍTULO 8: GET ME AWAY FROM HERE I'M DYING.**

Estaba tumbada en mi cama, preocupada pensando en lo que había ocurrido en el comedor. Ahora por culpa de la éstupida de Wen todos sabían que yo era la pequeña niña de 5 años que estuvo a punto de morirse ahogada en el lago. Me senté abrazada a mis piernas. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me aceptaba, que cansada, opté por enterrar mi sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi corazón, para después ponerle un candado con la esperanza de que no me afectara los comentarios que hicieran sobre mi. Era tan vulnerable... pero no podía permitir mostrar mis sentimentos. Por eso era tan antisocial porque no quería que nadie viera ese lado mío. E incluso me repetía a mi misma que llorar sólo servía para perder el tiempo. Y hasta hoy me había funcionado. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero el Guardián tuvo razón antes, estuve a punto de llorar en el comedor y si no hubiera sido por él, ahora Wen estaría celebrando su victoria.

_ Mantente fuerte, baby_ me dije a mi misma para no romper en lágrimas.

Suspiré y cogí mi única amiga y empecé a rasguear las cuerdas aleatoriamente. Y lo que empezó con un simple rasgueo, termino siendo una canción. Una canción que definía mi estado de ánimo. Me eché la capucha de mi sudadera por encima, cogí aire y empecé a cantar para levantarme el ánimo.

_Ooh! get me away from here Im dying_

_Play me a song to set me free_

_Nobody writes them like they used to_

_So it may as well be me_

_Here on my own now after hours_

_Here on my own now on a bus_

_Think of it this way_

_You could either be successful or be us_

_With our winning smiles, and us_

_With our catchy tunes and words_

_Now were photogenic_

_You know, we dont stand a chance..._

_ ¿Por qué casi siempre que te visito, te encuentro tocando la guitarra y cantando?_ me cortó una voz.

Levanté la mirada para ver al joven Guardían que estaba apoyado en mi ventana.

_ Nota mental: "mantener siempre la ventana cerrada con pestillo"_ le dije en forma de repuesta.

_ ¡Oh, venga!, ¿por qué no eres un poco más sociable?.

_ Porque la humanidad apesta, no sé como en 300 años de vida no te has dado cuenta._ le respondí sin levantar la vista de mi guitarra.

_ No seas tan pesimista. Si realmente he aprendido a lo largo de mis 300 años de vida, es que en la humanidad hay tanta buenas como malas personas. Y si en tu vida conoces a una persona y ésta te falla, pasa y conoces a otra.

_ Tú lo ves todo muy fácil. No sé como sería la sociedad hace 300 años, pero te puedo asegurar que las personas han cambiado. Ahora mismo si no perteces a un cierto grupo, enseguida te buscan "una etiqueta" que encaje con tu personalidad y si no encajas en ninguna, te excluyen. Además, la sociedad se basa en unas normas muy básicas y está demasiada cuadriculada, pero si tratas de romper las reglas y ser uno mismo enseguida te rechazan porque eres diferente. Creéme, es la historia de mi vida.

_ Ser diferente no es malo.

_ Exacto, ahora ve y explícaselo a mis compañeros de instituto. Y si consigues cambiar de ideales aunque sea solo a uno, te prometo que seré amable.

Ambos nos quedamos callados pero con la diferencia de que yo me puse a rasguear mi guitarra para poder ignorarlo. Permanecimos en esa situación durante 5 miniutos, hasta que finalmente Jack se cansó, se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba y me quitó a Joan.

_ Devuélmela, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?.

_ No, hasta que me escuches.

_ Esta bien, joven Guardián, tú ganas_ me rendí.

_ Bien, la situación es la siguiente. Sé que me presencia te incomoda, pero por un modo u otro que aún no conocemos tú me puedes ver. Y el jefe de todos los guardianes me ha aconsejado que me matenga cerca de ti porque está situación no es normal. Es más es la primera vez que pasa.

_ Genial, soy rara hasta incluso con los guardianes_ gruñí_ Por cierto, ¿quién es tu jefe, el Conejo de Pascua?

_ No, es Norte o como se le conoce popularmente, Santa Claus.

_ ¿Santa Claus?, joder, ¿hablas en serio?.

_ Sí y antes de que me lo preguntes, el Hada de los Diente, SandMan y el Conejo de Pascua también son reales_ dijo con tono de enfado.

_ Está bien..._ suspiré_ ¿y que me propones?.

_ Está claro que con tu atitud de chica dura-antisocial no podemos ser amigos, ¿pero qué te parece ser socios?.

_ ¿Socios?

_ Sí, por lo menos hasta que encuentre el motivo por el que me puedes ver.

_ Me parece bien Guardián_ dije ofreciéndole mi mano derecha._ Además no sabemos cuanto va durar esta situación y teniendo en cuenta que eres inmortal, prefiero llevarme bien contigo a tener que aguantar a un guardián de mal humor el resto de mis días.

Él me sonrió estrechándome su fría mano.

_Bien_ dijo Jack de mejor humor_ como no pudimos empezar con buen pie, te propongo que hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva.

_ Me parece bien. Hola me llamo Charlotte Hurley pero puedes llamarme Charly y si fueras tan amable de devolverme mi guitarra, te lo agradecería un montón. Un placer conocerle.

_ Hola yo me llamo Jack Frost, mi trabajo consiste en traer el invierno y cuidar de los niños, y el placer es mío señorita_ me respondó mientras me devolvía mi guitarra_ ¿ves cómo no es tan difícil?

_ Ya_ dije mientras volvía a rasguear mi guitarra.

**Hi! ¿Os has gustado el capítulo?, ¿os ha parecido una basura?, ¿me queréis insultar o partirme las piernas?, si queréis comunicarme alguna de las tes opciones enviadme reviews, please :D. Al final resulta que Charlotte no es tan dura y tiene sentimientos... ¿cómo evolucionará la cosa?, ¿encontrarán alguna neurona en la cabeza hueca de Wen?. Para ésto y mucho más tendréis que esperar al sieguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces, sed felices :D**

**Por cierto tanto la canción que canta Charlotte y el título del capítulo pertenece al grupo Belle and Sebastian y la canción es "Get me away from here I'm dying". **


	9. This is Halloween

**Wola, ¿qué tal? Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste :D**

**CAPÍTULO 9: This is Halloween**

Era jueves 31 de Octubre y las clases habían finalizado hasta el próximo Lunes. Llegué a casa y tras comprobar como de costumbre que mi madre no estaba, aproveché para subir al tejado y tocar a Joan, ya que el sol había salido por primera vez desde que llegué y quería aprovechar la situación. Pero una vez allí, me dio pereza, así que simplemnte opté por tumbarme para poder captar mejor el sol. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí la presencia del joven Guardián.

_ Hola Guardían_ le saludé sin levantarla vista.

_ Hola.

_ ¿Cómo es que ha salido el sol?, se supone que tu trabajo consiste en que no haya días tan estupendo como el de hoy.

_ Bueno, yo también merezco un descanso de vez en cuando.

_ Supongo_ mumuré.

Parecía increible, pero la relación entre Jack y yo había mejorado un montón desde que tuvimos la charla. Yo siempre procuraba dejar el pestillo de mi ventana abierto para cuando él quisiera entrar, que casi siempre era cuando él había terminado de hacer su trabajo o volvía del alguna reunión en el Polo Norte. A principio me resultaba incomoda su presencia pero poco a poco me acostumbré a él. A veces entraba en mi cuarto y me hacía preguntas del tipo: "¿te queda algún diente de leche?" o "¿has permanecido lo suficienteme despierta la noche de Noche Buena como para poder ver a Norte?" con la esperanza de encontrar el motivo de porque podía verlo, pero siempre la respuesta era negativa. Otra veces entraba y se limitaba a jugar con mi gato mientras yo afinaba la guitarra o practicaba algunas canciones.

Me dispuse a hacer otro intento de quedarme dormida cuando oí un grito.

_ ¡¿Cómo que no había caviar?!

_ Pero Wen, cielo, en la tienda dijeron que no era la época.

_ ¡¿Cómo que no era la época?!, ¿acaso no saben quien soy?.

_ La chica más estúpida y superficial que he visto en mis 300 años de vida_ dijo Jack.

_ Éso es inaceptable_ continuó Wen_ Al final voy a tener que ir yo misma a la tienda porque el idiota de mi novio no es capaz de ser un pedido en conciones. Simon, procura que todo esté en orden para cuando venga los invitados, volveré en una hora.

_ ¡Ey, Simon!, ¿problemas con tu novia?

_ Hola Charly_ dijo alzando la vista hasta donde yo estaba_ No es sólo que en la tienda no había caviar porque estaba fuera de temporada y Wen se ha enfadado, pero creo que se le pasará cuando vuelva.

_ ¿Caviar?, ¿dónde han quedado las pizzas, las hamburguesas, las patatas fritas y las demás comidas grasientas?

_ Tienes razón, pero Wen dice que si una fiesta tiene que ser exclusiva tiene que tener comida de alta calidad y nada de comida grasienta_ suspiró entristecido Simon_ Ojalá Wen pensara como tú. Por cierto, ¿vendrás a la fiesta?.

_ Hmmm no lo sé. Yo no encajo mucho allí, sois todo los populares del instituto y yo solo soy la nueva.

_ Como quieras, pero recuerda que si quieres venir eres bienvenida.

Regresé a mi cuarto para poder poner un poco de orden en mi habitual desordenado cuarto y limpiar el polvo. Una vez hecho cogí mi vieja colección de dvds de tim Burton para poder empezar con la maratón de películas que hacía cada año. Pero cuando me dispuse a entrar en el salón para empezar con la maratón, Jack me cortó el paso.

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas?

_ Pues ahora mismo iba a ver una maratón de películas y a atiborrarme de palomitas hasta coger una indigestión, ¿contento?.

_ Deberías ir a la fiesta.

_ Gracias pero eres un guardián no un consejero espiritual._ le respondí con brusquedad.

_ Te pasas el día quejándote de que si la sociedad ésto que si la sociedad aquello, ¿pero sabes una cosa? yo creo que la culpa es tuya porque no hace nada por integrarte. Sí, vale Wen no es la chica mas estúpida del mundo, pero todo el mundo no es como Wen, y pienso que si dieras una oportunidad a la sociedad e intentaras hacer amigos en vez de pasar todo el día con la guitarra, estarías de mejor humor y hasta serías más sociable. Todavía no sé el motivo por el que puedes verme pero de una cosa estoy seguro, no voy a parar hasta que te vea con amigos y sonriendo.

_ Y si me niego a ir a la fiesta, ¿qué harás?, ¿congelarme para toda la eternidad?.

_ No sería una mala idea_ dijo mientras me apuntaba con su cayado.

_ Esta bien, Guardián, tú ganas. Dame 10 minutos para que me ponga algo decente.

_ Bien, así me gusta.

"Estúpido Guardián, ¿por qué de entre todos los guardianes me tocó poder ver al más pesado?"_ pensé mientras me dirigía al cuarto. Cogí unos vaqueros limpios, mis converse rojas y mi vieja camiseta de los Rolling Stones. Me fui al baño me "peiné" de forma decente y me puse un poco de perfume. Cuando me vi lo suficientemente decente bajé al salón. Allí estaba Jack, sentado en el sofá mientras jugueteaba con mi gato.

_ Ya estoy lista, cuando quieras nos vamos.

Jack se levantó y me siguíó hasta la casa de Simon. Cuando llegué a la puerta, cogí aire y después de contar hasta 10 llamé a la puerta. Después de esperar durante casi 2 minutos, Simon me abrió la puerta.

_ ¡Hola Charly!, me alegro de que hayas venido, aunque sinceramente no te esperaba. ¿Qué te ha hecho replantearte el venir a mi fiesta?.

_ Bueno digamos que tengo una conciencia muy pesada_ dije mientras miraba con odio a Jack.

Entré en su casa y como era de esperar la mayoría de personas eran los llamados "populares". Simon había hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración, había puesto telaraña falsa por todo lados, en vez de tener encendidas las lámparas, había puesto candelabros con velas rojas para que diera iluminación, y en una de las esquinas del salón había montado un pequeño cementerio donde en las lápidas tenía grabado los nombres de los invitados y lo vasos eran pequeños cráneos de plásticos.

_ Te felicito Simon, la decoración es asombrosa.

_ Gracias, aunque mi novia me ha ayudado bastante. Por favor come algo.

Me dirigí hacia la gran mesa que había en el centro y tras ver la comida que basicamente era sushi, caviar y aperitivos en bajas calorías, decidí dejar la comida a un lado y beber una coca-cola. Tras observar a las personas que había, decidí hacer lo mejor que sabía: sentarme en un sitio apartado y pasar desapercedida. Así que busqué una silla vacía y me puse al lado de la mesa.

_ Muchas gracias, me has hecho venir a una fiesta en la que nadie se percata de mi presencia cuando podría estar viendo la maratón de películas de Tim Burton.

_ No seas así, seguro que gracias a venir aquí conoces a un montón de personas.

_ Ya te dije que la sociedad ha cambiado en los últimos 300 años y...

_ ¿Otra vez hablando sola?_ me cortó Simon_ Deja la conversación contigo misma para luego, quiero presentarte a gente.

Me levanté con Jack siguiéndome, y me dirigí hacia un grupo de chicos que eran compañeros del equipo de baloncesto de Simon.

_ Chicos_ comenzó Simon_ os quiero presentar a mi vecina, ella llegó hará casi un mes así que es nueva aquí. Se llama Charly y toca muy bien la guitarra.

_ No lo hago. Simon es un exagerado, encantada de conoceros_ dije tímidamente.

_ Hola yo soy Edward_ empezó un chico rubio de ojos azules_ Asi que eres nueva, ¿de qué parte del país vienes?

_ Vengo del sur.

_ ¿Del sur?_ dijo otro chico de ojos marrones_ Se supone que los del sur tienen un tono de piel muy moreno y no te ofendas pero tu eres muy pálida.

_ Bueno, supongo que por eso me echaron de mi antigua ciudad._ y tras hacer ese chiste todos rompieron en risa y yo me sentí más liberada de la presión.

_ Siempre es así de simpática_ dijo Simon.

Estuvimos hablando de mi antigua ciudad y de como me costaba hacerme con el frío clima del lugar, cuando de repente uno de los amigos de Simon que no paraba de mirarme fijamente me preguntó:

_ ¿Tu no eres la chica que hace 11 años...?

_ Sí soy yo_ le corté.

Por suerte para mi, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Simon fue a abrir para ver quien era, yo también me fui, pero en dirección hacia la mesa para coger otro vaso de coca-cola y comer un poco. Jack no se despegaba de mi, de vez en cuando también comía algo o se entretenía en cogelar parte del decorado.

_ ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ gritó una voz desde la puerta.

Me giré y vi una furiosa Wen señalándome con el dedo. Iba vestida con un conjuto ajustado de color rosa y negro que le hacía juego con sus altos tacones, el pelo rubio lo tenía prfectamente planchado y por si fuera poco iba tan bien maquillada que parecía una actriz de cine. Yo suspiré, preparándome para lo peor.

_ Hola Wen, ¿cómo te va todo?. yo también me alegro de verte._ dije con ironía

_ Ésto es inadmisible, me voy media hora a mi casa para poder cambiarme de zapatos y me la encuentro aquí, en mi fiesta.

_ No es tu casa, es la de Simon_ respondí_ y si no te gusta que esté ya me voy yo sola. De mejores sitios me han echado.

_ Eso es cierto Wen_ intervino Simon_ y Charly está aquí porque yo la he invitado.

_ Está bien o se queda ella o me voy yo. Pero te lo advierto como yo cruce la puerta lo nuestro se acabó.

_ Dame una señal y la congelo para la eternidad_ dijo Jack poniéndose enfrete de ella_ En serio ¿cómo puedes ser así de horrible? En mis más de 300 años de vida nunca he conocido a una perosnal tan superficial e hipócrita. Hasta Picth tiene mejores sentimientos que tú.

Hubera sido genial que Wen hubiera escuchado cada una de las palabras que Jack le estaba diciendo, pero evidentemente Jack era invisible para ella y por lo tanto ella no podía oirle. Simon me miró sin saber que decir o que hacer, así que finalmente opté por irme.

_ No importa Simon, me voy a mi casa.

Me fui a mi casa seguida por Jack. Una vez allí me puse mi pijama y me puse a mirar la tele. Como no encontré nada decente decidí ir a mi sitio favorito de mi casa así que cogí un abrigo y subí al tejado con cuidado de no resbalarme. Jack que no había dicho nada desde que llegamos se sentó a mi lado.

_ Lo siento _ dijo Jack tras un breve periodo de tiempo.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque si yo no te hubiese obligado a ir a la fiesta te hubiera ahorrado esa situación.

_ ¿Lo dices por lo de Wen? No importa sus palabras no me afectan. Hace tiempo que aprendí a no hacer caso de que la gente piense de ti. Por cierto, ¿de verdad la hubieses congelado para la eternidad?

_ Sí, si me hubieras dado una señal.

Yo no puede evitar sonreir a consecuencia de su repuesta. De repente Jack se me quedó mirando bastante raro.

_ ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué me miras de esa forma tan rara?, ¿me han salido cuernos?_ dije alarmada.

_ Nada de eso, es que es la primera vez desde que te conozco que te veo sonreir.

_ ¡Pero serás...!_ dije dándole un pequeño puñetazo en su hombro_ Gracias por venir conmigo a la fiesta.

**Hola people! Os doy las gracias por leer el capítulo. ¿Os está gustado la actitud de Charlotte hacia Jack? Al final resulta que tiene su coranzocito después de todo ;) Y ya sabeís, si queréis comentadme algo mandar reviews :)**

**Por cierto la canción que corresponde al título es la banda sonora de Nightmare before Christmas :)**


	10. Stupid Girls

**Hola personitas! :D Aquí os dejo el capítulo 10, espero que os guste mucho :) Y muchas gracias a todas esas personas que se atreven a leer este finc, mandarme reviews y darle a favorite o a follower. En serio me hacéis la persona más feliz del mundo y una sonrisa tonta aparece en mi cara cada vez que leo vuestros reviews *-***

**CAPÍTULO 10: STUPID GIRLS**

_ ¡Cada vez la soporto menos!_ dijo una enfadada Wen mientras se pintaba una uña de color rosa.

Era el día siguiente después de Halloween, y como cada viernes había quedado con sus dos mejores amigas, Sandy y Cindy para hacer la reunión oficial del grupo. La reunión consistía en la típica fiesta de pijamas, donde Wen y sus amigas se dedicaban a depilarse la una a la otra, comer comida en baja calorías y criticar a todo el instituto. Hoy el tema principal era Charlotte, que por una extraña razón ella era la única que se había atrevido a plantarle cara a Wen y lo más importante era la única que no se había sentido ofendida o humillada por Wen.

_ Pasa de ella, es una maleducada que no tiene gusto para la ropa. Nunca entenderé como puede llevar esa ropa. ¿Y te fijaste en el modelito que llevaba en la fiesta? Era horrible._ dijo Cindy.

_ Jamás_ continuó Wen_ Se la tengo jurada y hasta que no vea a esa estúpida humillada en las más profundas de las miserias, no pararé. Además se convertió en algo personal en el momento en que se atrevió a mantener una amistad con Simon.

_ Deberías vengarte porque ella no se merece ni mirarte a la cara_ dijo Sandy.

_ Tienes toda la razón, pero ¿cómo lo hago?.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Wen y sus amigas decidieron utilizar sus pocas neuronas para idear un plan en contra de Charlotte. Al principio se le ocurrieron ideas del tipo: "encerrarla en el baño del instituto para que pasase una noche a oscuras", o "entrar en su casa y destrozar toda su ropa". Pero todas esa ideas fueron rechazadas porque no eran consideradas las suficientemente buenas.

_ Me rodeo de incompetentes_ se rindió Wen_ Sandy demuestra que tienes neuronas en tu hueca cabeza y traéme mi chocolate caliente.

Sin decir nada Sandy se levantó y se dirigió a coger el chocolate, pero cuando se dipuso a llevárselo a la dueña, tropezó con la almohada con tan mala suerte que derramó el chocolate sobre el saco de dormir de Cindy.

_ ¡Sandy idiota!, te más cuidado has derramado todo el chocolate sobre mi saco, tendrás que pagarme la lavandería.

_ ¡No es justo Cindy!, si no dejases tu almohada por en medio, no...

_ ¡Callad las dos!_ gritó Wen_ Gracias a la torpeza de Sandy se me acaba de ocurrir el plan perfecto para humillar a la idiota.

Y efectivamente, de repente el accidente de Sandy con el chocolate había echo trabajar a las pocas neuronas de Wen. Como si fuera el discurso más importante de su vida, Wen se levantó de donde estaba y con aire de superioridad dijo:

_ Haremos que esté en medio de una multitud importante y una vez que ella se gane la antención del público le arrojaremos algo con olor a podrido por encima. Pero aún no sé que producto maloliente le podría echar ni como hacer para que esté reunida con todo el instituto.

_ Bueno, yo podría traer pescado podrido de la pescadería de mi padre_ sugirió Cindy.

_ Bien pensado Cindy, trae la cantidad suficiente como para cubrirla entera, ahora nos queda pensar en como poder hacer para que sea el centro de todas las miradas del instituto, ¿alguna idea Sandy?

_ Lo único que se me ocurre es el concurso de talento que celebra cada año el instituto. He odio que es muy buena con la guitarra, podríamos hacer que se apuntara, aunque no creo que ella quiera apuntarse.

_ Eso déjamelo a mi_ dijo Wen_ rellenaré un formulario por ella y lo enviaré a las bases del concurso. Además será una competición interasante porque como todo los años pienso presentarme, sólo que esta vez aparte de ganar el premio vere la humillación de la patética de Charlotte.

Era Lunes por la mañana y eso sólo significaba que el fin de semana había pasado y que tocaba volver a la rutina hasta el próximo Viernes. Me levanté e hice mi rutina diaria y me fui a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno. Estaba calentando la leche cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Extrañada fui a ver quien era.

_ ¿Quién es?.

_ Soy Simon, tu vecino, ¿puedo pasar?, quiero hablar contigo.

Abrí la puerta y le invité a entrar.

_ ¿Quieres tomar algo?.

_ Si me ofrecieras un café caliente te lo agradecería un montón. Jack Frost ha hecho de las suyas esta mañana.

_ Bien, pues tú dirás que quieres._ le dije a Simon mientras le servía el café recién hecho.

_ Verás... he venido aquí... porque quiero pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió en la fiesta de Halloween._empezó Simon timidamente.

_ Gracias, pero tú no tienes la culpa. La culpa fue de la idiota de tu novia, así que si alguien me tiene que pedir perdón es ella.

_ Lo sé, pero también sé que ella nunca reconocerá su culpa_ respondió cogiéndome de la mano.

Yo me quedé parada sin saber como reaccionar. Nadie antes me había cogido las manos de esa manera y menos aún un chico. Roja como un tomate, me liberé de sus manos con brusquedad porque su tacto me empezó a agobiar.

_ Vamos a llegar tarde al instituto_ dije tras una larga pausa_ y como se entere Wen que has desayunado conmigo te matará. Así que será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Una vez allí me dirigí a la primera clase de historia de la semana. Estaba siendo igual de aburrida que siempre y casi me estaba quedando dormida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. El director, un hombre bajito pero corpulento entró con aire orgulloso y tras evaluarnos a cada uno de nosotros, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

_ Bien, como sabeís todos, el concurso de talento será el próximo sábado y como sabréis la entrada es gratuina por si queréis dar ánimos. También os recuerdo que el que gane el primer premio, tendrá una sesión gratis de peluquría y maquillaje el día del baile y además como novedad, este año el ganador o ganadora tendrá una limusina a su disposición la noche del baile.

Se empezaron a levantar murmullos entre la dormida clase de historia. Todos parecían ilusionados por el Baile del Invierno. Todos menos yo, que como era normal en mi odiaba las fiestas de ese tipo, así que volví a meterme en mi mundo.

_ Y bien_ dijo el director_ para finalizar diré el nombre de los participantes alfabeticamente: Artiles Mary, Baker Edgar, Granger Wen...

Yo al contrario que mis compañeros no estaba prestando atención a los nombres hasta que sucedió algo con lo que no contaba.

_ Harrison George_ continuó el director_ Hurley Charlotte...

_ ¿Qué?_ dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento_ Debe de haber un error, yo no me he inscrito en ese concurso.

_ No hay ningún error, recibimos tu hoja de inscripción esta mañana_ respondió el director con tono de enfado.

_ Esta bien, ¿pero no hay alguna forma de que yo no participe?.

_ Lo siento, señorita las bases del concurso están cerradas y no admito cambios Tendrá que participar.

Me senté frustrada en mi asiento mientras que el director continuó con la lista de los alunmos que participarían en el concurso. La campana que indicaba el final de la clase sonó y yo salí de la clase hecha una furia, cuando oí unas risas detrás mía. Me volví y vi a Wen y aus amigas señalándome con el dedo mientras reían.

_ ¡Tú estúpida zorra sin neuronas!_ grité mientras me dirigia hacia ella_ Sé que ha sido tú la que me has apuntado al concurso.

_ ¿Cómo?, ¿no te ha gustado mi regalo?_dijo inocentemente_ pero si te he hecho un favor, ¿tú no eras la que quería estar rodeada de gente como en la fiesta de Halloween?.

_ Ésto no quedará así, pienso...

_ ¿El qué?, ¿ganar a Wen en el concurso?_ dijo Cindy.

_ Para que te entres, Wen ha ganando todos los concursos desde que entró al instituto_ siguió Sandy.

_ Es cierto_ continuó Wen_ pero espero que esa infomración no te impida participar.

Y tras reíse de nuevo se fue a su siguiente clase.

_ La odio a más no poder_ dije enfadada.

Había llegado a mi casa hecha una furia y como al entrar me encontré a Jack sentado en mi cama decidí descargar mi furia contra él.

_ ¿Pero por qué no quieres participar? _ dijo Jack

_ Porque yo no tengo ningún talento.

_ ¿Cómo que no?_ replicó Jack poniéndose delante mía_ ¿y lo que haces con la guitarra?

_ Lo que yo hago con la guitarra son simple rasgueos, además mi voz no es muy bonita. Será mejor que el sábado mienta y diga que tengo una enfermedad contagiosa y me esconda debajo de mis sábanas hasta después de navidad.

_ ¿Y tú eras la que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ti?. Deberías presentarte, ¿no eras tú la que se quería vengar de Wen?, pues ahí tienes la éntate al concurso y patéale el culo.

_ Pero...

_ Pero nada, eres muy buena con la guitarra y seguro que ganas el concurso.

_ No sé yo, ¿y si se me olvida la letra o toco mal un acorde?.

_ Tranquila lo haras muy bien. Además yo estaré allí para apoyarte_ me respondió poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

_ Esta bien, si insistes, participaré en ese estúpido concurso.

**Hola holita personitas! Quiero dar la gracias a mi hermana por propocionarme el nombre del capítulo que por cierto es "Stupid Girls" de Pink (a veces me cuesta encontrar un título apropiado que escrebir la historia xDDD)**

**Espero que os haya gustado y por favor dejad reviews! Un beso y sed felices! **


	11. Maps

**Hola pequeñas personitas!. Espero que os guste este capítulo y ante todo me gustaría pediros un favor: me gustaría que vieraís el videoclip de la canción de los yeah yeah yeahs "maps" para que entendaís mejor los sentimientos de la protagonista. Muchas gracias y espero que os guste!.**

**CAPÍTULO 11: MAPS**

_ ¿Cómo estoy?_ le pregunté a Jack nerviosa.

_ Estás genial _ me respondió Jack.

Era el día del concurso de talentos y estaba realmente nerviosa. Había pasado los últimos días ensayando como una loca y pensando en la ropa apropiada que debería ponerme. Finalmente opté por unos pantalones de cuero negro, una camiseta roja que para variar era de mi talla, mi chaqueta de cuero preferida y mis botas militares. Y además por una vez me había dignado a peinarme el pelo, haciendo que se me quedara de punta.

_ ¿Estás seguro? Ni siquiera sé si me acordaré de la canción. Además no podré utilizar mi guitarra porque por normas del concurso no puedo utilizar instrumentos propios para evitar manipulaciones y no sé si con la guitarra que me darán me irá bien.

_ Has estado ensayando toda la semana, seguro que ganas aunque te dieran la peor guitarra del mundo.

_ Pero yo nunca he actuado para tanto público. Es más creo que eres el primero en escucharme, y yo no tengo una voz bonita.

_ Tonterías, lo harás genial. Y además_ dijo poniendo una mano fría sobre mi hombro_ yo estaré allí para apoyarte.

_ ¿Me lo prometes? Estaré más segura si hay alguien conocido entre el público que me haya escuchado previamente.

_ Sí, palabra de guardián. Además te prometo que como no ganes congelaré todo el instituto. Ahora ve y pásatelo muy bien, hoy es tu noche.

Respiré hondo y tras mirarme por última ven en el espejo del cuarto de baño me fui al instituto, pero a diferencias de otras veces me fui andando para retrasar mi llegada y así con un poco de suerte poder ser descalificada del concurso. Pero para mi desgracia llegué justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar.

_ Por fin has llegado_ dijo el director_ el batería y el bajista han preparado la canción que tu pediste y tú utilizarás esta guitarra. Ah y saldrás en último lugar.

Observé la guitarra que me ofreció el director y me quedé sorprendida al ver que era de la marca Gibson. Concretamente una melody marker blanca con el golpeador en negro. Busqué con la mirada a los que serían mis acompañantes.

_ Muchas gracias por preparar la canción con tan poco tiempo, de verdad no sé que haría sin vosotros.

_ De nada_ dijo el bajista_ está bien que por una vez se toque algo de rock en este instituto.

_ Sí es verdad_ continó el batería_ estamos orgullosos de poder ayudarte.

_ Ni que te ayudase el mejor guitarrista del mundo conseguirías ganarme.

Me giré y vi a Wen con sus dos inseparable amigas. Ambas iban vestidas con la misma falda rosa y la misma camiseta ajustada blanca, que dejaba al descubierto su grandes escotes. La única diferencia era que Wen llevaba su melena rubia recogida en un moño alto mientras que las otras llevaban el pelo suelto.

_ Veremos a ver quien ríe el último barbie barata_ respondí con cara de asco.

_ ¿Qué me has llamado?

_ Lo que has oído.

_ La siguiente en concursar será la señorita Granger que nos trae la canción "Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga, por favor un aplauso para ella_ comunicó el director.

_ Tienes suerte de que sea mi turno, si no estarías muerta. Ahora sientáte y disfruta del espéctaculo porque dudo mucho que hayas visto algo igual en tu miserable vida.

Y tras decir ésto se marcho al escenario. Empezó a cantar y para mi sorpresa no lo hacía nada mal, es más incluso tenía una bonita voz. Pero no solo cantaba bien si no que también bailaba bastante bien. Era como si la mismísima Lady Gaga hubiera compuesto la canción para ella y para sus acompañantes. Una vez que hubo acabado el público estalló en gritos y aplausos.

_ Supera eso fracasada_ me dijo Wen mientras bajaba del escenario.

El hecho de haber conteplado el gran espéctaculo hizo que me planteara huir, de hecho estuve a punto si no hubiera sido porque me encontré a Simon.

_ ¡Ey Charly! tengo ganas de ver tu actuación

_ No creo que te guste.

_ ¿Y por qué no? Seguro que te metes al público en el bolsillo cuando cantes. Venga ánimo, que tú puedes pequeña estrella del rock.

_ Y la siguiente en actuar es la señorita Hurley con el tema "The Wild One" de Suzi Quatro_ dijo de repente el presentador_ así que démosle un fuerte aplauso.

_ ¿Ya tan pronto?_ dije con nerviosismo_ no estoy preparada.

_ Ánimo_ me dijo Simon.

Respiré hondo y me dirigí al escenario. Miré al público y vi que estaba lleno de gente. Un nudo se formó en mi estomago. Entonces lo ví, en primera fila estaba Jack dándome ánimos como me prometió. Eso hizo que me sintiera llena de ánimo, así que hice un gesto a mis acompañantes para que comenzaran la canción.

_ All my life I wanted to be somebody - and here I am!_ grité como si me fuera la vida en ello y comencé a rasguear mi guitarra y a cantar.

_I know what I've got, and there ain't nobody gonna take it away from me._

_So let me tell ya what I am!'_

_I'm a red-hot fox. I can take the knocks_

_I'm a hammer from hell. Honey, can't you tell?_

_I'm the wild one. Yes, I'm the wild one..._

Comencé a cantar y a tocar los primeros acordes sin importarme lo que la gente pensara de mi. Empecé a imaginar que estaba sola en mi cuarto y eso hizo que me sientiera más segura de mi misma.

_...I'm the wild one. Yes, I'm the wild one_

_I'm a touched-up freak on a winning streak_

_I'm gonna own this town. You can't hold me down_

_I'm the wild one. Yes, I'm the wild one._

Terminé la canción y me atreví a ver al público para observar sus reaccones. Al principio había un silencio, como si no supieran decidir si mi actuación había sido buena o mala. Pero de repente se oyó un aplauso, y luego otro, y otro más, hasta que todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir.

_ Genial señorita Hurley_ dijo el presentador_ has sido pura energía.

Bajé del escenario y busqué con la mirada a Jack. Cuando lo localicé le hice un gesto con la mano para que fuéramos a hablar a un lugar más intimo. Cuando me aseguré de que no había nadie empecé a hablar.

_ ¿Cómo he estado? Dime la verdad.

_ Has estado fantástica. Has brillado con luz propia.

_ ¿En serio?, yo creo que...

No terminé mi frase porque oí que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre, me giré y vi a Simon que venía hacia mi precipitadamente.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí sola?, bueno da igual, solo quería decirte que has estado genial. Y aunque me cueste decirlo has estado mejor que Wen y estoy seguro de que ganarás el primer premio.

_ No estoy segura de que gane, pero gracias.

_ ¿Atención alumnos!_ empezó a decir el presentador_ Ya tenemos los ganadores.

_ Por fin_ dijo Simon_ ¿no tienes ilusión por saber si has ganado o no?

_ La verdad es que no.

Simon puso los ojos en blanco y cogiéndome de la mano me condujo hacia donde estaban los demás participantes.

_ En terce lugar tenemos a _empezó a decir el presentador mientras abría un sobre azul_ la señorita Sara Starkey por su mágnifica demostración de gimnasia rítmica. Un fuerte aplauso para ella y espero que disfrute de su tarde de compras gratis en el centro comercial.

La ganadora subió al escenario e hizo unas reverencias mientras los demás le apludían.

_ Bien_ siguió el presentador mientras habría un sobre plateado_ en segundo lugar tenemos al caballero Hobden Tom por su magnífico dominio del violín, esperemos que se lo pase bien en el SPA. El segundo ganador subió y se colocó junto a la tercera ganadora mientras recibía el premio.

_ Y por último y no menos importate_ finalizó el presentador mientras cogía un sobre dorado_ tenemos a... ¡esperen un momento! me comunican mis compañeros que ha habido un empate, algo nunca visto hasta ahora.

Se empezó a escuchar mormullos de sorpresa por toda la sala.

_ En primer lugar como ganadora tenemos a la ya habitual ganadora la señorita Granger Wen y en segundo lugar tenemos a... la señorita Hurley Charlotte.

Todas las miradas se centraron en mi. Yo en ese momento me quedé paralizada sin saber que hacer, hasta que finalmente, Jack me dio un pequeño empujón para que me subiera al escenario junto con los demás ganadores. En primer lugar vi la cara de enfado de Wen y después vi la cara de asombro de los demás asistentes.

_ ¿Y bien?_ me preguntó el presentador_ ¿qué se siente al quedar en empate con la gran ganadora Wen Granger?

_ No sé que decir.

_ Entiendo, yo también estaría así en tu lugar. Como sabréis el pemio no se puede compartir así que hemos decidido que volváis actuar las dos por el primer premio y la que mejor lo haga ganará el premio.

_ Me parece bien_ dijo Wen.

_ Pero para hacer más interesante el reto_ continuó el presentador_ cada una le propondrá a su contricante un reto. Epezaremos por orden alfabético, así pues, señorita Granger será la primera en cantar una canción propuesta por la señorita Hurley.

_ ¿Y bien?_ dijo Wen mientras me miraba desafiante.

_ Mi reto es_ dije tras mucho pensarlo_ que cantes una canción de los 80's.

_ ¿Sólo eso?, me parece bien denme 5 minutos para hablar con los músicos.

Wen se dirigió a la parte de atrás del escenario no solo para dar indicaciones a los músicos, si no también a su séquito.

_ Cindy, ¿has traído eso de la pescadería de tu padre?.

_ Por supuesto_ dijo una soriente Cindy_ y además lo he puesto justo encima del escenario, como me pediste.

_ Bien, muchas gracias Cindy, por fin se va a enterar esa idiota de quien soy yo. Cuando termine su actuación te haré una señal y tú Sandy deberás cortar la cuerda, ¿entendiste?.

_ Sí.

Tras dar las últimas instrucciones a los músicos se dirigió al escenario, donde fue recibida con aplausos.

_ Gracias querido público_ comenzó_ la canción que he elegido es "Material Girl" de Madonna

La música empezó a sonar y ella empezó a cantar. Para mi sorpresa se sabía la canción a la perfección e incluso improvisó un baile que hizo que todo el público estallara en aplausos y en silbidos de admiración.

_ Bien, gracias a todos_ dijo Wen cuando finalizó la canción_ espero que os haya gustado la canción que he escogido. Y mi reto consistirá en que Charlotte cante una canión romántica y_ me miró con malicia_ no deberá utilizar la guitarra. ¿Qué dices, lo aceptas?.

Me quedé petrificada en el sitio sin saber que responder. El problema no era cantar una canción de amor si no era poder cantar sin guitarra. Mi voz no era lo mejor del mundo, es más, Wen tenía mejor voz que yo. Pero ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿debería rendirme? al fin y al cabo yo nunca quise participar y una retirada a tiempo es a veces una gran victoria.

_ Tú puedes con ello_ me susurró Jack al oído_ No necesitas una guitarra para demostrar lo que vales.

_ Está bien, acepto.

Una vez que hube preparado la canción con los músicos, me subí al escenario y busqué con la mirada a Jack, tomé aire y empecé a hablar.

_ Bien he decidido cantar la canción de los yeah yeah yeahs, "Maps"._ empecé nerviosamente mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta de cuero y agarraba el micro fuertemente con las dos manos.

Y tras finalizar los aplausos hice una señal a los músicos. El guitarrista empezó con el primer rasgueo, "bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás" pensé mientras respiraba hondo. Después vino los primeros golpes de batería, y conté hasta diez lentamente. Y empencé a cantar intentando dejar al descubierto mi lado más sencible.

_Pack up_

_I'm strayed_

_Enough_

_Oh say say say_

_Oh say say say_

_Oh say say say_

_Oh say say say_

_Oh say say say_

_Wait...They don't love you like I love you_

_Wait...They don't love you like I love you_

_Maps_

_Wait...They don't love you like I love you..._

Bien, terminé la primera estrofa y no pude de dejar de mirar a Jack mientras cantaba. De momento la cosa iba bien. Respiré hondo nuevamente mientras me preparaba para la segunda estrofa, mientras mi vista seguía fija en Jack, por una extraña razón su prencecia calmaba mis nervios.

_...Made off _

_Don't stray_

_My kind's your kind_

_I'll stay the same_

_Pack up_

_Don't stray _

_Oh say say say _

_Oh say say say..._

Y entonces por primera vez me atreví a mirar el público. Todo el mundo estaba escuchando con atención como si todavía no se creyeran que la chica más dura y borde del instituto estuviera cantando una canción de amor. Entonces mi nervios me fallaron y la mente se me quedó en blanco olvidando por completo la última estrofa de la canción. "Mierda" pense, "¿ahora como sigo?". Aprovechando el solo de guitarra, intenté pensar en como seguía la canción... pero no llegaba a recordarla. Entonces mi mirada se cruzó con la de Jack y él al notar mi expresión de horror en mis ojos me gritó:

_ ¡Ánimo, demuestra lo buena que eres!

Volví a cerrar los ojos... respiré profundamente... "¡Venga chica dura, demuestra que puedes con ellos!"_pensé. Y entonces ocurrió... después de relajarme mentalmente la última estrofa de la canción comenzó a fluir por mi mente.

..._Wait...they don't love you like I love you_

_Wait...they don't love you like I love you_

_Maps._

_Wait...they don't love you like I love you_

_Wait...they don't love you like I love you_

_Maps._

_Wait...they don't love you like I love you_

La canción terminó y yo seguía con la mirada baja sin atreverme a mirar hacia el público, que de repente estalló en aplausos y silbidos de admiración. Pero yo no me atrevía a reaccionar. Y como no miré hacia el público no me di cuenta del gesto que hizo Wen a Sandy que rápidamente se fue a la parte de atrás del escenario. Levanté la vista justo a tiempo de ver la cara de odio con la que me miraba Wen y de repente... algo con olor a podrido cayó encima de mi.

_ Parece que aquí hay algo que apesta_ empezó Wen mientras estallaba en carcajdas.

Carcajadas que las siguió otras, y después otras, así hasta que todo la sala estalló en carcajadas. Al comprender lo que me había ocurrido bajé rapidamente del escenario y muy orgullosa me dirigí hacia donde estaba Wen.

_ ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Cubrirme de pesacado podrido... no tienes originalidad, la próxima vez piensa en algo mejor si quieres humillarme.

_ ¿Cómo el que?, ¿tirarte a un lago congelado?... ah no, eso ya lo has hecho.

_ Eres despreciable.

Y después de decir eso me dirigí hacia la salida con la cabeza bien alta, aguantando la risa de los demás asistentes. Estaba cruzando la puerta cuando sentí la mano fría de Jack, me giré y sin darle tiempo a que me dijera nada le dije con todo el odio del mundo.

_ Toda la culpa es tuya, si no me hubieras animado a participar en éste estúpido concurso ésto no habría pasado. Olvídate de mi y vete a jugar con los muñecos de nieve, que como guardián eres un inútil.

**Woola! ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿os ha gustado?, creo que ha sido el mas largo. ¿Cómo evolucionará la amistad entre Jack y Charlotte? Todo ésto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo y por favor dejad reviews :D :D **

**P.D: la canción del título corresponde a la última canción que canta Charlotte.**


	12. Where is my mind?

**Hola personas! ¿Qué tal? Ante todo quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas aquellas que me mandaís reviews porque me hacéis muy feliz :D Y me gustaría comentar que éste capítulo fue la primera idea que se me formó en mi mente al empezar a escribir el finc, pero también ha sido el que más me ha costado escribir. Espero que os guste :)**

**(He decidido hacer una excepción y en vez de publicar éste capítulo dos días después que el 11 he decido publicarlo juntos, porque éste junto con el 11 son un mismo capítulo, no sé si me explico bien... Y bueno espero que os guste)**

**CAPÍTULO 12: WHERE IS MY MIND?**

Salí corriendo del instituto... sin importarme las risas... sin importarme la voz de Simon llamándome preocupado... sin importarme la expresión de preocupación y sorpresa del Guardián... sin preocuparme por nada. Lo único que quería era salir de ese horrible lugar y esconderme para el resto de mis días. Corrí por entre las calles vacías, mezclándome con las sombras... como si fuera un espíritu. No quería que nadie me viera en mi estado. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan tonta?, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes de las intenciones de Wen al apuntarme al concurso?. No importaba ya porque Wen había ganado y yo no aparecería más por el instituto.

Llegué a mi casa y por suerte mi madre no estaba. Cogí mi ropa sucia y la metí en la lavadora mientras me preparaba un baño caliente. Una vez que estuvo listo el baño me sumergí en el agua, con la esperanza de que se me quitara el olor a pescado podrido.

"Estúpida_ pensé_ eso me pasa por intentar encajar con gente que no son como yo"

Tenía ganas de llorar, de partir cualquier cosa... pero no podía, aún seguía en estado de shock. Me froté fuertemente para que el olor a pescado podrido se fuera y tras gastar un bote de jabón y de frotarme hasta hacerme casi sangre, salí de la bañera. Me sequé y me puse mi vieja sudadera negra y me tumbé en la cama sin saber que hacer. Intenté quedarme dormida pero no pude. Y tras varios intentos fallidos decidí salir al tejado para intentar animarme.

Cogí mi vieja guitarra y di gracias por no habérmela llevado al concurso y hice la única cosa que me atrevía hacer para no ponerme a llorar allí mismo. Respiré ondo y comencé a cantar en voz baja.

_With your feet on the air and your head on the ground_

_Try this trick and spin it, _

_Your head will collapse if there's nothing in it_

_And you'll ask yourself_

_Where is my mind? Where is my mind? Where is my mind? _

_Way out in the water, see it swimming..._

Empezó a caer una debil nevada y sentí una fría corriente de aire detrás mía.

_ Hola _ dije sin levantar la vista.

_ Hola, ¿me puedo sentar?.

Sin decir nada, me eché a un lado para que Jack se pudiera sentar, pero no dejé en ningún momento de mirar a un punto fijo hacia el suelo. Me daba vergúenza que me viera en ese estado tan lamentable.

_ En la última canción... has estado genial... ha sido muy mágica.

_ Gracias_ respondí en un susurro.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un periodo de tiempo sin saber que hacer o que decir. Finalmente me armé de valor y respirando hondo comencé a hablar.

_ Siento haberte dicho que eras un inútil y enfadarme contigo. No tienes la culpa.

_ No te preocupes _ respondió poniéndome una mano sobre mi hombro_ lo importante es saber como estas.

_ Estoy bien, soy una chica fuerte, ¿recuerdas?. El Lunes iré al instituto como si no hubiera pasado nada y aguantaré las burlas con la cabeza bien alta, como siempre he hecho. Yo nunca me he sentido aceptada por ningún grupo social, ¿pero sabes qué? volveré al instituto para demostrar que no necesito a nadie.

_ No te creo, miráme a la cara y dime que estás bien. Y esta vez sin mentiras.

Al ver que no dejaba de mirar fijamente el suelo, Jack me cogió por la barbilla, obligándome a mirarle directamente a sus grandes ojos azules.

_ Ahora dime como te sientes en estos momentos.

Al principio no dije nada pero después de centrar mi vista en sus ojos azules, no pude evitar que se me cayera una lágrima... y depués otra... hasta que abracé a Jack estallando en lágrimas. Su tacto era frío pero no me importaba porque por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo me sentía liberada. Jack al principio no supo como actuar ante mi reacción, pero finalmente me rodeó con sus brazos, ofreciéndome la seguridad que me hacía falta mientras yo no paraba de llorar.

_ Debes de odiarme... seguro que soy la peor persona que has conocido... soy una idiota... _ sollocé.

_ No lo eres, creéme.

_ Toda mi vida he intentado actuar como si no me importara lo que decían de mi, comportándome como una antisocial... pero tú... eres la primera persona que me ve llorar en mucho sé como lo has hecho pero poco a poco has roto la barrera que ocultaba mis sentimientos.

_ Tranquila, desahógate, a veces las personas fuertes son las que más ayudan necesitan.

_ Toda mi vida he intentado encajar de alguna forma, pero nunca he podido. Debo de ser la persona más odiosa del planeta. A veces pienso que soy un estorbo para los demás.

_ Nada de eso, eres un ser humano sociable, por mucho odio que alguien te tenga, nunca serás un estorbo.

_ ¿De verdad piensas eso?_ murmuré abrazando aún mas fuerte a Jack.

_ Soy un Guardián, yo nunca me equivoco. Además yo antes me sentía igual de solo que tú, porque ningún ser humano me veía porque nadie creía en mi y andaba vagando por el mundo sin saber cuál era mi función. Hasta que gracias a Thoot, que conservaba mis dientes de leche pude ver quien fui yo en mi otra vida y pude entender porque la Luna me eligió a mi.

Poco a poco me fui separando de Jack mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

_ ¿Estás mejor?.

_ Sí, siento haberte dado el espéctaculo.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su frío hombro y nos quedamos en silencio contemplando la luna sin saber muy bien que decirnos.

_ Sé de un sitio donde las estrellas se ven mejor, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?._ rompió el silencio Jack.

_ Vale, además creo que me vendrá bien el paseo para despejarme la cabeza. Dame 5 minutos para ponerme mis zapatos y coger las llaves de mi casa.

_ No será necesario, iremos volando.

_ ¿Volando?

_ No me digas que tienes miedo a volar._ rió el guardián_ no te preocupes, no te dejaré caer. ¿Confías en mi, verdad?

_ S-sí.

Me puse de pie y Jack me rodeó con sus gélidos brazos.

_ ¿Estás preparada?. ¡Viento necesito tu ayuda!.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada o me diera tiempo a reaccionar, nos elevamos por los aires. Era una experiencia bastante extraña porque era como si Jack formara parte del viento y no le costase llevarme volando por el frío cielo nocturno. Empezamos a elevarnos más y más y no pude evitar que se me formara un nudo en la garganta y ocultara mi rostro en su cuello.

_ Debería de abrir los ojos, te estás perdiendo unas increíbles vistas_ me susurró Jack al percatarse de que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré el paisaje que se extendía bajo mis pies. Era una sensación bastante extraña poder contemplar la ciudad desde esa altura, pero al mismo tiempo era también fascinante. Volamos durante 10 minutos hasta llegar a una colina situada a varios kilómetros fuera de la ciudad.

_ Ya hemos llegado_ dijo Jack ponéndome delicadamente en el suelo.

_ Ésto es... relmente precioso.

_ ¿Te gusta?

_ Sí, muchas gracias_ respondí sonriéndole._ es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mucho tiempo

Ambos nos tumbamos sobre la fría hierva, contemplando las brillantes estrellas del amplio cielo que se extendía sobre nosotros.

_ Oye... exáctamente no sé porque puedo verte pero prométeme una cosa... prométeme que nunca me abandonarás... pase lo que pase. Eres la primera persona que se ha atrevido a ser mi amigo sin importarle mi carácter y gracias a ti ya no me siento tan sola.

_ Te lo prometo.

**Hola de nuevo! ¿qué os aparecido el capítulo? ¿os ha gustado el lado sensible de la protagonista? Ante todo me gustaría aclarar que en ningún momento he tenido o tengo la intención de cambiar el carácter de Charlotte, es solo que quería demostrar que ella en el fondo es muy sensible y que a veces las personas fuertes también necesita un poco de ayuda :)**

**Y si queréis comentar algo mandad reviews please. Sed felices! :D**

**P.D: la canción que canta charlotte y corresponde al título es "where is my mind?" del grupo the pixies, aunque realmente cuando escribía la canción tenía en mi cabeza el cover en acústico de Noah and the whale XD Os dejo el link de la canción por si queréis escucharla en acústico watch?v=Eqns3tW8UzI**

**P.D.2: el siguiente lo publicaré en 3 días en vez de dos pero sólo porque hoy he publicado dos capítulos seguidos, después volveré a publicar cada 2 días si mi imaginación me lo permite XD**


	13. Snow

**Hola a todos mis lectores! Ya vamos por el capítulo 13... ufff jamás pensé que la historia de Charlotte diera para tanto, peor mientras me llegué reviews yo seguiré escribiendo :D**

**CAPÍTULO 13: SNOW**

Era Lunes, pero no un Lunes cualquiera, era el Lunes después del incidente ocurrido en el concurso de talentos... el Lunes después de aquella noche en la que me atreví a ser yo misma después de mucho tiempo... el Lunes después de que por fin me atreviera a llorar y sacar todo lo que tenía adentro... el Lunes en que tendría que demostrar que no me había afectado lo ocurrido... el Lunes que tendría que demostrar que yo era más fuerte que la idiota de Wen... Un Lunes normal al fin y al cabo y como tal, tenía que levantarme, vestirme, desayunar e ir al instituto.

_ ¡No quiero!_ grité mientraas ocultaba mi cabeza debajo de las sábanas.

Por mucho que intentaba autoconvecerme, aún no estaba preparada para afrontar la situación en el instituto... para afrontar el aluvión de insultos que me esperaba por parte de Wen y sus amigas. Saqué tímidamente la cabeza de entre las sábanas para ver la hora en mi despertador. Las 8 en punto.

_ ¡Las 8 en punto!_ grité_ ¡mierda me he quedado dormida!.

Me levanté rapidamente y me puse lo primero que encontré en mi armario. ¿Cómo podría haber pasado?, estaba segura de que puse la alarma antes de dormir... Bajé corriendo hacia la cocina despues de pasar por el baño para hacer un desayúno rápido. Con un poco de suerte podría llegar a la segunda clase, pero cuando llegué a la cocina me detuve al ver la expresión divertida que tenía mi madre mientras desayunaba tranquílamente.

_ Mama, ¿por qué no me has despertado?, ¿no has visto que llegaba tarde?

Mi madre tras mirar mi aspecto y analizarlo, rompió en risas.

_ ¿Qué?_ repondí levantando una ceja.

_ Tranquila, he sido yo la que apagué la alarma de tu despertador.

_ ¿Tú?, ¿te has vuelto loca?, ¿por qué lo has hecho?.

_ Porque hoy no hay clases según las noticias de la radio. Parece que anoche cayó una fuerte nevada por toda la ciudad que ha hecho que corten las carreteras y cierren los colegios e institutos.

_ Entonces... ¿he estado corriendo para nada?

_ Sí_rió mi madre_ apagué el despertador para que siguieras durmiendo hasta tarde pero al final te has levantado temprano. De todas maneras yo tengo que ir al trabajar, ya sabes los hospitales nunca descansan, así que no puedo hacerte compañía frente a la chimenea.

_ No te preocupes, por lo menos desayunamos juntas.

Desayunamos chocolate caliente mientras observábamos la fuerte nevada que caía. Finalmnte mi madre se fue a trabajar y yo me quedé sola. Fregué los platos sucios del desayuno y me dirigí a mi cuarto, pero no estaba vacío, pues en mi cama estaba sentado el joven guardián.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguné.

_ Yo también me alegro de verte.

_ Lo siento Jack, no quise ser tan borde, es que no te esperaba tan temprano.

_ Vaya, pues al final soy yo el sorprendido.

_ ¿Por?.

_ Porque es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre y no me dices "Guardián", jamás pensé que oiría mi nombre pronunciado por ti.

_ Bueno, si quieres te vuelvo a llamar Guardián o Padre del Invierno_ dije en broma.

_ No gracias, prefiero mi nombre, Padre del Invierno suena como a viejo aburrido.

_ Gracias por provocar la tomenta y cortar las carreteras. Sin no lo hubieses hecho ahora estaría en el instituto aguantando los insultos de Wen.

_ No tienes porque dármelas, es mi trabajo, no te creas tan importante. Por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

_ Hmmm... bueno tengo que limpiar mi cuarto, preparar la comida, estudiar, hacer los deberes y limpiar parte de la nieve acumulada que un tal Jack Frost dejó caer anoche.

_ Suena aburrido.

_ Lo sé pero tengo que comportarme como una niña buena y hacer todo eso.

_ ¿Tú una niña buena?, ¿no sabes que mentir está mal?

_ Serás..._ le respondí mientras le daba un puñetazo en el brazo.

_ ¡Auch!, era broma. Te lo decía por si querías hacer algo diferente. Como por ejemplo...visitar el Polo Norte.

_ ¿Visitar el Polo Norte?, ¿estás de broma?. Tardaríamos bastante en llegar.

_ No si utilizamos ésto.

Jack rebuscó algo dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera hasta sacar de ella una bola de cristal. O al menos eso parecía a simple vista, pues cuando me acerqué para verla mejor la bola emitió un brillo extraño. Entonces Jack con una sonrisa divertida pronunció "hacia el Polo Norte". La bola brilló con intensidad y al obsevar mejor, me percaté de que dentro de la bola se había creado un pequeño paisaje nevado.

_ ¿Qué dices, Charly?, ¿te gustaría ir?.

_ No sé yo... ¿y si alguno de tus compañeros se enfadan? No quiero causar problemas.

_ No te preocupes por eso.

Y tras decir eso, cogió la bola de cristal y la lanzó contra la pared de mi cuarto, creando un portal mágico que comunicaba con el Polo Norte.

_ ¿Lista?_ me susurró Jack al oído mientras me cogia por un brazo_ respira hondo, la primera vez suele producir naúseas.

_ ¿Nau...?

Pero no me dio tiempo a terminar de formular mi pregunta, pues Jack me lanzó a través del portal. Una espiral de colores se formó delante mía mientras poco a poco la vista se me nublaba y sentía que caía al vacío. "¿en qué líos me has metido?" intenté gritar pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta, porque ni siquiera me atreví a pronunciar las palabras. Cuando por fin pude sentir algo sólido bajo mi cuerpo, me ateví a abrir los ojos.

_ No ha sido tan malo después de todo, ¿no?._ me dijo Jack en tono divertido_ Bienvenida al Polo Norte.

Me incorporé trabajasomente y cuando por fin me encontré mejor, empencé a observar todo con detenimiento. Era una especie de fábrica de juguetes muy colorida y alegre donde los trabajadores parecía que trabajasen las 24 horas del día.

_ ¿Quién es tu acompañante?_ dijo una voz detrás mía.

Me gire y me quedé paralizada a ver a Santa Claus. No era como el típico hombre gordo y simpático de los cuentos, era más bien un hombre corpulento y con tatuajes por los brazos. Lo único que tenía en común con mi visión de Santa Claus era su barba blanca.

_ Norte, ella es Charlotte Hurley pero puedes llamarla Charly.

_ Charlotte Hurley... hmmm... has estado varias veces en la lista de los chicos malos por tu atitud rebelde pero en el fondo no eres tan mala. Un placer soy Santa Claus pero puedes llamarme Norte_ me dijo mientras extendía una gran mano hacia mi.

_ Es un placer_ repondí ofreciéndole mi mano pero sin quitarle la vista de encima. Aún me costaba asimilar su apariencia.

_ ¿Han llegado ya los otros?_ preguntó Jack con impaciencia.

_ Sí, te están esperando en la sala de reuniones.

Seguí a Jack a través de la fábrica sin dejar de fijarme en los detalles de ésta. Hasta que me fijé en los que estban haciendo los juguetes.

_ ¡Joder si son yetis! ¿dónde estan los típicos elfos que ayudan en la fábrica?.

_ Los elfos no fabrican los juguetes pero hacemos que se lo crean y sí, son yetis_ dijo Jack sn darle mucha importancia _ ya hemos llegado.

Entré en u na gran sala donde había una gran mesa en medio con muchas sillas, a un lado había una gran globo terráqueo donde había miles de bombillitas encendidas y que estaba justo a lado de una gran ventana donde se podía apreciar una gran luna llena.

_ ¡Ey Frostbite!, ¿es esa la adolescente que te da tanto problemas?

Me oculté detrás de Jack al ver quien hacía dicho eso. Se suponía que era el Conejo de Pascua, pero no era el típico conojito mono con una pequeña cesta llena de huevos como yo me lo había imaginado durante toda mi vida. Era un conejoo de casi dos metros de altura y con expresión seria.

_ ¡ Hola colita de algodón!, sí es ella y parece que le has causado un fuerte impacto_ rió Jack al ver mi expresión de terror y sopresa al mismo tiempo_ no te asustes es sólo un conejo que pinta huevos.

_ Un placer, soy Charlotte pero puedes llamarme Charly_ dije ofreciéndole mi mano mientras intenté parecer menos asustada.

_ Yo Bunnymund y no te dejes engañar por mi aspeto, no soy tan malo_ respondió riéndose.

_ Por supuesto que no lo es, solo hay que mirarle sus tiernas orejitas_ dijo Jack mientras acariciaba las orejas de bunnymund mientras éste se retorcía y se reía

_ ¡Te tengo dicho que no hagas eso!_ respondió Bunnymund

_ Acaba de llegar la nueva invitada y ya os estáis peleando, ¿no os da vergüenza? Hola yo soy Tooth o el hada de los dientes_ me dijo una elegante mujer que tenía aspecto de colibrí y tenía un precioso traje hecho de plumas de colores.

_ Charly_ dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

Me giré al notar que alguien tiraba de mi sudadera y vi a un peueño hombre dorado que hacía símbolos de arena sombre su cabeza.

_ Y él es Sadman el creador de sueños_ dijo Jack.

_ Es un placer_ respondí mientras le daba la mano.

Norte me pedió que tomara asiento en una des las sillas que estaba junto a la mesa. Me senté y una vez sentada me ofreció galletas y lechocolate caliente.

_ Y bien _comenzó Norte_ ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué puedes vernos?

_ Bueno_ respondí mientras mordisqueaba una galleta_ sinceramente no tengo ni idea. Llegué a mi nueva ciudad hace un mes y desde que llegué inexplicablemnte pude ver a Jack.

_ Pues no eres tan mala chica después de todo_ dijo de repente Bunnymund.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ pregunté mientras tomaba otro trago de chocolate.

_ Bueno pues que Jack..._ hizo una pausa mientras obsevó la expresión nerviosa de Jack para después continuar_ dijo que eras una chica muy maleducada, que te vestía como un chico y que era imposible tratar contigo.

_ ¿En serio?, ¡ pero serás...!_ grité mientras le lanzaba una galleta a Jack, que le dió justo en la cara. Todos se riéron.

_ Debo de reconocer que tiene carácter_ comentó Tooth.

_ Si yo te contara_ respondió Jack mientras se frotaba su cara dolorida._ Cambiando de tema, ¿se sabe algo de Pitch?. Desde que lo derrotamos hace casi un año no ha dado señales de vida y sinceramente creo que trama algo.

_ ¿Pitch es otro Guardián?_ pregunté con curiosidad.

_ No exactamente, él es que se le conoce popularmente como Boogeyman_ comentó Norte.

_ Pero yo pensaba que mo era real.

_ Creéme Charly, es tan real como uno de nosotros_siguió Tooth_ pero con la diferencia que el se alimenta de las pesadillas de los niños. hace un año pudimos derrotarlo pero pensamos que podría volver en cualquier momento.

_ No te preocupes, Jack seguro que daremos con él antes de que trame algo_ dijo Norte mientras se incorporaba_ Charly, ¿te apetece ver la fábrica?

Me guiaron por toda la fábrica donde pude ver los diferentes apartamentos, como por ejemplo el apartamento donde se montaban las piezas o donde los juegutes eran claseficado según la edad de los niños. Estuvimos caminando durante dos horas hasta que finalmente se terminó la visita.

_ Y bien, ¿qué ta ha parecido? _ me preguntó Jack_ Aburrido, ¿verdad?.

_ Nada de eso, lo he econtrado fascinate, pero ahora me ecuentro un poco cansada y me gustaría volver a mi casa si es posible.

Después de despedirme de cada uno de ellos y de darle las gracias a Norte por su visita, Jack cogió otra bola de crista y susurró "casa de Charly" mientras la lanzaba contra la pared, creando otro portal mágico hacia mi casa.

_ Esta vez tendrás que volver sola, Charly, yo me tengo que quedar para terminar de solucionar unos asustos.

_ No te preocupes Jack, nos vemos en otra ocasión_ dije mientras cruzaba el portal.

_ Vigílala de cerca_ dijo Norte una vez que me hube ido_ aún me sigue pareciendo raro el hecho de que pueda vernos y puede que Pitch la esté utilizando de alguna forma.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que ps haya gustado :D He utilizado el mote de Jack en inglés (frostbite) porque realmente no me acuerdo si en la versión española tenía uno. Y por favor no olvidéis los reviews :D **

**Por cierto la canción del título corresponde a la canción Snow" de Red Hot Chili Pepppers Un beso y sed felices :D**


	14. Dark Shadows

**Hola a todos mis lectores. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, jamás pensé que Charlotte pudiera tener muchos fans, sobre todo porque no es la típica chica de fanfic XDDDDD**

**CAPÍTULO 14: DARK SHADOWS**

_ ¡Joder con las naúseas!.

Acababa de llegar de mi pequeño viaje al Polo Norte, y como consecuencia me sentía mareada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada todavía a viajar por portales mágicos. Me apoyé en la puerta trasera de mi casa para intentar recuperarme, cuando oí un ruído que provenía de la parte delantera de mi jardín. Cogí mi viejo bate de beisbol y me acerqué sigilosamente hacia la parte delantera de mi casa. Conté hasta 3 y salí corriendo con el bate en la mano.

_ ¡Tú, maldito ladrón, como se te ocurra entrar en mi casa, estás muerto!_ grité mientras levantaba el bate.

_ Tranquila Charly, que soy yo.

_ ¿Simon?, ¿pero qué haces escondido entre las sombras?_ pregunté mientras soltaba el bate.

_ Pues verás, como no te he visto desde la actuación y hoy no hemos tenido clases, estaba preocupado por lo que te pasó.

_ No te preocupes, estoy bien. Siento que no me hayas encontrado llorando, pero soy una chica fuerte y no me dejo afectar por las estúpidas bromas de tu novia.

_ Lo siento mucho_ dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

_ ¿Pero qué coño crees que está haciendo?_ dije mientras me apartaba con brusquedad_ ¿crees que soy idiota?, ¿crees que no sé que tú tuvieste algo que ver con el accidente en el concurso?. Si crees que con venir aquí, poner tu mirada seductora y abrazarme es suficiente, te equivocas de chica.

_ Te prometo que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que te hizo Wen.

_ ¿De verdad?

_ Te lo prometo, de hecho tuve una fuerte discusión con ella, porque no me pareció correcto lo que te hizo.

_ Ah, pues en eso caso siento ser la causante de la discusión.

_ No te preocupes, de vez en cuando se merece que le digan la verdad.

_ Bueno, la culpa fue mía, no debí presentarme al concurso. Además no lo hice nada bien y en la última canción casi se me olvida la letra.

_ Pues deberías saber que eres la primera persona que gana a Wen en el concurso de talentos.

_ ¿Hablas en serio?

_ Sí, es que como te fuíste tan rápido no pudiste enterarte del resultado.

_ Pues vaya mierda._ gruñí

_ ¿Qué pasa? cualquiera chica estaría contenta de ganar el concurso.

_ Yo no soy cualquier chica, sí he ganado el concurso, eso quiere decir que he ganado el premio del Salón de Belleza y el viaje en limusina, con la consecuencia que tendré que asistir al Baile del Invierno por fuerza y yo odio los bailes de instituto. Y lo que es peor, tendré que llevar un estúpido vestido y... ¡tacones!, joder con lo que me cuesta poder andar con esos zapatos.

_ Eres increíblemente rara. Cualquier chica estaría saltando de alegría.

_ Dime algo que no sepa, por cierto ¿quieres entrar y tomar algo caliente?.

Entramos y le serví un chocolante caliente y nos pusimos a hablar sobre el instituto y el próximo Baile del Invierno. Estuvimos así durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente Simon me preguntó:

_ ¿Cuándo me cantarás esa canción que me debes?

_ Que te la cante Wen, ella lo hace mil veces mejor que yo. Además yo ya lo hice en el concurso de talentos y ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa, tú madre te estará echando de menos.

_ Me lo debes, te defendí y me pelee con mi novia por ti_ me insistió mientras me cogía una mano y me miraba de una forma seductora que haría que cualquier chica se derritiera. Cualquier chica menos yo.

_ Está bien pero deja de sobarme la mano. Y que sepas que tus trucos de chico guapo no funciona conmigo y que solo te voy a cantar para que me dejes tranquila y te vayas a molestar a la idiota de tu novia.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para coger mi vieja guitarra, pero cuando iba por el primer escalón me detuve al oir golpes contantes en la puerta principal. "¿Y ahora quién sera?" pensé de mala gana mientras volvía sobre mis pasos y me dirigía hacia la puerta principal. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la persona que menos pensé en encontrarme.

_ ¿Wen? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Si esperabas encontrarme llorando te equivocas de chica, soy mucho más fuerte que tú y tus estúpidas bromas de niña inmadura...Además si tuvieras un mínimo de inteligencia, sabrías que es una falta de respeto presentarte en mi casa después de lo que me hiciste.

_ Calla y dime donde está Simon.

_ ¿Tu perrito faldero? está en la cocina. ¡Eh Simon, aquí está tu dueña con el collar y dice que ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu caseta!

_ Wen, ¿pero qué haces aquí...?

_ Me lo dijo tu madre, pero la pregunta no es que hago yo aquí si no, que haces tú aquí.

_ Te lo puedo explicar..._ dijo Simon.

_ Más te vale_ dijo Wen cojiéndo la mano a Simon y arrastrándolo hacia la calle_ Como no tengas una buena explicación te vas a enterar de quien soy yo y en cuanto a ti_ me miró con malicia_ nos veremos mañana chica-pescado.

_ Adiós perdedora.

Y tras decir eso se fue arrastrando por una mano a Simon. "No sé quien de los dos es mas idiota, si Wen por atuar así o Simon por dejarse controlar por Wen"_ pensé mientras volvía a la cocina para prepararme la cena.

**000**

Justo cuando la puerta de la casa de Charlotte se cerró, una figura encaupchada surgió de entre las sombras._ "Ya te tengo" _dijo con un susurro apenas audible. La sombra se elevó por los aires y voló a gran velocidad hacia su destino sin pararse en ningún momento, mezclándose con las sombras de la noche. Solo se detuvo cuando estuvo delante de un ser aún más oscuro que él.

__ La he encontrado mi lord_

_ Muy bien hecho, y ahora dime quien será el humano afortunado que deberá morir para que mi mundo de terror vuelva.

La figura encapucha se introdujo en una gran esfera negra que tenía Pitch en su mano. En el momento en que entró, la bola de cristal se iluminó en un tono verdoso y salió el reflejo de una chica rubia que le gritaba a un chico.

_ ¿Con que ella es la elegida? No hay tiempo que perder, planificaré la peor de las muertes y nadie podrá salvarla.

Pitch se levantó orgulloso con lo que había descubierto. No había tiempo que perder así que se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a la sala donde creaba las pesadillas. Pero fueron esas prisas lo que le impidió observar como la bola de cristal brillaba aún más fuerte cuando la imagen de una segunda chica se vió reflejada. La imagen de la aútentica elegida. La imagen de Charlotte.

**Hola a todos! ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado y si no pues mandadme reviews igualmente :D**

**Esta vez he elegido el título de la película de Tim Burton como nombre de capítulo porque no se me ocurría que canción podría encajar. Un beso y sed felices :D**


	15. You are my best friend

**Hola a todos :D ¿Qué tal estáis mis queridos lectores? Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo :D Y antes que nada os quiero agradecer vuestros reviews, en serio sin ellos yo no haría esta historia posible :D**

**CAPÍTULO 15: YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND**

Grité. Había tenido otra vez esa estúpida pesadilla pero esta vez había sido diferente. Estaba yo con mi actual edad en el mismo parque donde comenzó todo. De repente divisé a lo lejos a unas niñas pequeñas. Me acerqué al observar que una de las niñas era yo de pequeña. Cuando pude verme mejor, me quedé sorpendida por mi aspecto a los 5 años, ¿ de verdad había tenido el pelo tan largo?, ¿y por qué tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en mi cara? Maldita infancia, que cursi y despreocupada era de pequeña.

"Vamos a jugar cerca del lago" dijo una de las niñas mientras corría hacia allí. ¡No! grité mientras me ponía en medio de mi yo niña, pero no sirvió de mucho pues mi yo de 5 años me atreveso el cuerpo con facilidad. Todo se volvió oscuro y la siguiente imagen que apareció fue yo en el centro del lago. De repente el hielo del lago se desquebrajó y mi yo niña cayó al agua. No lo dudé y me lancé a salvarla... pero no pude avanzar de donde estaba. Una arena negra me cubría las piernas impidiéndome el paso. Intenté liberarme pero era imposible mientras tanto, mi yo niña gritaba mientras se hundía en el agua.

Miré el reloj. Las 6 y 20 de la mañana. Me levanté y decidí tomar una ducha antes del ir al instituto. Finalmente y tras mucho pensarlo decidí que lo mejor que podría hacer era ir al instituto y enfretarme a Wen cara a cara. Al fin y al cabo no podría estar siempre escondida bajo las sábanas fingiendo una enfermedad que no tenía o encerrada en casa gracias a las tormentas de Jack.

Me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo. Cuando mi cuerpo se calentó lo suficiente salí de la ducha y me puse mi ropa limpia. Me sequé mi corto pelo y volví a mi habitación para recoger mi maleta. Pero no estaba vacía.

_ Hola colega.

_ ¡Aaahh!_ grité al ver al Conejo de Pascua._ ¡Joder!, ¿qué coño haces aquí?.

_ Tus modales dejan mucho que desear.

_ Perdona, no todo los días me encuentro un conejo de casi dos metros de altura en mi habitación_ dije en tono hirónico._ ¿Querías algo de mi?

_ Hoy hace un año que Jack se convirtió en guardián y habíamos pensado en hacerle una pequeña fiesta. Y hemos pensado en que nos gustaría que nos ayudara.

_ ¿En serio? Pues no sé como hacerlo sinceramente, nunca se me ha dado bien los cumpleaños y os advierto de que no contéis conmigo para hacer la tarta. Soy muy mala cocinera, es más la última vez que intenté hacer una tarta para el cumpleaños de mi madre, provoqué un incendio en la cocina.

_ No nada de eso, tu misión consistirá en mantenerlo distríado hasta que nosotros terminemos de preparar la fiesta y te avisemos.

_ ¿Distraerle yo? _ pregunté confusa mientras levantaba un ceja_ Lo siento pero no sirvo para eso y además no tengo ni idea de como hacer para que se distraiga.

_ Tienes la misma edad que él, no te costará mucho.

_ Pero...

_ Pero nada, seguro que lo haces muy bien_ me cortó mientras golpeaba el suelo con la pata y produciendo un agujero en el suelo de mi cuarto_ Yo me tengo que ir para seguir organizando la fiesta, nos vemos_ y sin que me diera tiempo a replicar, desapareció por el agujero.

_ Mierda, ¿y ahora como lo distraigo?.

**000**

Llegué al instituo con la cabeza bien alta esperando a que me cayera el aluvión de insultos, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi al resto de alumnos mirarme sorprendidos mientras me señalaban con el dedo y susurraban cosas como: "Es ella la que ganó a Wen", "es la chica a la que la cubrieron de pescado", "es increiblemente valiente a mi me hacen eso y no salgo de casa".

_ Hola gran estrella del rock, ¿has visto el periódico del instituto de hoy? Sales en portada.

_ Hola Simon, no, no lo he visto.

_ Menos mal que te he reservado una copia.

Miré la portada del periódico y me sorprendí al ver la fotografía. La imagen estaba devidida en dos partes, en una salía Wen en el escenario y en la otra salía yo cubierta de pescado con expresión de horror, pero lo que más me sorprendió fu el título del encabezado: _Chica cubierta de pesacado se alza como la gran triunfadora de la noche. _ Alcé una ceja sorprendida.

_ ¿Y bien?_ dijo Simon impacientemente.

_ Pues que nunca me han gustado éste tipo de noticias, pero sinceramente me esperaba alguna reacción distinta por parte del alumnado.

_ El director ha prohibido cualquier tipo de comentario ofensivo hacia ti, amenazando con la expulsión del baile. Pero aún así la gente le importa más el hecho de que hayas ganado a Wen que el accidente con el pescado. Por cierto ¿has decidido si vas a aceptar el premio?.

**_ **Sigo pensando que el Baile del Invierno es una estúpidez pero iré y aceptaré el premio por el simple hecho de fastidiar a Wen. Y por cierto ¿qué día es el baile?.

_ El 21 de Diciembre, en el solsticio de invierno. Es como una tradición que hacemos para dar la bienvenida al espíritu del invierno.

**000**

Me había pasado todo el camino de vuelta a casa con la esperanza de que se me ocurriera la manera de distraer a Jack, pero no se me ocurrió nada. ¿Cómo se supone que se distrae al espíritu de la diversión?. Llegué a mi casa y subí a mi cuarto con la esperanza de encontrármelo sentado en mi cama, pero no estaba. "Mierda, espero que no esté en el Polo Norte. Por una vez que quiero que esté aquí y no está".

Me asomé por la ventana con la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio de que estuviera cerca, pero nada. "Bueno, Jack es un espíritu a lo mejor si lo invoco aparece" y tras subir al tejado y de asegurar de que nadie me miraba empecé a gritar.

_ ¡Oh Jack Frost, gran Espíritu del Invierno, yo te invoco!. ¡Manifiéstate!.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me giré y vi a Jack que estaba apoyado en su cayado y me miraba con una expresión entre confusa y divertida, enseguida me puse roja como un tomate.

_ Esto... yo...

_ Ves demasiada televisión. Soy un espíritu pero con que me hubieses llamado por mi nombre hubiera bastado. No entiendo lo que estabas haciendo pero me hace mucha gracia, así que continúa.

_ ¿He hecho el rídiculo, verdad? Que vergüenza.

_ Yo lo he encotrado divertido. Pero en fin ¿querías algo?, tengo que ir al Polo Norte para solucionar unos asusntos...

_ ¡No debes de ir allí!

_ ¿Por qué no?_ me dijo mientras me miraba extrañado._ Hoy estás más rara de lo normal. Bueno será mejor que me vaya, no quiero hacer esperar a Norte.

_ N-no te vayas_ le dije mientras le sujetaba por el brazo y él se giraba confundido_ Qui-quiero jugar contigo.

"Bien genial, ahora si que la he fastidiado". Jack me miró con cara extrañada, pero después cambió por una expresión de curiosidad y finalmente me miró con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

_ ¿De verdad dices eso? Nunca creí que oiría eso viniendo de ti.

_ Bueno, es que en realidad te debo una por haberme dado ánimos el día de la actuación y pensé ¿cuál es la mejor forma de contentar al espíritu de la diversión? Y se me ocurrió la idea de poder jugar contigo.

_ Supongo que la reunión con Norte puede esperar. Vale jugaremos, pero yo elijo el juego. ¿Te parece bien una guerra de bolas de nieve?

_ Claro, ¿por qué no?

"Estúpido Conejo de Pascua, ¿en qué lío me has metido?, ¿jugar a una guerra de bolas de nieve con el espíritu del invierno?, será un milagro si salgo viva de ésta" Bajé hacia el patio trasero de mi casa y preparé mi munición de bolas de nieve.

_ ¿Lista Charly?

Y sin que me diera tiempo a responder una bola de nieve me golpeó en toda la cara.

_ ¡Eh! eso no vale, aún no estaba preparada_ Y a continuación le lancé una bola de nieve, pero como no tenía buena puntería, la bola ni le rozó.

_ Eres realmente muy mala contricante, hasta los niños del parque lo hacen mejor que tú.

_ ¿Eso crees?... Hola Norte, ¿qué haces aquí?.

Jack se giró sorprendido y buscó con la mirada a Norte, pero como no vio a nadie se giró para protestar justo cuando una bola de nieve le dió en toda la cara.

_ ¡Te he dado!, ¡te he dado!, ¿quién es la que tiene mala puntería?_ dije mientras me reía y saltaba triunfante.

_ ¿Con que te atreves a desafiarme? No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, acabas de enfadar al Espíritu del Invierno. Prepárate.

_ Oh-oh_ dije mientras miraba la expresión de maldad de Jack_ Ni se te ocurra... por favor ten piedad, solo soy una humana_ y corrí en dirección contraria de donde estaba Jack. Cuando noté que no me seguía, me giré pero no estaba.

_ ¡Aquí arriba!_ gritó y desde donde estaba, empezó a lanzarme bolas de nieve.

_ No para..._ pero no me hizo caso y seguió lanzándome bolas de nieve. Yo me tumbé con los brazos protegiéndome la cabeza.

_ Jajajaja, ahí tienes, eso te pasa por desafiarme._ se acercó pero al ver que yo me movía dijo asustado_ ¿Charly?, venga no te hagas la víctima que no ha sido para tanto_ Se acercó y empezó a darme toquecitos con el cayado, pero al ver que no surgía efecto se acercó hasta donde yo estaba_ Por el Hombre de la Luna, no me digas que te he...

_ Te cogí_ dije mientras me incorporaba y le lanzaba una bola de nieve en la cara._ Eso te pasa por menospreciar mis habilidades de humana.

_ Eres...

_ La mejor lanzadora de nieves que has visto, ¿a que sí?.

_ No te des tanto merítos que no los merece.

_ Estúpido guardián_ me reí.

Estuvimos jugando durante más de una hora. Casi siempre era Jack el que me daba aunque yo de vez en cuando también conseguía darle. Finalmente empecé a tener frío y a temblar ligeramente.

_ Deberíamos terminar por hoy, te estás muriendo de frío.

_ No, esto... ¡achis!_ estornudé_ Vale esta bien pero con la condición de que te tomes un chocolate caliente conmigo.

**Hola holita, pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Quiero comentar que éste capítulo y el siguiente iban a ser uno solo, pero me quedó demadiao largo y tuve dos opciones: hacer el capítulo más corto o dividirlo en 2. Finalmente me decanté por la segunda opción. Espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews Un abrazo**

**La canción del título corresponde a la canción de Queen. Sed felices!**


	16. Happy Birthday

**Hola Snowflakes :) Aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítuo. Espero que os guste :D**

**CAPÍTULO 16: HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

Después de haber pasado la última hora jugando a lanzarnos bola de nieve, decimos, o mejor dicho, Jack decidió que era hora de que volviera a la casa porque estaba comenzando a enfriarme y podría coger una neumonía. Así que volvimos a mi casa para tomarnos algo caliente y así seguir con el plan de Bunnymund de distraer a Jack mientras los demás seguía preparando la fiesta.

_ Espero que te guste, no es de tan buena calidad como el que hace Norte pero algo es algo._ Le ofrecí la taza mientras me sentaba junto a él en el sofá.

_ ¿Sabes?, antes me sorprendiste cuando me dijiste que querías jugar conmigo, nunca me imaginé que dirías una cosa así. ¿No estarás tramando algo?.

Tosí fuertemente mientras bebía un trago de chocolate.

_ ¿Yo?, que va._ Miré a otro lado y cambié de tema_ ¿quieres jugar a otra cosa? Pero esta vez el juego lo elijo yo. Jugaremos a pregunta o reto. Yo tengo que eligir reto o verdad y depende de lo que elija, tú me haces una prueba o una pregunta, y después te lo hago a ti. Y si no eres capaz de responder o de hacer el reto pierdes

_ Me parece bien, jugaré contigo_ me miró desafiante_ ¿pregunta o reto?

_ Pregunta.

_ Bien Charlotte, ¿por qué empezaste a tocar la guitarra?

_ Bueno... hmmm...fue hace unos años... creo que cuando tenía 12 años, mi madre me regaló mi guitarra para que tuviera algún entretenimiento... y bueno... también un poco por David Bowie, el rockero más irresistible del mundo_ suspiré llevando mi mano a mi pecho_ Bien me toca, ¿pregunta o reto?

_ Pregunta.

_ Bien, ¿qué te parece el hecho de poder tener amistad con una humana como yo?

_ Pues que si hace unos meses hubiera sabido que habría conocido a alguien con tan mal carácter, no hubiera aparecido por aquí ni loco._ me sonrió.

_ ¡Pero serás...!._ y le lancé un cojín en la cara_ Bueno me toca y elijo reto.

_ Te reto a que... te pongas ropa normal de chica._ le miré muy seria_ ¿qué pasa Charly, te rindes?  
_ ¿Rendirme? aún no sabes quien es Charlotte Hurley, dame 5 minutos_ Me fui a mi cuarto rápidamente y rebusqué por mi armario hasta que encontré lo que buscaba. Una falda larga verde oscuro. Me la puse y la combiné con un bonito jersey marrón que me regaló mi madre en las navidades miré en el espejo del cuarto de baño, me peiné y me dirigí al salón_ ¿Y bien?

Jack se giró y me miró sorprendido mientras yo giraba sobre mi misma.

_ Vale tú ganas, jamás pensé que diría eso, pero realmente pareces una chica.

_ ¡Es que soy una chica!_ y le di un puñetazo en el hombro_ Venga, te toca,¿pregunta o reto?

_ Reto.

_ Desde que sé que eres el guardián del invierno he tenido curiosidad por saber cual es tu temperatura corporal. ¿Te atreves a ponerte un termómetro?.

_ ¿Un qué...?, ¿es doloroso?

_ ¿No sabes lo que es un termometro?, no es doloroso. Iré a por uno.

Fui corriendo hacia el botiquín, rebusqué y volvi con un termómetro. Se lo coloqué debajo de la axila mientras me miraba con curiosidad. Esperé unos cincos minutos y observé el resultado sorprendida.

_ Increible, según el termómetro no tienes calor corporal, el mercurio marca cero grados.

_ ¿Y eso es malo?

_ Supongo que viniendo de ti es lo más normal del mundo_me encojí de hombros_ Mi turno elijo pregunta.

_ Bien, ¿qué te gustaría hacer dentro de unos años?

_ Pues convertirme en asesina a sueldo para poder vengarme de todos los que se han metido conmigo, después cambiaré mi apellido y me casaré con un rockero famoso para después vivir de su dinero... es broma, idiota_ dije mientras miraba su expresión confusa_ Mi objetivo en mi vida es ser como mi madre. Mi padre se largó de casa cuando yo apenas tenía un año de edad y mi madre supo sacar adelante a una hija tan díficil como yo y eso es admirable.

Estuvimos poco más de una hora jugando a pregunta o reto, hasta que el reloj de la entrada marcó las seis en punto, Jack se incorporó y miró la hora con preocupación mientras cogia su cayado.

_ Debería irme ya a ver a Norte.

_ ¿Tan pronto?, no puedes irte...

_ Me lo he pasado muy bien y me alegro de que por fin podamos ser buenos amigos. Pero el deber es el deber.

_ Pero no puedes irte... porque...

Me levanté con la intención de cortarle el paso hacia la puerta y ganar un poco de tiempo. Pero al levantarme tan rápido tuve mala suerte y me tropecé con la mesa, haciendo que cayera sobre Jack y provocando que me pusiera roja como un tomate.

_ Sabía que era el chico más irresistible del mundo, pero no que provocara esas reacciones en ti.

En ese momento un portal mágico apareció en el salón de mi casa. Tooth salió de el justo en el momento en que Jack decía eso. Nos miró con curiosidad a Jack y a mi.

_ ¿Interrumpo algo?

_ ¿Qué?... n-no... solo que he tenido un accidente_ me aparté mientras mi vergüenza aumentaba por momentos._ No es lo que parece.

_ Da igual_sonrió Tooth_ He venido a buscar a Jack y a ti. Rápido cruzad el portal.

Cruzamos el portal y tuve las mismas sensaciones de naúseas que la última vez. Cuando me levanté y me recuperé del viaje miré y vi al resto de los guardianes con una gran sonrisa.

_ ¡Felicidades Jack!_ gritó Norte_ Hoy hace un año que te convertiste en uno de nosotros y hemos querido hacerte una fiesta sorpresa, aunque Charlotte también ha ayudado. Le pedimos que te distrajera para que no vinieras y no estropeara la sorpresa.

_ Por eso estabas tan rara hoy... debería congelarte para toda la eternidad por participar con ellos y ocultarme el secreto_ bromeó

_ Felicidades, Guardián_ sonreí timidamente.

Nos dirigimos todos hacia la mesa que estaba junto al globo terráqueo rn la sala principal y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa donde los yetis habían servido ua gran cena y una tarta en forma de copo de nieve.

_ Gracias por la fiesta, pero no teníais porque hacedme una.

_ Claro que si_ dijo Norte_ no todo los días podemos celebrar el aniversario de un Guardián.

Estaba pensado en si sería de mala educación pedir un segundo trozo de tarta cuando me fije en Sandy que miraba fijamente a la luna y hacía símbolos sobre su cabeza, entonces me giré y vi la enorme Luna que emitía un brillo extraño.

_ Perdonad, pero creo que la luna os quiere comunicar algo._Todos se giraron.

_ Luna, vieja amiga, ¿qué nos quiere comunicar esta vez?._ dijo Norte de buen humor.

_ Gracias_ dijo Jack.

_ ¿Qué ha dicho?, siento preguntar pero soy humana y no puedo oir lo que dice.

_ Me felicita por mi aniversario.

_ Oh no, eso es horrible_ se alarmó Tooth_ dice que Pitch ha averiguado la manera de poder volver y terminar con lo que empezó.

_ En ese caso le estaremos esperando _ comentó Bunny mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus boomerangs.

_ Esperad... ¿cómo que esta vez necesita la ayuda de un mortal?... ¿la profecía número 55?...¿estás segura?..._ Norte se giró y me miró de forma alarmante.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunté confundida.

Todos los guardianes intercabiaron miradas de preocupaciín y se giraron hacia mi al mismo tiempo.

_ Charlotte_ dijo Tooth_ tú eres el mortal que necesita Pitch.

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo espero que os haya gustado y no olvideís los reviews. Un abrazo y sed felices :D**

**Por cierto la canción del título corresponde a the beatles :)**


	17. Angel in the Dark

**Hola a todos! Ante todo quería decir que ya estamos en la recta final de mi fanfic (no me pegueís xD) y que yo tenía el final pensado desde casi que empecé, pero me está costando mucho trabajo plasmar mis ideas. Aún así espero que os guste :D Por cierto muchas gracias a los nuevos followers *-***

**CAPÍTULO 17: ANGEL IN THE DARK**

Una imagen mía fue prollectada por la Luna. No lo podía creer, el mayor enemigo de los guardianes me estaba buscando para hacer poder hacer no sé que propósito. Como si no tuviera suficiente en mi vida, ahora tendría que añadir otra preocupación. Pero, ¿por qué yo?.

_ Dime que relación tienes con Pitch ahora mismo_ me apuntó con su cayado Jack**_ **debí de sospecharlo desde el principio, ¿una adolescente que puede vernos? Eso solo puede ser producto de la obra de Pitch.

_ ¿Pero qué..?, ésto es jodidamente ridículo, si ni siquiera lo he visto en mi vida. ¿Cómo voy a ser la ayudante de ese ser? Te estás equivocando conmigo, si hubiera querido hacerte algún tipo de daño ya lo hubiera hecho._ me ofendí._ Me duele que pienses eso de mi.

_ Tiene razón, Jack. Cálmate _puntualizó Norte_ si ella hubiera querido hacernos algo, ya lo hubiera hecho. Aún así Charlotte, creo que comprenderás que está situación es muy extraña y aunque no tengas nada que ver, tenemos que averiguar que se trae Pitch entre manos contigo.

_ Está bien_ razoné_ pero os recuerdo que yo tengo una vida normal y yo no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, porque mi madre se preocuparía por mi. Es más mi madre tiene que estar al llegar del trabajo y debería irme para cenar con ella. Así que si seríais tan amable de crear un portal que conduciera a mi casa, estaría muy agradecida.

_ Esta bien, puedes irte_ siguió Norte_ pero como comprenderás tendremos que vigilarte por si ocurriera algo_ Y acto seguido lanzó una bola de crital que comunicaba con mi habitación.

_ Nos vemos luego_ se despidió Jack.

_ Eso será si no te traiciono y te entregue a Pitch_ ironicé enfadada, mientras era tragada por el portal.

_ Me parece que se ha sentido molesta por tu comentario anterior_ comentó Tooth.

_ Adolescentes_ siguió Bunny_ todo sería más fácil si esa etapa de la vida no existiera.

_ Se le pasará _ finalizó Jack_ la conozco bien y no estará enfadada mucho tiempo... o eso espero.

**000**

_ Y la reina del Baile del invierno de este año es... ¡Wendoline Granger!

Wen que estaba sentada en una de las mesas con Simon se levantó sorprendida. Un foco de luz apuntó directamente donde ella estaba sentada. Se levantó con expresión solemne mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Aquella no era una noche cualquiera, era _su noche_ y no importaba que la estúpida de Charlotte le hubiera ganado en el concurso de talentos porque ella había ganado en el Baile y sería la reina. Se dirigió hacia el escenario, mientras todas las miradas se centraban en ella. Estaba tan feliz.. que todos sus sacrificio que había hecho ya no importaban. Todo en ella era perfecto desde su elegante vestido rosa hasta su perfecto y caro peinado. Subió las escaleras del escenario, lista para sentarse en el trono de la Reina de Invierno y colocarse su ansiada corona de plata.

_ Gracias, gracias... soy la chica... más afortunada... y feliz del mundo en estos momentos_ sollozó emocionada_ y no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento ahora mismo... y quiero agradecer mi corona a...

_ Un momento... me dicen que ha habido un error_ le interrumpió el presentador._ Me comunican en estos momentos que ha habido un error a la hora de contar los votos. Y que la verdadera reina del Baile del Invierno es... ¡Charlotte Hurley!.

_ Pero no puede ser... la reina soy yo...yo soy la que ha ganado... tú pronunciaste mi nombre primero...

_ Jódete, he ganado yo_ dijo Charlotte mientras le arrebataba la corona con brusquedad_ Y además despídete de Simon, ahora el chico está conmigo_ Y tras decir ésto, Charlotte le dió un gran beso en los labios a Simon.

_ Es cierto Wen_ continuó Simon_ Charly es cien veces mejor que tú, y ahora baja del escenario que le estás quitado el sitio a mi novia, que es la verdadera reina del baile.

Wen bajo del escenario llorando, no podía ser que ella hubiera perdido por segunda vez contra su mayor rival... y lo que era peor, le había robado al novio. Grandes manchurrones negros aparecieron bajo sus ojos. Se le estaba empezando a estropar el maquillaje, ¿podía ir la cosa peor?. Echó una última ojeada al escenario, pero enseguida volvió a girar la vista para no ver a Charlotte con la corona y sonriendo triunfante.

Cuando iba por el último escalón, su caro vestido se enganchó en algo, haciendo que al tirar, éste se rajara, partiéndose y dejando a Wen en ropa interior. Todo el mundo estalló en risas al percatarse de su accidente con el vestido.

_ Sonríe perdedora_ dijo Sandy mientras le hacía una foto con su cámara_ Esta foto irá directamente para el proximo anuario escolar

_ Y por cierto _ siguió Cindy_ ólvidate de nosotras, ya nos somos tus amigas, ahora nos juntamos con Chalotte.

Wen se levantó de la cama bruscamente. Era la segunda vez en una semana que tenía esa horrible pesadilla. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y suspiró. No podía creer que su obsesión por ganar a Charlotte la estaba llevando prácticamente a la locura.

_ Como siga con mis estúpidas pesadillas, tendré que invertir una fortuna en crema anti-ojeras.

_ No, si tú no quieres_ dijo una voz.

_ Por la gran Coco Chanel, ¿quién ha dicho eso?_ dijo asustada_ te advierto que tengo alarma en mi habitación y con sólo apretar un botón puedo traer a la policía a mi cuarto ahora mismo.

_ No te asustes, me presento. Soy Pitch y soy un guardián. Un placer.

_ ¿Un guardián?_ Wen entrecerró los ojos para poder mirar mejor a la figura que hablaba en la penunbra de su habitación, pero solo pudo distiguir dos ojos dorados._ ¿y qué quieres?.

_ Verás no sé si sabes quienes son los guardianes_ Wen negó con la cabeza_ Lo suponía, los guardianes son los encargados de cuidar y de traer esperanza e ilusión a los niños. Y son el Conejo de Pascua, Santa Claus, el Hada de los Dientes, el Creador de Sueños, Jack Frost y por supuesto yo.

_ ¿Y cuál es tu cometido?.

_ Mi cometido es que las personas puedan cumplir sus mayores sueños. Y sé que tu mayor sueño es ganar la corona del Baile del Invierno... y yo puedo hacer que la ganes.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?... un momento... ¿dónde está el truco?. Supongo que querrás algo a cambio...

_ Chica lista. Bueno sólo tienes que estar dispuesta a pagar un pequeño precio. Mis poderes son muy limitados y para hacer tu sueño realidad necesitaría la ilusión y la esperanza de tus compañeros de instituto.

_ Pero... eso... ¿les afectará de alguna forma?._ Por una vez la rubia no esta siendo egoísta y pensó en sus amigas, Cindy y Sandy y en su novio, Simon. No quería que les pasase nada, al fin y al cabo formaban parte de su vida.

_ No te preocupes por eso, sólo preocúpate de estar guapa y yo haré el resto. Que me dices Wendoline Granger, ¿aceptas?

Wen dudó durante un momento, ¿ de verdad merecería la pena sacrificar los sueños de los demás por el de ella?. No, definitivamente no... pero... ¿qué pasaba con la idiota de Charlotte?... ¿podrían ganar ella sin la intervención de Pitch?. Recordó el sueño en donde Charlotte se alzaba como única vencedora del Baile del Imvierno. No, definitivamente tenía que ganar a Hurley fuera como fuese.

_ Sí, acepto.

Pitch rió para sus adentros, que fácil era engañar a los adolescente y más si está obsesionados con un estúpido sueño. Pronto acabaría con _la elegida _y con lo guardianes y su reinado de oscuridad no tendría fin.

**000**

**_ **¡Estúpidas matemáticas!_ grité desesperada_ Para que mierda quiero aprender a hacer ecuaciones si en un futuro no me va a servir de nada...

Mientras que la mayoría de las chicas de mi instituto estaban obsesionadas con el vestido que llevarían al baile, yo estaba obsesionada con la asignatura que me daba más quebraderos de cabeza. Odiaba las matemáticas, siempre había aprobado con dificultad y este año tendría que hacer un milago si quería aprobarlas. Suspiré, llevaba más de dos horas con las ecuaciones y no conseguía resolver ningún problema. Tras tirar con rabia el cuaderno al suelo cogí mi reproductor de música, me tumbé en la cama y dejé que la voz de Mick Jagger inundara mis oídos.

Estuve más de media hora así hasta que me percaté de la precencia del Espíritu del Invierno que golpeaba suavemente mi ventana. Me había enfadado tanto por su comentario en su fiesta de aniversario que opté por ignorarle y echar el pestillo de mi ventana para evitar que entrara en mi cuarto. Me dirigí hacia mi ventana, y tras dedicarle mi mejor cara de asco, eché las cortinas.

_ ¡No seas así!_gritó Jack_ Venga, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?. Además si no puedo vigilarte de cerca Norte se enfadará conmigo.

_ Me importa una mierda que se enfade contigo, es tu problema no el mío. Y sí, aún sigo enfadada por lo que me dijiste. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso de mi?.

_ Venga, déjame entrar, está nevando y me moriré congelado si no entro.

_ Vale, tú ga... ¡eh... buen intento, pero no cuela, a ti el frío no te afecta!.

_ Tenía que intentarlo_ rió Jack_ pero si no me dejas entrar por las buenas será por las malas.

_ ¿Y qué piensas hacer?.

_ Bueno tengo a tu gato y lo puedo congelar para toda la eternidad si no me abres.

Abrí las cortinas rapidámente y efectivamente, mi gato estaba en brazos de Jack, mientras éste me miraba con expresión divertida. Suspiré, conté hasta diez para poder contener mis ganas de pegarle y abrí mi ventana, dejando que entrara con una sonrisa triunfate en su pálido rostro.

_ Muy amable_ y soltó a mi gato en el suelo. En seguida cogí a mi gato en brazos para comprobar si le había hecho algo, pero nada, mi gato estaba perfectamente. Solté a mi gato y me crucé de brazos de espaldas a él.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Disculparme _ y se acercó hasta donde estaba para abrazarme por detrás, impidiendo cualquier movimiento mío._ Y no te soltaré hasta que aceptes mi disculpas, señorita.

_ ¿Siempre eres así de insistente?

_ Solo con las chicas bordes y antisociales.

_ Está bien... te perdono... pero suéltame_ acepté mientras me apartaba con brusquedad, ya que estaba empezando a ponerme roja _ Pero aún no entiendo como pudiste acusarme de algo así, pensaba que erámos amigos.

_ Compréndelo, viniendo de Pitch todo es posible, por eso reaccioné así. Aparte de pedirte perdón quería decirte que los Guardianes hemos decidio vigilarte las 24 horas del día. Pero como yo tengo que hacer mi trabajo hemos decidido turnarnos. A veces estaré yo, otra Bunny, otras Sandy, otras Toothiana y otras Norte.

_ Gracias, pero yo puedo cuidarme sola. No he necesitado niñera desde los once años, sé cuidar muy bien de mi misma.

_ Me parece que no eres muy consciente del peligro que corres. Pitch puede meterse en tus sueños más profundos y manipular tu mente con tal de conseguir sus propósitos. Y como Guardián, no me perdonaría si te pasase algo.

_ Está bien_ accedí de mala gana.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 17, ahora que lo pienso cuando termine con el finc voy a echar de menos escribir sobre la relación amor/odio entre Jack y Charly XD Espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews :D :D :D Un abrazo!**

**(Para variar el título no correponde con inguna canción)**


	18. Cosmic Dancer

**Hola a todos! Os dejo con el capítulo 18, jamás pensé que mi pequeña historia diera para tanto capítulos :D Espero que os guste :) Y doy la bienvenida a mis nuevos followers :D**

**CAPÍTULO 18: COSMIC DANCER**

Había pasado tres semanas desde que los guardianes habían comenzado a vigilarme las 24 horas del día, y lo que había empezado como una situación incomoda, al final supe llevarlo lo mejor que pude. Con la que mejor tuve relación fue con Toothiana, quizás porque era chica. Ella me contaba cotilleos sobre los guardianes y yo a cambio le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra, aunque a veces se ponía pesada con mi higiene dental.

En cambio cuando venía Bunny la cosa se ponía bastante incomoda porque aún me costaba asimilar su aparencia de conejo de casi dos metros, pero su actitud se suavizaba cuando le ofrecía zanahorias. Cuando era el turno de Norte, éste se limitaba a contarme anéctodas del taller y a explicarme los nuevos juguetes que estaba planeando para los niños buenos. Después venía el turno de Sandy, que aunque él se esforzaba por mantener conversación conmigo, mi dificultad para entender los signos que creaba sobre su cabeza, hacía que finalmente se diera por vencido, limitándose a vigilarme.

Y por último le llegaba el turno a Jack, ¿qué podría decir sobre el joven guardián que no hubiera dicho antes?. Cada vez nuestros lazos de amistad eran más fuertes, creando un vínculo con él, que nunca antes había creado con nadie. Por decirlo de alguna manera, Jack se había convertido en mi primer y único amigo y ya no me imginaba mi vida sin sus visitas diarias o sin sus pequeñas tormentas de nieve provocadas dentro de mi cuarto.

Tres semanas. Entre mis estudios para los exámenes finales antes de Navidad y las visitas de los guardianes, el tiempo había pasado volando. Tan rápido que el día del Baile del Invierno había llegado prácticamente sin que me hubiera dado cuenta.

_ ¡Sonríe, cariño!_ me dijo mi madre mientras inmortalizaba el momento con su cámara de fotos_ estás preciosa.

_ Supongo que han hecho un buen trabajo en el Salón de Belleza.

Y era cierto, las trabajadoras del salón habían pasado casi todo el día haciendo que pareciera una chica decente. Mi pelo que siempre había estado enredado, me lo recortaron un poco por las puntas y me lo alisaron y peinaron hacia un lado. Me depilaron con cera caliente muy a mi pesar, me hicieron la manicura y penicura e hicieron un gran trabajo con el maquillaje. En definitiva, se podría decir que estaba irreconocible.

_ Mama, ¿es necesario que yo lleve tacones?, ¿no estaría mejor con mis zapatillas conversse?. No llevo ni una hora con estos zapatos y me están matando.

_ No seas ridícula, ya hemos discutido el tema y lo que mejor le sienta a tu vestido azul son esos preciosos tacones plateados, nada de zapatillas. Es una pena que no me pueda quedar más tiempo y ver como mi princesita se monta en la limusina, pero el deber me llama y tengo que ir a trabajar.

_ No te preocupes, estaré bien, la limusina me recogerá en pocos más de media hora, y lo mejor de todo es que no la tendré que compartir con nadie.

_ Es una pena que nadie te haya pedido salir. Me hubiera gustado que te hubieras ido acompañada.

_ ¿Acompañada?, estoy mejor sola reivindicando mi soltería. No te preocupes, no necesito a ningún chico que me babosee.

Me despedí de mi madre con la promesa de que no bebería mucho y me comportaría como una buena chica. Me dirigí a mi cuarto para comunicarle a Norte que no sería necesario que me acompañara al Baile. Pero en lugar de estar él en mi cuarto, estaba Jack sentado en mi cama.

_ ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Charly?

_ Soy yo, idiota. Pero con un vestido, tacones, el pelo peinado decentemente y un poco de maquillaje. ¿Qué te parece?_ dije dando una vuelta sobre mi misma haciendo que mi largo vestido azul se moviera con gracia _El vestido lo vi en una tienda cercana al instituto y me enamoré de él... ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿no te gusta?_ dije observando su expresión muda y su semblate serio.

_ No es eso... es que estás... increiblemente impresionante, pareces otra e incluso juraría que te veo más alta.

_ Eso es por los tacones_ reí_ Gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?, se supone que es el turno de Norte.

_ Verás Norte está muy ocupado con los preparativos de la Noche Buena y como yo había acabado mi trabajo antes de tiempo, le propuse que yo me quedara contigo.

_ En menos de media hora viene una limusina a recogerme para llevarme al baile y le iba a decir a Norte que no era necesario que me vigilara, pero como al final el que se quedará vigilándome eres tú, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo y compartir la limusina?.

_ ¿Estás segura?

_ Claro, ¿qué mejor acompañante que un amigo que se dedique a crear tormentas y al que solo yo puedo ver?.

La limusina llegó puntual y Jack y yo nos subimos. Aunque el viaje no duró más de 20 minutos me lo pasé realmente bien porque pude comer sushi y escuchar el tipo de música que me gustaba, pero lo mejor sin duda ocurrió cuando llegué al instituto. El chofer me abrió la puerta y todos los alumnos que estaban afuera se me quedaron mirando como si no fueran capaces de asimilar que yo llevase un vestido.

Entré en el gimnasio seguida de Jack y observé el decorado. Habían tapados los ventanales con cortinas azules, había mesas distribuídas por todo el gimnasio donde las parejas se podían sentar, y en un extremo estaba la gran mesa de banquete donde estaba las bebidas y las comidas. Pero lo mejor era el techo, donde habían puesto una gran bola plateada que proporcionaba la luz de la estancia. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba la mesa para poder beber algo, pero una mano me sujetó del hombro y me lo impidió.

_ Charlotte Hurley, ¿eres tú?.

_ Hola Simon, sí soy yo, aunque no lo parezca.

_ Estás preciosa, no me puedo creer que te hayas puesto un vestido y te hayas maquillado.

_ Yo tampoco me lo creo. ¿Estás solo?.

_ Vine con Wen, pero ella está con sus amigas retocándose el maquillaje en el baño. Cosas de chicas, ¿te apetece bailar?

_ Bueno, no sé..._ miré hacia Jack, pero él me hizo una señal con la mano para que fuera a bailar con Simon_ Vale, ¿por qué no?.

**000**

_ Estás increiblemente impresionante_ dijo Cindy mientras se retocaba el peinado.

_ Seguro que ganas la corona_ siguió sandy_ no debes de temer por las contricantes. No eres rival para elllas.

_ ¿Acaso lo dudas?, yo nací para ser Reina del Baile del Invierno, y nadie me arrebatará la corona _ afirmó Wen casi segura.

Casi. Porque la verdad es que Wen aún tenía ese miedo en la cabeza. Un miedo que no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza, por mucho que se intentaba convecer de que ella sería la ganadora de la noche. El miedo de que la idiota de Charlotte Hurley le arrebatara la corona. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su mayor miedo ere ese, el ser ganada por su mayor enemiga. Ésto Pitch lo sabía, y por eso no le costó ningún esfuerzo en idear el plan que acabaría con ella.

**000**

_ Y después de estas canciones tan movidas, dejamos paso ahora a una canción que es todo un cásico, para que las parejas podaís bailar intimamente antes de conocer quien será la Reina del Baile_ dijo de repente el Disc Jocker desde la cabina.

_ Serás mejor que vayas a buscar a tu novia_ le dije a Simon_ No querrás perder la oportunidad de bailar pegado junto a ella.

_ Pero ¿qué pasa contingo?, no tienes pareja y me sentiría mal si te dejara sola.

_ No te preocupes por eso, soy la chica antisocial, ¿recuerdas?. Estaré bien. Me iré afuera a que me de el aire en la cara. Tantas parejas bailando me dan arcadas, ya sabes_ Sonreí mientras me iba hacia la puerta principal del gimnasio, mientras éste se llenaba poco a poco de parejas dispuestas a bailar.

Salí a la calle y me apoyé contra la pared del gimnasio observando la luna llena, que se alzaba imponente en el cielo nocturno de la noche. Cerré los ojos dejando que la brisa nocturna acariciara mi cara. Arrugué mi nariz cuando noté algo frío. Abrí lo ojos y vi que era un copo de nieve, uno de los otros muchos que empezaban a caer lentamente.

_ Charly, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que tendrías que estar dentro, disfrutando del Baile.

_ ¿Y desde cuando las chicas anti-sociales estamos rodeadas de gente, Guardián?_ Bromeé.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras Jack se dedicaba a congelar algunos coches y yo me limitaba a observarlo. Cuando de repente empezó a sonar la canción para que las parejas pudieran bailar íntimamente. Me quedé sorprendida al ver que era "Cosmic Dancer" de T-Rex, una de mis favoritas.

_I was dancing when I was twelve_

_I was dancing when I was aaah_

_I danced myself right out of the womb_

_ Jack, ¿te apetece bailar conmigo?

_ ¿Bailar?_ me preguntó extrañado.

_ Sí, que pasa ¿no te atreves a bailar con la chica dura del instituto?

_ No es eso, es que de la época en la que yo vengo, el que siempre invitaba a bailar era el chico, no la chica.

_Is it strange to dance so soon_

_I danced myself right out of the womb._

_I was dancing when I was eight_

_Is it strange to dance so late_

_ ¿Y que tiene de malo que te lo pida una chica?. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, los tiempos han cambiado._ Me acerqué a él y rodeé su cuello con mi manos. Finalmente dejó su cayado a un lado y me rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Al principio nuestro movimientos eran torpes, pero poco a poco nos hicimos con el ritmo de la música.

_I danced myself into the tomb_

_Is it strange to dance so soon_

_I danced myself into the tomb_

_Is it wrong to understand_

_The fear that dwells inside a man_

_What's it like to be a loon_

_I liken it to a balloon_

_I danced myself out of the womb_

_Is it strange to dance so soon_

Bailamos en silencio durante la canción, y di gracias mentalmente al hecho de que todos los estudiantes estuviesen dentro y no afuera, porque en el caso de que alguien me hubiera visto, hubiera pensado que estaba loca al bailar sola en la calle. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su frío pecho.

_ No lo he dicho antes, pero muchas gracias por montar guardia para protegerme de una posible amenaza por parte de Pitch. Y sobre todo a ti, ya sé que no es nada fácil tratar con una chica con una carácter como el mío.

_ La chica más borde del mundo diciendo cosas cursis. Ya lo he visto todo en mis más trecientos años de vida.

_ No estropeés el momento_ y le di un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro_ Gracias por aguantarme y ser mi amigo.

_ Deja de decir esas cosas tan cursis_ bromeó_ no pareces tú.

_ Tienes razón_ me reí_ Te prometo que cuando la canción acabe volveré a la que era antes.

_I danced myself into the tomb_

_But then again once more_

_I danced myself out of the womb_

_Is it strange to dance so soon_

_I danced myself out of the womb_

Terminó la canción y nos separamos lentamente.

_ Será mejor que vuelva a dentro, me estoy muriendo de frío. Además están a punto de decir el nombre de la nueva Reina del Baile y tengo curiosidad por saber quien será_ Me giré en direccíon hacia la puerta, pero entonces Jack me sujetó por un brazo.

_ No entres dentro. Estoy empezando a notar una precencia oscura _ Y apuntó su cayado hacia el gimnasio con gesto amenazante.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 18, creo que ha sido el capítulo más romántico de la historia (?) Me gustaría comentar que me costó escoger la canción que bailarían Jack y Charly, pero finalmente elegí esa. ¿Que opinan, os gusta? ¿debería de haber puesto otra? Si queréis dar vuestra opinión mandadme reviews :)**

**Por cierto cada vez me cuesta más plasmar mis ideas y crear un capítulo decente, pero espero que el resultado merezca la pena y los capítulos finales os guste :)**

**(*) NOTA INFORMATIVA: me está costando bastante escribir el siguiente y no sé si lo tendré para dentro de dos días, aparte no le puedo dedicar mucho tiempo porque tengo que estudiar, limpiar etc. Intentaré tenerlo para el domingo pero no prometo nada. Muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión.**


	19. I will follow you into the dark

**Hola pues aquí el capítulo 19. Debo de comentar que ha sido el más difícil de escribir para mi. Me has costado bastante plasmar todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza e incluso lo he reeditado varias veces. Pero en fin, espero que os guste :D**

**CAPÍTULO 19: I WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK **

La canción terminó y todo se volvió oscuro y en silencio. Todo el mundo se pensó que había sido un cortocircuíto, uno de tantos que se formaban en invierno por las fuertes nevadas. Pero algo en el ambiete no andaba bien. Un frío gélido que calaba hasta en los huesos entró en el gimnasio. Pero no era la típica corriente de aire frío en invierno. No, era algo mucho más frío que eso. Algo tan frío que hacía que los miedos de los asistentes afloraran desde lo más hondo de sus corazones.

La luz volvió tan rápido como se hubo ido. Pero la sensación no era la misma, todos los asistentes estaban en silencio como si supieran que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. El juez del concurso subió al escenario nervioso y con un miedo en la voz poco común en él, empezó a hablar.

_ Bien, y tras este momentáneo accidente con la luz, procedamos con la elección de la nueva Reina del Baile..._ Abrió un sobre rojo, y sacó una pequeña tarjeta torpemente_ ¡Wendoline Granger!

Wen hizo un exagerado gesto de sorpresa mientras subía al escenario. Subió radiante de felicidad, no se podía creer que finalmente se alzaría como ganadora del Baile del Invierno. Se colocó su ansiada corona y miro hacia el público. Pero algo no iba bien... sus compañeros deberían estar aplaúdiendola... pero todos tenían expresiones sombrías... como si les atormentasen algo desde lo más profundo de su mente. Buscó con la mirada a Simon y a sus amigas... pero ellos también tenían esa horrible expresión. ¿Qué había hecho?

**000**

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes un mal presentimiento?_ intenté escrutar el rostro serio de Jack, pero no obtuve respuesta_ Si por "mal presentimiento" te refieres a la actitud engreída y manipuladora de la zorra de Wen, llegas tarde. eso ya lo sabía_ bromeé

_ Silencio... ésto es un asunto muy serio... puede que Pitch esté ahí dentro... tendré que ir a buscar a los demás_ Se giró dispuesto a levantar el vuelo no si antes de darme una advertencia._ Ni se te ocurra entrar, Charly. Pitch te busca a ti. Así que mantente aquí afuera hasta que vuelva. No tardaré en volver con los demás.

Me quedé de pie observando como Jack se alejaba rápidamente volando en busca de ayuda. ¿Debería comportarme como una chica buena y permancer ajena al peligro que estaba ocurriendo dentro del gimnasio?. Pero entonces lo oí... Un grito de angustia que provenía de adentro, seguido por algunos llantos. No, definitivamente tenía que entrar para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Al fin y al cabo ¿desde cuándo aceptaba ordenes?.

Entré dentro dispuesta a enfretarme con cualquier cosa que hubiese dentro. Me quedé anonadada al ver el panorama que se extendía ante a mi. Antes de que me fuera a la calle, era la típica fiesta de instituto con gente bebiendo, riéndo y haciendo las típicas estupideces que se hacen en este tipo de eventos. Pero ahora la imagen era totalmente diferente. Los alumnos que antes bailaban despreocupados ahora tenían el semblante marcado por el terror y algunos inclusos lloraban. Me adentré adetro para intentar buscar una respuesta. Me dirigí hacia el primer rostro conocido que vi, una compañera de clase de literatura que hablaba conmigo ocasionalmente.

_ Karen, ¿se puede saber que ha ocurrido aquí? Me he ausentado durante el baile de parejas y...

_ ¡Suspenderé biología!_ me cortó

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?  
_ Suspenderé biología... y no podré tener una nota media decente para poder estudiar medicina en la universidad _ se abrazó a mi llorando desconsoladamente._ Seré la vergüenza de mi familia... y mis padres me repudiarán por no entrar en la universidad.

_ Eh, no exageres... seguro que al final apruebas...

_ Tú no lo entiendes...

_ Escucha... creo que tienes una crisis nerviosa o algo así... quédate aquí que yo voy a buscar ayuda.

Me adentré más en la fiesta en busca de alguien que no estuviera en el mismo estado de Karen, pero era imposble. Todos tenían ese extraño ataque de hisrtia colectiva. D repente entre los asistentes distinguí a Simon, que permanecía sentado con los ojos vidriosos.

_ Simon... menos mal que te encuentro...dime que estás bien y que no te ocurre nada.

_ ¿Qué puede ocurrirle a unos de los chicos más populares del instituto?... Exepto que sea expulsado del equipo de baloncesto y Wen me deje...

_ Joder tú también...

Me giré al escuchar una risa diabólica detrás mía. Y allí en el escenario junto a Wen estaba una figura oscura de ojos dorados. Una figura que nada más verlo se me heló la sangre y supe quien era al instante.

**000**

_ Me prometiste que no les ocurriría nada malo_ sollozó Wen_ Nunca pensé que ese sería el precio a pagar por mi corona...

_ Pero Wen, mira al frente te estás perdiendo lo que tu egoísmo ha causado. Recuerda esas personas están así por cumplir tu mayor sueño_ Agarró a Wen por la barbilla obligandóle a mirar al frente.

Pronto su mirada se cruzó con la de sus dos mejores amigas. Ambas estaban llorando desconsoladamente. Sin dudarlo bajó del escenario y corrió hacia donde estaban ellas.

_ Chicas, venga ánimo, sois las amigas de la Reina del Baile del Invierno, ¿no estáis contenta por haber aumentado vuestra popularidad?

_ De que me sirve_ respondió Cindy_ Soy la hija del pescadero, ¿quien se fijará en mi?. Por mucho popularidad que tenga nunca tendré un novio decente porque ellos no quieren a una chica que huele a pescado como novia.

_ ¿Y qué hay de mi?_ continuó Sandy_ Por mucho que adelgaze nunca estaré lo suficientemente delgada como para que un chico se enamore de mi.

_ Venga Sandy, tampoco estás tan gorda, con un poco de dieta seguro que tendrás un buen cuerpo _trató de consolarla Wen_ y Cindy a nadie le importa que seas la hija de un pescadero.

_ Eres una mala amiga_ dijo de repente Cindy_ Hemos llegado a la conclusón de que lo que te ocurrió en tu infania no justifica tu conducta de zorra consentida.

_ ¿Mi pasado? No sé a que te refieres...

_ No te hagas la tonta _le cortó Sindy_ todos en el instituto sabemos que te hizo tu padre... Además hemos dcidido que no mereces ser nuestra amiga. Mira a tu alreddedor, toda esta angustia lo has provocado tú, Wendoline Granger. No mereces la corona que llevas puesta.

_ ¿Cömo sabéis lo de mi padre?... De todas formas yo no quería que pasase eso...

De repente Wen se vio poco a poco rodeada de una multitud compuesta por alumnos que expresaban en sus rostros desde una profunda tristeza a un profundo odio hacia Wen

_ Das asco _ Empezó una chica con un vestido morado_Deberías entregar tu corona porque por tu culpa estamos así.

_ Es cierto_ Siguió una chica peliroja_ La corona debería de llevarla una persona mejor que tú. No sé... alguien como la chica que te ganó en el concurso de talestos. ¿Cómo se llamaba..? Ah si Charlotte.

_ ¡No!_ gritó Wen al ver que sus temores empezaban hacerse realidad._ He ganado la corona limpiamente, aunque es cierto que estaís así por mi culpa... pero yo nunca quise que pasase ésto... de verdad...

_ ¡Estúpida zorra malcriada!_ esta vez la que hablaba era Sandy_ Ya puedes quitarte eso de la cabeza...

_ ¡No!_ sollozó Wen_ La corona me pertence, yo soy la reina_ Y tras decir eso, salió corriendo hacia la calle, pasando antes por una multitud de alumnos enfurecidos que la insultaban y la humillaban sin piedad.

**000**

Estaba al lado de Simon intentando animarle, cuando oí que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre en alto. Me giré pero solo vi una multitud de personas enfurecidas, me acerqué a ver que pasaba pero me fue imposible. Pasado cinco minutos y como forma de repuesta a mi preguntas, vi a Wen salir corriendo hacia la calle llorando. ¿Qué debería de hacer?. ¿Debería seguirla o quedarme aquí hasta que llegase los guardianes?

_ ¡Joder!, ¡Charlotte, eres increíblemente estúpida!_ pensé en voz alta mientras seguía a Wen hacia la calle.

Por una extraña razón que no supe explicar, sentía que debeía ir a seguir a Wen para ayudarla, aunque fuese la tía más estupìda del planeta. Por eso y tras pensarle un segundo me lancé hacia las frías calles para tratar de buscarla. No me costó mucho encontrar su rastro, ya que sus huellas estaban marcadas en la nieve

_ Jodidos tacones, con estos zapatos no se pueden correr_ Y aún sabiendo que mi madre me regañaría al dejar los tacones tirados en la calle, me los quité para poder correr mejor. El contacto de mis pies descalzos con la nieve hacía que me doliera a causa del frío, como si estuviera caminando sobre cristales. Eso y añadiendo que mi vestido era de tirantes y no me cubría los brazos, hacía que empezase a tener mucho frío. Pero no me importaba, seguía corriendo a traves de las calles tratando de buscar a Wen.

Sus huellas me llevaron hacia el parque donde años atrás comenzó mi trauma. La busqué con la mirada y cuando la localicé la encontré cerca del gran lago. Sin pensármelo dos veces corrí hacia donde estaba ella.

_ ¡Wen para!. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?. _La rubia se giró y me lanzó una triste mirada para después seguir caminando hacia el centro del lago._ No seas idiota te puedes caer y morir congelada. Creéme, tengo experiencia.

_ Tú no lo entiendes. A mi me costó llegar a ser una popular del instituto y hacer que todos me admiraran por ser quien soy... pero tú... llegaste y enseguida empezaste a caerle bien a todo el mundo. Aún siendo una borde antisocial. Tú lo tienes todo más fácil.

_ ¿Qué yo tengo la vida fácil? Por si no lo recuerdas, en el mismo lugar donde estás haciendo el tonto ahora mismo sufrí un accidente que casi me cuesta la vida. Y no tienes ni idea del gran trauma que padezco por culpa de esa experiencia.

_ ¿No te acuerdas, verdad?

_ ¿De qué debería acordarme?. Bueno da igual, Wen no hagas más la idiota y vielve aquí, el hielo está muy frágil y podrías caer al lago. ¿Y que haremos sin la Reina de este año?

_ Soy una mala persona. No merezco ser la reina_ y lanzó la corona hacia mi._ Tú deberías ser la Reina del Baile todos te quieren. Por eso te envidio .

Me miró en silencio esperando una respuesta por mi parte, pero me quedé muda sin saber que decir.

_Al igual que tú yo vivo sola con mi madre._Comenzó su historia Wen_ Mi padre nos pegaba cuando yo era una niña y mi madre tomó la sabia desición de mudarnos aquí para emprender una vida nueva. Al principio yo no tenía amigas y los otros niños me insultaban al ver las cicatrices de las palizas de mi padre. Pero un día fui al parque y allí estabas tú con otras dos niñas. Enseguida te acercaste y me invitaste a jugar y me trataste como una amiga más. Empezamos a jugar y una de tus otras amigas propuso de ir a jugar cerca del lago. Yo me negué pero me cogiste de la mano y me dijiste que no pasaría nada. Cuando nos acercamos al lago unas de las niñas me preguntó por la pequeña cicatriz que sobresalía de mi cuello. Yo no supe como responder y entonces y sin saber como, las otras niñas empezaron a reírse de mi y me quitaron mi osito de peluche para arrojarlo hacia el lago congelado, diciendóme que si quería ser sus amigas tenía que ir a cogerlo. Enseguida yo me puse a llorar pero veniste tú y te hiciste la heroína. Te enfandaste con tus otras amigas por lo que me hicieron y enseguida te ofreciste voluntaria para rescatar a mi oso. Pero justo cuando llegaste a cogerlo... el hielo se desquebrajó y..._ en ese momento Wen empezó a llorar.

_ Entonces el accidente que me ocurrió hace once años fue...

_ Sí, fue mi culpa. Soy una maldita zorra envidiosa. Y cuando volviste a esta y ciudad y te reconocí... no pude evitar sentir envidia. Ahí estabas tú. con tu carácter borde y antisocial... pero aún así le caíste bien a todo el mundo... y yo temí que me recordarás y te vengaras de alguna forma de mi...

_ Te perdono_ le corté

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Wen mirándome sorprendida.

_ Que te perdono. No tuviste ninguna culpa de lo que me sucedió en el lago. Si me pasó eso fue por mi caracter cabezota, no merece la pena que te tortures... ahora vuelve aquí_ y le tendí mi mano.

Wen dudó un instante, pero finalmente se dirigió hacia mi para poder coger mi mano. Pero entonces se oyó un crujido, el hielo se partió y Wen cayó hacia las aguas heladas.

_ ¡Weeen!_ enseguida me abalancé hacia el agujero y la agarré por el brazo justo a tiempo_ Wen no te sueltes por lo que más quiera. Aguanta._ Tiré de ella con todas mis fuerzas hasta lograr sacarla del agua helada.

_¿Estás bien?_ dije una vez que estuvimos a salvo en tierra firme._ La próxima vez que hagas algo así, espera al menos a que lleve unos vaqueros y no un estúpido vestido...

_ Gracias _ me cortó_ me has salvado por segunda vez..._ Wen me abrazó y empezó a llorar_ Siento haberme comportado como una puta egoísta...

_ No te preocupes...

_ Que escena tan conmovedora_ me cortó la figura oscura de Pitch_ Estúpida humana, estaba a punto de matar a _la elegida _hasta que has llegado y te has convertido en la heroína de la historia. Da igual, os mataré a las dos._ De repente nos vismo rodeadas por unas figuras oscuras con forma decaballos creadas por Pitch

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ preguntó Wen horrorizada.

_ No te preocupes Wen, no permitiré que nos ocurra nada... ya verás como mañana volverás a estar con Simon...

_ Humana eres increíblemente valiente pero a la vez una estúpida. Nadie puede con mi oscuro poder...

_ Ella quizás no, pero nosotros si que podemos_ le cortó una voz familiar.

_ ¡Jack! Por fin has venido.

_ ¿Quiénes son los que están montados en el trineo?_ preguntó Wen

_ Son el Hada de los Dientes, el Creador de Sueños, Santa Claus, el Conejo de Pascua y Jack Frost... Espera, ¿tú también lo puedes ver?_ Wen asintió sorpendida.

_ Dejálas en paz_ rugió Norte_ Acabaremos contigo como hicimos hace un año.

_ Que pena me daís, porque habéis llegado tarde_ Y tras decir estó, Pitch creo una flecha de arena y disparó directamante hacia donde se encontraba Wen. Pero la flecha no le dio. En el último momento, aparté a Wen de un empujón y la flecha me atravesó el pecho.

_ ¡Estúpida humana!_ gritó Pitch enfurecido_ ¡te has puesto en medio!. Da igual, mataré igualmente a _la elegida._

Enseguida creó más caballos-pesadillas, pero los Guardianes contraatacaron y los derribaron con facilidad

_ ¿Qué diablos pasa?_ se horrorizó Pitch_ Es como si... estuviera perdiendo fuerza...

_ Colega, ¿te suena de algo la profecía número 55? _ preguntó Bunny.

**_ **_Aquel mortal que tenga el corazón tan puro que sea capaz de salvar a un semenjante, pero que a la vez sea diferente a él, el mismo día en que el solsticio de invierno y la luna llena coincidan, será capaz de atraer la luz y la esperanza a todos los niños del mundo y ortogará a los Guardianes el poder para acabar con la oscuridad_ _recitó Tooth

_ Pero... si la profecía no se ha cumplido. _La elegida _no ha salvado todavía a nadie...

_ Te equivocas de elegida, Pitch_ dijo Jack_ La elegida es la chica a la que acabas de disparar accidentalmente, la chica que ha salvado a la que tu pensabas que era la elgida. Así que sin querer has hecho que se cumpla la profecía.

_ No esperad..._dijo un asustado Pitch_ Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo... pero por favor no me volvaís a mandar a la oscuridad donde ningún niño creerá en mi...

Sus palabras no sirvieron de mucho, pues Sandy lo envolvió de arena dorada, mientras que Bunny creó un agujero ene el suelo, donde fue lanzado hacia las tinieblas. Una vez que Pitch fue derrotado los guardianes se dirigieron hacia donde yo estaba tumbada junto a una temblorosa Wen.

_ Eres..._empezó a decir Jack mientras se arrodillaba junto a mi.

_ La chica más estúpida del mundo. Lo sé.

_ No eres la chica más valiente_ siguió Bunny

_ Me has vuelto a salvar por tercera vez..._ sollozó Wen_ Iré a buscar ayuda... por favor aguanta_ Y se levantó raìdamente para correr hacia el instituto para buscar auxilio.

Traté de incorporarme, pero el dolor de mi pecho era insoportable. Cada vez estaba perdiendo más sangre y notaba como la herida me quemaba bajo la piel, dejándome sin repiración.

_ La herida... me quema... el pecho... necesito algo frío... sobre mi herida...

_ No te preocupes_ Jack puso sus manos frías sobre mi herida que no paraba de sangrar_, Alguna ventaja tiene no tener temperatura corporal. Nos quedaremos hasta que venga Wen con la ayuda. Pero por favor no te vayas, quédate con nosotros.

_ Hace unos meses no hubieras dicho eso_ Tosí mientras trataba de sonreir_ Prómeteme una cosa... que si no salgo de ésta cuidarás de mi madre...

_ Saldrás...

_ Jack, prométemelo._ Y agarré una de sus manos con fuerza.

_ Te lo prometo_ Y me miró a los ojos solemnemente.

Sus ojos. Esos ojos azules del mismo color que un brillante cielo de verano... Empecé a recordar, ¿dónde los había visto antes?... Y entonces todo lo que me dijo Wen empezó aflorar en mi mente. Recordé como le ofrecí jugar conmigo de pequeña... Recordé como me comporté heroícamente al tratar de salvar su osito de peluche... Recordé cuando el hielo se partió y caí al agua... Y por fin pude recordar el rostro del _"Angel de la Guarda" _que me salvó. El mismo rostro con esos ojos azules tan profundos... El rostro del joven guardián que tenía delante, tratando de aliviar el dolor de mi herida.

_ Jack.. _ murmuré casi sin voz.

_ Sigo aquí... ¿qué quieres?

_ Tú eras mi angel de la guarda. Siempre lo has sido. Gracias por estar ahí siempre y cuidarme_ Y tras decir eso, cerré los ojos para caer en una profunda oscuridad.

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo más difícil de escribir. Creo que me ha quedado un poco largo, pero por mucho que quiera no puedo acortarlo porque si no, no podría plasmar todas mis ideas. Espero que os haya gustado y perdonad la tardanza :( Pero si os gusta eso quiere decir que ha merecido la pena :P Por favor mandadme reviews para conocer vuestra opinión. Un abrazo y sed felices!**

**La canción del título pertenece a DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE.**


	20. Man on the Moon

**Hooolaaaa! Pues ya estamos en el capítulo 20 *-* Jamás pensé que llegaría a escribir algo tan largo, pero me alegro de como están saliendo las cosas :) En este capítulo he intentado responder a todas vuestras dudas... Espero que os guste :D**

_SI CREÍSTE QUE PUSIERON UN HOMBRE EN LA LUNA,_

_SI CREES QUE NO HAY NADA EN MI MANGA, ENTONCES NADA ESTÁ BIEN_

_ MAN ON THE MOON; REM_

**CAPÍTULO 20: MAN ON THE MOON**

Tan rápido como abrí los ojos los cerré. Una potente luz me dejó ciega momentáneamente. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pude ver que me encontraba en un lugar desconocido. No era el parque donde me había ocurrido el accidente, ni mi casa... ni siquiera estaba en un hospital. Me desperté en una habitación completamente blanca... desde las paredes y el suelo, hasta mi gran y mullida cama.

_ ¿Dónde coño estoy?... ¿estoy muerta?_ Busqué institivamente la herida de la flecha que me produjo Pitch... pero no estaba, ni siquiera tenía una cicatriz.

Definitivamente estaba muerta... había perdido mucha sangre y Wen no llegó a tiempo con la ayuda. Pensé en mi madre, ¿cómo le habría sentado la muerte de su única hija?, y no pude evitar derramar una lágrima pensando en ella.

Desde mi accidente en el lago, siempre me había gustado imaginar como sería mi funeral... ¿quién estaría llorando mi muerte?.. ¿se tomarían la molestia alguien de echarme de menos con sinceridad?... ¿me enterrarían o me incinerarían?. Lo que nunca llegué a imaginar es que moriría tan joven... y con tantos deseos por cumplir.

Me incorporé y salí de la cama de donde estaba. No sentía ni padecía ningún dolor físico... es más ni siquiera sentía frío o calor. Mi vestido azul que llevaba en la fiesta había sido sustituido por un fino vestido blanco de tirantes que me llegaba por las rodillas. Me dirigí con los pies descalzos hacia la puerta de mi habitación, cogí aire y abrí la puerta.

Estaba dentro de un palacio... o eso pensé porque nunca había estado en una casa tan grande. Todo estaba hecho de un mármol tan blanco que casi te podías reflejar en él. Bajé por una enorme escalinata blanca con una alfombra azul sobre ella. Me dirigí hacia el centro de la parecía ser la sala principal y observé las innumerables puertas que estaban esparcidas. ¿Debería de abrir alguna? ¿Tendría que buscar a alguien?.

Estaba dudando de que hacer cuando lo vi. Por unos de los grandes ventanales que daba al jardín distinguí la figura de un hombre que se dedicaba a cortar unas rosas blancas. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia donde estaba.

_ Vaya Charlotte, te has despertado mucho antes de lo que esperaba_ me dijo el hombre sin levantar la vista de las rosas.

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres ese a que los católicos llaman Dios, o eres Alá...?. Bueno siento decirte que siempre he sido atea y nunca he creído en ninguna religión así que...

_ Soy el padre de los Guardianes_ se giró y pude verle con claridad. Era un chico joven que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años. Tenía el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, de un blanco tan brillante como la luz de las estrellas. Iba vestido con un elegante traje de chaqueta blanco con una capa también blanca con extraños bordados azules. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos. Era de un gris tan puro que casi podría afirmar que eran plateados.

_ ¿Usted es el Hombre de la Luna?.

_ Por favor, Charlotte, llámame Mim.

_ No se ofenda pero me lo imaginaba con un aspecto... más mayor.

_ ¿Te ha decepcionado mi aspecto?_ rió Mim._ No te preocupes, es normal que pensases eso teniendo en cuenta mi edad... Lo siento, he sido un maleducado, ¿quieres comer o beber algo?.

_ Si no es mucha molestia le agradecería un chocolate caliente.

_ No es molestia, al contrario estoy contento de poder tener una invitada después de tanto tiempo.

Cogió el ramo de rosas blancas que había estado cortando antes y me condujo por el jardín. Estuvimos caminando durante diez minutos en silencio mientras yo no dejaba de admirar aquel magnífico jardín de cuento de hadas. Por todos lados había rosales y árboles de todo tipo. Finalmente nos detuvimos antes una bonita mesa blanca de jardín con dos sillas a juego.

_ Por favor toma asiento_ me ofreció Mim, mientras colocaba las rosas en un jarrón que había en el centro de la mesa_ Enseguida te sirvo el chocolate._ Desapareció para volver al cabo de cinco minutos, con una bandeja de plata con una enorme cafetera con dos tazas y un pequeño plato lleno de bollitos recién hechos. Me sirvió el chocolate en una taza y me acercó la bandeja de bollitos_ Por favor come algo, tienes que estar hambrienta.

Al principio no tenía mucha hambre, pero para no parecer una desagradecida cogí uno y empecé a darle pequeños bocados. Estaba delicioso y cada vez que le daba un mordisco notaba que recuperaba fuerzas.

_ Bien Charly _ dijo Mim una vez que hube acabado de comerme la bandeja de bollitos_ Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas.

_ Sí, como por ejemplo ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí y donde estoy?.

_ Estás en mi palacio, bajo mi protección y llevabas durmiendo quince días.

_ ¿Y cómo es que llegué aquí?, ¿en realidad estoy... muerta?.

_ No estás muerta, en tu mundo estás en un estado a lo que vosotros denomináis _"coma"_. Verás... cuando Pitch te atacó estuviste a punto de morir, caíste inconsciente por la gravedad de la herida... pero en el último momento apareció esa chica... Wen, con una ambulancia y pudieron salvarte. Tu cuerpo permanece en una cama de hospital pero tu _esencia_ está aquí conmigo.

_ ¿Mi _esencia_?

_ Sí o como vosotros los humanos la llamáis, _"el alma"_. Te portaste como una heroína y gracias a ti se pudo cumplir la profecía. Salvaste a un semejante pero a la vez a un diferente. Para que me entiendas, salvaste a una humana al igual que tú pero con una actitud y comportamiento totalmente distinto al tuyo. Salvaste a una enemiga, convirtiéndola en amiga. Por eso no pude dejar que la flecha de Pitch contaminara tu _esencia_ y aprovechando que quedaste en un estado de _coma _te traje aquí para poder limpiar cualquier rastro que hubiera dejado la flecha oscura de Pitch.

_ Pero tengo una pregunta... ¿por qué Wen y yo somos las únicas adolescentes que podemos ver a los Guardianes?

_ El caso de Wen es diferente al tuyo. Wen al estar poseída por la maldad de Pitch, éste sin querer le ortogó la facultad de poder verlos. Pero en el momento en que Pitch fue derrotado, Wen perdió esa facultad_ Tomó un sorbo de chocolate para después continuar_ En cuanto a ti Charlotte... eres muy inusual._ me sonrió.

_ Sí, lo sé.

_ Cuando eras pequeña fuiste salvada por un Guardián y eso creó un vínculo con él que permitió que pudieras verlo a él y al resto de los guardianes, incluso siendo una adolescente. Lo curioso es que pudiste verle, aún incluso antes de que ningún otro niño pudiera verle, mucho antes de que yo lo eligiera como guardián.

_ ¿Por qué?.

_ Bueno... digamos que tienes un don... un don que es concedido cada cierto tiempo... y que los únicos humanos que lo han tenido son ahora los espíritus que se encargan de proteger la tierra y a los humanos. Como los guardianes, la Madre Naturaleza, el Padre Tiempo, el Duende Irlandés... etcétera.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que me convertiré en uno de ellos?

_ No vayas tan deprisa... antes quiero enseñarte algo. Ven acompáñame._ Me guió por todo el inmenso jardín hasta llegar a un hermoso estanque con una cascada. _ Asómate y dime que ves.

Me asomé y vi mi reflejo. Después de permanecer mirándolo fijamente, éste se transformó y me devolvió una imagen mía bastante cambiada. Era yo pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Mi aspecto había cambiado por completo, mi pelo corto y negro se había vuelto largo y me cubría toda mi espalda. Mis ojos marrones se habían vuelto de un azul violáceo muy intenso. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue, que de mi vestido blanco sobresalía dos grandes alas blancas.

_ Soy... ¿un ángel?_ acerté a decir después de quedarme sin habla._ Mi aspecto es tan diferente... esa no soy yo.

_ Claro que eres tú... pero eres tú convertida en espíritu. Es decir el reflejo muestra quien realmente eres. Verás si hubiera muerto en el acto, sin lugar a dudas te hubiera convertido en un espíritu de la tierra al igual que el resto de los guardianes. Pero el problema está en que en tu mundo no estás muerta, con la consecuencia de que no puedo convertirte. Al menos que...

_ Espera un monento_ le corté_ Me estás diciendo que puedo ser como Jack, es decir, ¿un inmortal con poder para ayudar a los humanos?.

_ Sí.

_ ¿Y qué clase de obligaciones tendría?

_ Serías la conciencia, serías el espíritu que guiara a las personas por el buen camino ayudándolas a tomar buenas decisiones.

_ Espera un momento... ¿sería la conciencia?. Sin ofender, ¿pero me has visto bien?. No puedo ser la conciencia... soy borde, digo palabrotas constantemente, no tengo amigos por mi mal carácter, soy un desastre de persona... ni siquiera sé que voy hacer con mi vida después de acabar el instituto... ¿cómo se supone que guiaré a otras personas si ni siquiera sé guiarme a mi misma?.

_ Lo harías muy bien... si quisieras. Antes de que tomes una decisión me gustaría que vieras otra cosa._ Tocó la superficie del agua con uno de sus dedos y la imagen se modificó. Pasado unos segundos pude distinguir en el agua la habitación de un hospital. En la cama estaba yo cubierta por un montón de cables y una gran venda que me cubría el pecho. Al lado mía estaba mi madre, sosteniéndome la mano y con la mirada rota de dolor. Y en el otro extremo de la cama, estaba sentado Jack.

_ ¿Soy yo?

_ En efecto, esa eres tú ahora mismo. Ni tu madre ni Jack se han separado de ti ni un instante desde que fuiste ingresada en el hospital._ Nos quedamos un rato en silencio mientras yo no dejaba de observar a mi madre, hasta que finalmente la imagen desapareció._ Llegados a este punto, Charlotte, te tengo que proponer algo...Dado que ni estás muerta pero tampoco viva, voy a romper mis propias reglas por una vez y te dejaré decidir...¿Te gustaría convertirte en un espíritu para poder ayudar a otras personas... o por el contrario prefieres seguir siendo humana?.

_ Elijas lo que elijas tendría consecuencias, ¿no es así?.

_ Sí, si eliges ser un espíritu guardián , tu parte humana morirá... en cambio si eliges volver a ser una humana... perderás el don de poder ver a los Guardianes y demás espíritus.

_ Pero eso quiere decir que... no podré volver a ver nunca a Jack, ni a Norte ni a Bunny ni a Sandy ni a Tooth... Pero tampoco puedo dejar a mi madre en ese estado de por vida... _ Una lágrima cayó por mi cara al recordar la triste imagen de mi madre.

_ Tienes que tomar una decisión. Tomes la dicisión que tomes, siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte.

_ Pero usted no lo entiende... no puedo dejar a mi madre así... ni tampoco quiero acabar con mi amistad con Jack. ¿Eres consciente del vínculo que tengo con él?... Él me ha ayudado mucho... él es... mi amigo... el único que he tenido _ Y mi rostro se cubrió de lagrimas.

_ Lo sé por eso he decido ayudarte. Si eliges seguir con tu vida humana, procuraré que lo veas el máximo tiempo posible antes de que pierdas tu don. En cambio si eliges ser un espíritu cuidaré de tu madre.

Me quedé en silencio mientras pensaba. ¿Qué debería hacer?. Si elegía ser un espíritu como Jack, podría vivir para siempre, haciendo un trabajo que ayudaría a muchas personas y lo más importante, no perdería la amistad de mi único amigo... Pero después estaba mi madre. Si elegía seguir con mi vida de humana, viviría feliz al ver a mi madre contenta por el hecho de que yo estuviera viva... pero no podría volver a ver Jack, y solo por el simple hecho de pensar que no volvería a verlo, una angustia crecía dentro de mi.

_ Está bien_ dije tras mucho pensármelo_ ya he tomado una decisión.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 20, ¿os ha gustado?, ¿os he aclarado vuestras dudas?, ¿que opinais sobre la difícil decición de Charlotte?. ¿Cuál creís que escogerá?. Hagan sus apuetas y déjadme reviews please :D**

**Me gustaría agradecer éste capítulo a la banda REM y a su magífica canción MAN ON THE MOON por haberme inspirado para escribir este capítulo :) (Aunque debo de confesar que la idea de que Charlotte se viera a si misma en el hospital la saqué de la canción de los THE CURE, CHARLOTTE SOMETIMES) Un beso muy grande y sed felices!**

**(*)NOTA: En ningún momento he querido ofender a ningún católico en la parte en la que Charlotte dice ser atea y le pregunta a Mim si es Dios. Si alguien se ha sentido ofendido, pido disculpas.**


	21. Your Guardian Angel

**Hola mis queridos lectores! He llegado a recibir más de cincuenta reviews *-* Aunque yo nunca hice este fanfic por reviews, pero aún así me alegra de saber que os gusta. Ya vamos con el último capítulo, espero que os guste :) (No me matéis todavía, que después de ésto subiré un epílogo). Y por cierto aquí solucionare la gran pregunta que me lleváis formulando desde el comienzo ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 21: YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL**

* * *

Respiré hondo profundamente. Tosí y abrí los ojos. Volví a respirar profundamente, haciendo que mis pulmones se acostumbraran al aire. Traté de incorporarme pero una fuerte molestia en mi pecho me lo impidió.

_ ¿Charlotte?

_ ¿Mama?_ dije con lágrimas en los ojos y lanzándome hacia sus brazos.

_ Pensé que no volverías a despertar nunca... éstos quinces días han sido lo más duros de mi vida... y ahora no puedo creer... que por fin te hayas despertado _ Sollozó mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

_ Yo también me alegro de que por fin me haya despertado, pero por favor no me abraces tan fuerte porque me estás haciendo daño en la herida.

_ Perdona _ Y me soltó lentamente_ A veces me olvido de la gravedad de tu herida. No todos los días una persona sobrevive a un accidente como el tuyo y sale en los periódicos.

_ ¿Accidente?... ¿periódicos?... perdona mama, pero estoy algo confusa.

_ Es verdad, lo siento. El médico me dijo que cuando despertaras tendrías lagunas mentales... Como siempre intentaste hacerte la heroína y cuando viste a esa chica desquiciada que intentaba suicidarse en el lago, tú fuiste tras ella y la convenciste para que volviera... pero al ver que ella no atendía a razones atravesaste el lago superando tu trauma... pero el hielo era demasiado frágil para aguantar el peso de las dos... y caísteis al agua, provocando que te golpearas en el pecho con un trozo de hielo provocándote esa herida... aún así conseguiste sacar fuerzas de la nada y sacaste del agua a Wen... pero tú permaneciste más tiempo en el agua que ella, provocándote una hipotermia, haciendo que cayeras inconsciente... O eso fue lo que relató Wen a los médicos y a los periodistas. Saliste en portada _ Y me dio un periódico.

_ _CHICA CON TRAUMA INFANTIL CONSIGUE SALVAR A LA REINA DEL INSTITUTO DE MORIR AHOGADA__ leí en voz alta mientras no dejaba de mirar una foto mía tendida en el suelo _ Es la segunda vez que salgo en el periódico local... a este paso me convertiré en una celebridad_ Bromeé.

_ Celebridad o no, lo importante es que hayas vuelto _ Y me dio un beso en la frente_ ¿Sabes lo más curioso?... que tu herida estaba cubierta de escarcha... como si alguien hubiera estando tratando de congelar tu herida...

_ Escarcha..._ murmuré cuando noté que algo reaccionaba dentro de mi_ Jack... Jack Frost... ¿dónde está Jack?

_ ¿Quién?, ¿es alguno de tus compañeros o...?_ Mi madre se detuvo al oír unos golpes que procedía de la puerta._ Adelante_ Se abrió la puerta y una tímida Wen entró, llevando un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

_ Charlotte... ¿estás despierta?_ Soltó el ramo de rosas y corrió hacia donde yo estaba para abrazarme con fuerza_ Pensé que no volvería a verte...lo siento tanto...

_ Wen ha venido ha visitarte con frecuencia en agradecimiento por salvarla_ Dijo mi madre_ Será mejor que os deje a solas para hablar de lo sucedido... Yo iré a buscar al médico para avisarle de que por fin te has despertado.

_ Yo también me alegro de verte Wen, ¿cómo estás?.

_ Bueno... teniendo en cuenta que fui salvada de un espíritu maligno que intentaba matarme y que gracias a ti estoy aquí... se puede decir que estoy bien.

_ ¿Con que me golpeé en el pecho con un trozo de hielo?_ me reí_ Es una mentira creíble.

_ ¿Y qué querías que dijera? ¿Qué un espíritu maligno te clavó una flecha?... Aún sigo muy confusa por lo que nos pasó pero sé lo que vi y lo que hice. Y estoy muy arrepentida... Suerte que pudiste salvarme con ayuda de... ¿Santa Claus y sus amigos?.

_ Guardianes_ Le corregí. Observé por primera vez su rostro y me di cuenta de que no llevaba maquillaje, dejando al descubierto pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en la cara_Te noto rara sin maquillaje.

_ ¿De que me sirve estar maquillada casi todo el día si no tengo novio?. Además ya no tiene sentido ocultar las viejas cicatrices del pasado. _Y me miró con una sonrisa triste.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que Simon y tú...?

_ Sí, cortamos hace una semana... era lo mejor para ambos supongo... En fin, Charlotte, me alegro de que estés bien, yo tengo que volver porque he quedado en ir con mi madre para ir al centro comercial._ Puso las rosas en un jarrón con agua y me dio un fuerte abrazo antes de irse.

El día transcurrió muy rápido. Los médicos me hicieron todo tipos de pruebas, me hicieron un montón de radiografías y me sacaron sangre. Finalmente llegó la noche y como vi que mi madre estaba muy cansada la obligué a que fuera a casa a descansar. Y tras tener la típica discusión madre e hija, finalmente me hizo caso y aceptó, pero con la condición de que le llamara en el caso de que me ocurriera algo.

Era las nueve de la noche y eso significaba que era la hora de irse a dormir en el hospital. Apagué las luces e intenté dormir, pero no pude. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Mim me prometió que haría todo lo posible para que pudiera ver a Jack todo el máximo tiempo posible si volvía a ser una humana. Pero ¿y si finalmente él no pudo cumplir con lo prometido? ¿Y si Jack había estado todo el día delante de mi y yo no pude verle? Una lágrima rodó por mi cara al pensar en esa posibilidad. Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño. Cuando regresé mi rostro se iluminó de felicidad al ver al joven Guardián inspeccionando mi cama con curiosidad.

_ ¡Jack!_ grité mientras me lanzaba hacia él para darle un abrazo.

_ Me voy un día para poder hacer mi trabajo y justo ese día te despiertas...¿Cuándo has...? Pensé que te había ocurrido algo, al ver que no estabas en la cama...

_ Me desperté esta mañana y pensé que ya no podría volver a verte nunca más... y resulta que estabas provocando tormentas... Me has dado un buen susto...

_ ¿Qué no podrías volver a verme? ¿De que hablas...? Soy tu ángel de la guarda... o al menos eso me dijiste antes de que cayeras en coma.

_ Jack... tengo que contarte algo... _ Me separé de él y me senté en la cama junto a él, adoptando una postura seria._ Te contaré lo que me ocurrió en estos quince días en los que estuve en coma... pero antes te tengo que contar una historia para que puedas comprender lo sucedido._ Tomé aire y empecé a contarle desde mi accidente que sufrí cuando tenía cinco años y la razón por la que podía verle a él.

_ Me estás diciendo que aquella niña pequeña que yo salvé de morir ahogada hace once años... ¿eras tú?_ Asentí con una sonrisa_ Vaya... ¿quién diría que aquella dulce niña se convertiría en una chica con tan mal carácter?.

_ Tampoco te pases_ y le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

_ Es increíble que acabes de salir de un coma y tengas esa fuerza..._ Y se frotó la parte dolorida_ Me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día... Estaba provocando una tormenta de nieve... cuando te vi a ti con un grupo de niñas. De repente te enfadaste con una de ellas y fuiste a coger un oso de peluche que estaba en el centro del lago... De repente el hielo se desquebrajó y tú caíste al agua y las demás niñas se fueron asustadas, así que no lo dudé y te rescaté... y estuve contigo hasta que vino el jardinero del parque y te encontró y pudo pedir ayuda.

_ Gracias por salvarme en aquella ocasión... yo siempre supe de alguna manera que el jardinero del parque no me había salvado...Pero todavía no te lo he contado todo, aún queda la parte más importante._ Le conté mi encuentro con Mim, desde que me desperté en su palacio después de que él me curara, hasta la propuesta que me hizo.

_ Entonces... decidiste permanecer humana_ Asentí con la mirada triste_ Y pasado un tiempo no volverás a ver ni a mi ni a los otros guardianes nunca más...

_ No... lo siento mucho, pero no podría dejar a mi madre sola... _ Y bajé la mirada notando como mi cara se inundaba por la lágrimas.

_ No te sientas mal, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Yo antes de convertirme en espíritu tenía una familia... tenía una pequeña hermana a la cual adoraba y di mi vida por ella. Si yo hubiera tenido tu misma suerte hubiera elegido la misma opción que tú... _ Me paso un brazo por encima del hombro y me regaló una cálida sonrisa._ Además míralo por el lado bueno, eso significa que ya tengo escusa para molestarte las veinticuatro horas del día.

**000**

Había pasado más de dos meses desde que salí del hospital recuperada con una cicatriz en forma de luna como secuela, y ya faltaba pocos para que llegara la primavera. Había vuelto al instituto convertida en la heroína que había salvado a Wen, y aunque eso en parte me alegraba, no podía quitarme de la cabeza el precio que tuve que pagar por volver a ser una humana normal. Cada día que pasaba daba las gracias a Mim por permitir poder ver a Jack, aunque poco a poco notaba como el tiempo se me agotaba. Aún así aprovechaba todo el máximo tiempo posible con él.

A veces me agarraba por sorpresa y me llevaba volando a sitios con unas vistas increíbles y jugábamos a quién podía ver más estrellas fugaces, otras aquilabamos películas y la veíamos en mi casa, y otras tomábamos chocolate caliente mientras jugábamos a algún juego de mesa... Pero el día que yo estaba temiendo llegó casi sin avisar. Fue un día antes de que oficialmente empezara la primavera y como era habitual estaba pasando la tarde del viernes con Jack. De repente un portal mágico apareció en mi cuarto y de él salió Norte.

_ Hola Norte_ le saludé_ ¿Que te trae por aquí?

_ Tenemos que ir al Polo Norte._ Y si que me diera tiempo a reaccionar nos cogió a Jack y a mi y nos empujó a través del portal que conducía a Polo Norte.

Tras atravesar el portal y tras recuperarme de las habituales náuseas, me incorporé y me percaté de que estaba rodeada por los Guardianes.

_ ¡Sorpresa!_ gritaron todos al unísono.

_ A mi no me mires_ me dijo Jack_ Yo tampoco sabía nada.

_ Hemos querido hacerte una fiesta sorpresa de despedida_ Siguió Tooth.

_ Siento tener que darte esta mala noticia_ dijo Norte_ Pero esta mañana hemos recibido la triste noticia de que a partir de las doce de esta noche no nos podrá volver a vernos. Cuando Jack se valla a llevar el invierno al hemisferio sur, perderás su vínculo con él.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir...?

_ Sí_ Continuó Bunny_ Lo siento colega.

_ No te preocupes, tarde o temprano sabía que este día llegaría..._ Les sonreí tratando de disimular mi tristeza.

Me guiaron hasta el salón principal donde los yetis me habían preparado un gran banquete. Comimos y reímos alargando el máximo tiempo posible. Finalmente el gran reloj del salón dieron las once.

_ Ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa_ Sugirió Norte_ Pero antes nos gustaría darte un regalo de parte de todos nosotros para que no nos olvide nunca._ Y me dio una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel navideño.

_ No teníais porque_ Abrí el paquete y me quedé sorprendida por el regalo. Era una pulsera de plata con pequeños adornos colgando. Cada adorno representaba a cada guardián. Había un pequeño huevo de pascua que representaba a Bunny, una hadita que representaba a Tooth, un árbol de navidad que representaba a Norte, un muñequito que representaba a Sandy y un copo de nieve que representaba a Jack._ Muchas gracias... es lo más bonito que me han regalado en la vida. Echaré de menos tu chocolates calientes_ Y le di un abrazo fuerte a cada uno.

Finalmente Norte creó un portal mágico con una de sus bolas mágicas. Lo crucé con lágrimas en los ojos seguida por Jack. Después subimos al tejado de mi casa para poder pasar la última hora juntos. Nos tumbamos uno al lado del otro y empezamos hablar de nuestras anécdotas.

_ ¿Te acuerdas del día cuando nos conocimos y te confundí con un chico?

_ Sí, aún no entiendo como pudiste...

_ Debo de confesarte algo, siempre supe que eras una chica, lo que pasa es que quería provocarte.

_ Eres..._ Y le di un puñetazo en el hombro._ Para mi el mejor momento sin duda fue cuando me acompañaste al concurso y me apoyaste... creo que sin ti no hubiera ganado.

La hora pasó prácticamente volando. Tan rápido que casi me llevé un susto cuando miré mi reloj y vi que sólo faltaba dos minutos para las doce. Ambos nos incorporamos y nos miramos con semblante serio.

_ En fin guardián... creo que por fin te has librado de mi. Ha sido un placer que me vigilaras_ Y le tendí mi mano_ Nunca me ha gustado las despedidas, así que mejor que nos digamos un adiós rápido.

_ ¿Segura?_ Y me estrechó la mano_ Bueno pues en ese caso ha sido un placer ser tu guardián y aguantarte_ Me sonrió, se dio la vuelta y emprendió el vuelo.

¿Charlotte Hurley, pedazo de idiota, qué haces? pensé para mi misma. ¿A quien quería engañar? Jack se iba y no volvería a verlo nunca más. Y a mi sólo se me ocurrió estrecharle la mano... pero ¿qué creía que estaba haciendo?

_ ¡Jack espera!_ Grité cuando Jack estaba suspendido en el aire a un metro de distancia de mi tejado. Jack se giró justo a tiempo de cogerme en brazos cuando salté literalmente desde mi tejado hacia donde estaba él.

_ Charly, eres una idiota... ¿que hubiera pasado si no me hubiese girado?. Te podrías haber caído y tendrías que haber ido otra vez al hospital.

_ Me da igual _ Y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho mientras empezaba a llorar._ No quiero que te vayas... te secuestraré en mi habitación si es necesario... pero por favor no te vayas... no me dejes...

_ Charlotte, sabes que no es posible, si no traigo el invierno al hemisferio sur, el equilibrio de la naturaleza se partiría_ Me susurró al oído mientras me volvía a dejar delicadamente en el tejado de mi casa.

_ Pero te olvidarás de mi... pasaran lo años, yo envejeceré y tu conocerás a otras personas...y llegará un tiempo en que ni siquieras te acuerdes de quien soy_ sollocé

_ Nunca te olvidaré... te lo prometo_ Me sujetó la cara, obligándome a que fijara mi vista en sus ojos_ Nunca podré olvidar a una chica con tal mal carácter como el tuyo _ Bromeó y a continuación me soltó mi rostro para crear un poco de nieve _ Dame tu mano un momento_ Me cogió la mano con delicadeza y puso la nieve sobre mi mano, para a continuación soplar sobre ella creando una figura de hielo en forma de estrella.

_ Es muy bonito... pero se derretirá..._ dije observando la estrella.

_ No te preocupes, es hielo mágico, aunque lo dejaras en medio de un desierto nunca se derretiría. Es mi manera de decirte que nunca te olvidaré, porque los amigos son como las estrellas, aunque no puedas verlos sabes que siempre están ahí. Bueno Charly... creo que ya me estoy tardando demasiado...

_ Es verdad, será mejor que te vaya... pero antes me gustaría darte yo una cosa antes de que me siente como una cursi y me arrepiente_ Me alcé de puntillas y le di un beso en su helada mejilla.

_ ¿Acabas de hacer lo que yo creo?_ y se llevó una mano hacia donde le había dado el beso_ Eso sí que es un buen regalo... teniendo en cuenta de donde viene._ Me abrazó por última vez antes de irse volando hacia el hemisferio sur.

Permanecí en el tejado observando como se alejaba volando, y una vez que no pude verlo, estallé en lágrimas. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero paré justo cuando noté que ya no tenía más lágrimas por derramar. Bajé por el árbol, pero justo cuando iba a entrar a mi habitación, oí que una voz me llamaba. Me asomé y vi que era Simon, así que bajé hacia donde estaba él.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo casi sin voz

_ Charly, ¿has estado llorando?.

_ Yo nunca lloro... llorar es de débi... _ Pero no acabé mi frase pues un torrente de lágrimas empezó a fluir otra vez_ Se ha ido... y ya no volverá a verle nunca más_ Y me abracé a Simon.

_ ¿A quién te refieres?.

_ A...un amigo... muy especial...

_ Vaya quien lo diría, hoy me has sorprendido por dos cosas... La primera, nunca imaginé que te vería llorando alguna vez...

_ Bueno todos tenemos una primera vez, ¿no?_ respondí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas._ Es sólo un bajón de ánimos, mañana volveré a ser la de siempre.

_ Y la segunda... es que nunca imaginé que llorarías por amor.

_ ¿A.. qué?. ¿Perdona?. Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie...

_ Ya veo, entonces no te importará que hago ésto... _ Y acercó su rostro al mío, muy lentamente_ Realmente me gustas, Charlotte Hurley.

Su rostro ya estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, ¿qué debía de hacer?... ¿Realmente estaba enamorada de Simon?...No, esto era un enorme error... Si yo realmente nunca había sentido nada por él... ¿y por qué estaba sintiendo que estaba fallando a Jack de alguna manera.? Los labios de Simon estaban empezando a rozar los míos...

_ ¡No, para!_ Y le empujé con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo_ Esto no esa bien... ¿q-que p-pasa con Wen?

_ ¿Con mi ex-novia? Hace tres meses que lo dejamos... Y además, ¿desde cuando te importa lo que piense ella?

_ El problema es que eres un insensible y por eso no te has dado cuenta, pero ella aún te quiere.

_ Por favor, es la escusa más tonta que he oído. Realmente no quieres que te bese porque estás enamorada de ese otro chico, no es así?_ Y me miró fijamente en espera de una reacción por mi parte. Pero no fui capaz de darle una respuesta decente. Simon suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco_ En fin Charly, solo te digo que no merece la pena que llores por ningún chico, vales mucho como persona.

_ O a lo mejor soy yo la idiota que no ha sabido valorar lo que ha tenido delante hasta que lo ha perdido._ Y sin esperar una repuesta por parte de Simon, me dirigí hacia mi casa.

* * *

**Hola a todos!, pues hasta aquí el último capítulo. ¿Qué os ha aparecido el final? ¿Os ha gustado? Por favor dejad reviews :D Y os recuerdo que aunque este sea el último capítulo, pienso publicar en breve un pequeño épilogo :D**

**La canción del título corresponde al grupo THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS. Un abrazo y sed muy felices!**


	22. 22Epílogo: Stuck On The Puzzle

**Hola a todos :D :D Pues como os prometí aquí os dejo el capítulo extra :D :D Espero que os guste :) Y antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a todas esa personas que han comentado el último capítulo y me han dicho que le han encantado. De verdad me habéis hecho la persona más feliz del mundo *-***

* * *

_He estado buscando_

_Por todas partes una visión_

_Como la que tuve cuando vi tus_

_Dedos borrosos en la luz_

_STUCK ON THE PUZZLE, ALEX TURNER_

**22. EPÍLOGO: STUCK ON THE PUZZLE**

Había pasado un años desde que me mude a esta ciudad. Y ¿por qué no decirlo?, había sido el años más emocionante de mi vida. La primavera se fue dejando paso a un caluroso verano, para después despedirse y dejar paso a un frío otoño lleno de hojas secas. Sí definitivamente había pasado un año muy rápido. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde que Jack se fue al hemisferio sur. Yo había pasado de curso y ahora me encontraba agobiada con los exámenes y pasaba casi todas las tardes en la biblioteca.

_ Eh, Charlotte, voy para casa de Simon, ¿quieres que te acerque a la tuya?.

_ Gracias, Wen_ Y me monté en su descapotable rojo._ Todavía no me puedo creer que hayas vuelto con Simon.

_ La verdad es que me sorprendí cuando me lo propuso hace dos meses.

Otras de las pocas novedades que ocurrió desde que se fue Jack, fue que tras mucho hacer de consejera de Simon, conseguí que se diera cuenta de que él seguía enamorado de Wen, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver con ella. En cuanto a la relación entre Wen y yo... digamos que no eramos las mejores amigas del mundo, pero aún así nos llevábamos bien y de vez en cuando quedábamos para tomar café en el centro comercial.

_ ¿Cómo llevas los exámes?

_ Bueno_ bufé_ digamos que me hará falta un milagro si quiero aprovar las matemáticas.

_ A mi me pasa lo mismo, y necesito una nota alta en matemáticas para poder entrar en la carrera de diseño. ¿Tú has decidido que carrera vas a estudiar?

_ Psicología... se me da bien eso de escuchar y de guiar a las personas por el buen camino._Llegamos a nuestro destino y Simon se acercó a saludarnos.

_ Hola Charly, ¿quieres entrar y tomar algo caliente con nosotros?. Parece que Jack Frost viene con fuerza este año.

_ Hmmm no, gracias, no quiero molestar vuestro momento íntimo. Nos vemos luego.

_ Vale como quieras, pero no eres ninguna molestia_ se despidió Wen.

Jack Frost viene con fuerza este año... Hace un año nunca hubiera creído que un personaje de cuento pudiera ser real. Y sin embargo justo hoy hace un año que tuve la primera conversación con él junto al lago donde estuve a punto de morir dos veces. Me reí al recordar cuando me confundió con un chico. Hace un año... y parecía una eternidad... ¿de verdad que solo había pasado un año?.

Me serví una taza de chocolate y subí al miso tejado donde había pasado tanto tiempo con Jack tiempo atrás. Poco a poco el sol empezaba a caer y una gran luna llena empezó a alzarse imponente en el frío cielo nocturno de octubre.

Suspiré y encendía mi reproductor de música. Busqué "Stuck on the Puzzle" de Alex Turner y volví a recordar los buenos momentos que pasé con Jack. Sintiendo que poco a poco me volvía un sentimiento de melancolía. Recordé cuando ser reía de mi por cantar una canción de los Sex Pistols en el tejado... o cuando se esforzaba en sacarme de quicio cuando yo intentaba evitarlo... o también el día en que me vio tan vulnerable después del concurso...

_ ¡Me cago en todo!_ grité furiosa mientras miraba a la luna_ Estúpido Mim, ¿por qué me obligaste a elegir entre las dos cosas que más quería?...

Jamás volvería a encontrar un chico como Jack y lo sabía...si tan sólo hubiera sido sincera conmigo misma hace unos meses... a lo mejor podría a ver llegado un acuerdo con Mim para poder seguir viendo a Jack sin tener que dejar a mi madre... Pero no, fui una idiota... Se me empezaron a inundar los ojos de lágrimas justo en el momento en que empezó a caer una débil nevada.

_ Oh Jack... te echo tanto de menos... ojalá pudiera verte...¿me habrás olvidado ya o te seguirás acordando de mi?_ Suspiré, me limpié las lágrimas y me terminé el chocolate, pero cuando llegué hacia mi ventana, me quedé sorpredida.

El cristal de mi ventana se había cubierto de una fina capa de escarcha, y en él habían dejado un mensaje: _Los amigos son como las estrellas, aunque no puedas verlos sabes que estarán ahí siempre. Por cierto sigues siendo una borde, no has cambiado nada. Con cariño de tu amigo Jack Frost._

Sonreí al ver que mis preguntas anteriores había tenido respuestas.

* * *

**Hola :D :D Pues hasta aquí el capítulo extra, ya sé que es muy cortito pero espero que hayais podido captar la idea :). Ahora quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me han enviado reviews a lo largo de mi fanfic: Sheblunar (gracias por estar ahí desde el principio), R. , Elizabeth, Maite453, Themilimza, MartaMasked (en serio, muchas gracias por comentar en cada capítulo), Infinity Dark, Damelifrost, Hitomi Hozuki, Vailfrost.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, de verdad sin vuestros comentarios jamás hubiera tenido el valor suficiente como para acabar mi fanfic.**

**Vi la película hará casi dos meses y a partir de ahí empecé a leer fanfics. Pero el problema es que siempre leía el mismo tipo de fanfinc romántico, con la típica protagonista mona con el pelo largo y educada y entonces se me ocurrió, ¿por qué no crear una chica antisocial con el pelo corto y que le guste decir palabratas? Así que empecé a escribir el fanfic y cuando tuve escrito los cinco primeros capítulos empecé a subirlo a fanfinc. Y lo que empezó como una absurda idea en mi cabeza, pronto se convirtió en un reto personal para mi, ya que a todas os gustaba la personalidad de Charly (cosa que me sorprendió enormente) Y tengo que confesar que desde un principio quería un final triste, porque en todos los fanfincs Jack se queda con la chica... y yo decidí que Charly tuviera un final triste (no me mateís)... En fin... ya voy a ir dejando mi discurso, que a veces me pongo a hablar y no me doy cuenta xDDDD**

**En definitiva, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, por mandarme esos reviews, por apoyarme... por todo. Os mando un beso muy muy muy muy muy fuerte y recordad si la luna os dice algo, hacedle caso ;)**

**AMI142**


End file.
